Artemisa, una bruja americana en Hogwarts
by Vampirux
Summary: Artemisa cree ser una americana normal...hasta que descubre su verdadera naturaleza.Ahora ella, su hermana y padres comenzaran una nueva vida.¡Irán al mejor colegio de magia, Hogwarts!Donde conocerá al hijo mayor del héroe del mundo mágico.
1. Prologo: Sacrificio

.

.

**Prologo: Sacrificio**

.

.

La mujer corrió entre los arbustos, apretando la cobijita contra su pecho y raspando sus rodillas desnudas con las afiladas ramas, pero de sus labios no salió ni una queja, el helado viento alborotaba su cabello, picándole los ojos e imposibilitándole la visibilidad. Cruzando por unos helechos tropezó con una enorme piedra y cayó al suelo, siempre protegiendo al ser que traía entre los brazos, se levantó enseguida.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a correr de nuevo una figura encapuchada la interceptó.

.

—Tranquila, Eli—le susurró una voz profunda y melosa—Sabes que es lo mejor…

.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, y buscó entre sus ropas con desesperación. El hombre se acercó a ella sonriendo con arrogancia.

.

—Buscas esto—el encapuchado le mostró una varita de caoba—No seas testaruda, tu te puedes salvar, sabes que a mi amo no le interesas…

.

—Ni a mi lo que quiera tu amo, Félix—murmuró la mujer, el hombre sonrió de lado, como si no hubiese nada mas divertido que la obstinación de la mujer—así que ve y dile que jamás tendrá lo que quiere.

.

El hombre la miró con cautela, luego avanzó lentamente hacia ella, la mujer retrocedió insegura hasta sentir su espalda topando con un árbol.

.

—Él debe ser sacrificado, lo sabes—comentó Félix echando un vistazo al bulto que la mujer apretaba contra su pecho—Es por el bien de la familia, así que entrégamelo.

.

La mujer sintió como le arrebataban al bulto, y cuando intentó oponer resistencia un inmenso dolor le caló en los huesos, soltó el agarré con las manos temblorosas, sus piernas fallaron y terminó en el suelo.

.

—Las cosas no tenían que ser así Elizabeth, ¡Crucius!—vociferó el hombre, la mujer se sacudió en el suelo, después de la cuarta maldición dejó de sentir dolor, simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

.

—Elizabeth—gritó una voz angustiada cerca de su oído, la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, se estremeció e intentó apartarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban, pero cuando pudo enfocar al hombre que la abrazaba contra su pecho comenzó a llorar.

.

—Se lo llevó Philip—sollozó la mujer.

.

—Lo se, Eli—susurró el hombre con pena, acariciando los cabellos de la mujer—Ahora debemos irnos.

.

—No, tenemos que buscarlo, van a matarlo…—la voz de la mujer se quebró y otro sollozo escapó de sus labios.

.

—No cielo, no, ellos lo necesitan vivo, ahora iremos a buscar ayuda…

.


	2. El padrino deseado

**Discleamer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginacion.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoliers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter.

**Nota: **Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente)

Jejeje. Creo que fue algo loco de mi parte el solo subir un extraño prologo y no mas, de esta historia, tratando de interesar un poco. Bueno, como veo que no funcionó mucho, decidí subir el primer y único capitulo que tiene a Harry Potter de protagonista, es algo así como un capitulo especial que va antes del primer capitulo, y explica que pasó once años antes de que comience la historia como tal, espero les guste.

Ahora un especial agradecimiento a:

Lily Masen de Lioncurt,

por su siempre oportuno comentario.

Bloody Kisses!!

* * *

.

.

**El padrino deseado**

**.**

**.**

El cielo estaba encapotado, las enormes montañas habían desaparecido tras la densa neblina y la lluvia caía con fuerza haciendo imposible la visibilidad. Sobre el pórtico dos figuras encapuchadas se balancearon en el ultimo de los escalones de madera, la mas alta trastabillo, y si la mas menuda no hubiese tomado una orilla de su capa, en ese momento se encontraría en el lodoso suelo junto a las ranas que croaban inquietas. Caminaron con premura hacia la entrada, pero mucho antes que los nudillos de cualquiera de los dos tocara la madera, la puerta frente a ellos fue abierta, dejándoles total acceso, sin dudar pasaron al seco interior de la vivienda.

— ¡Qué día para llegar al mundo! Parece que el cielo va a caerse en pedazos…—el encapuchado mas alto se desprendió de su capa con rapidez, su cabello rojizo estaba empapado, al igual que su entreabierto abrigo marrón, su suéter azul marino y sus jeans, tembló un poco, sus orejas se estaban volviendo azules, la otra figura menuda también se desprendió de su capa, a diferencia de su compañero parecía totalmente seca — ¿Y donde está Harry?

El hombre frente a ellos sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban, como si fuesen dos farolillos fosforescentes.

— ¡Que descortés Ron!—la figura menuda, que pertenecía a una mujer de cabello castaño alborotado, le lanzó una fulminante mirada al pelirrojo, que solo tiritó mas, luego como si recordase algo importante se volteó hacia el otro hombre— ¡Harry felicidades! Un niño que maravilloso ¿Cómo están él y Ginny?…

—Bien, en perfecto estado—Harry habló con lentitud deleitándose con cada silaba que era capaz de pronunciar. La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, que la recibió aun sonriendo, se sentía un poco atontado, pero como no estarlo, cuando hacia no más de media hora había llegado a este mundo su segundo hijo, un pequeño y rechoncho bulto rosado, con escaso cabello negro y unos ojos verdes, hermosos, como los del propio Harry, no, como los de Lily Potter, la abuela del pequeño.

—Vaya her-ma-no feli-ci-da-des—el pelirrojo seguía temblando cuando le extendió la mano al reciente padre que la aceptó gustoso sin importarle lo fría que estaba, la castaña rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a él con su varita levantada, hizo un par de movimientos y la ropa de Ron se secó por arte de magia —Gracias Mione, no puedo creer que allá olvidado mi varita.

— Y yo tampoco Ronald, es imposible la facilidad con la que olvidas que eres un mago, sino fuera porque recibes un sueldo del ministerio, también yo olvidaría que en realidad lo eres—exclamó Hermione molesta, Harry no pudo evitar reír, ante la avergonzada mirada de su cuñado— ¿Puedo ver a Ginny?

—Estas en tu casa, aunque creo que esta durmiendo—contestó Harry pero Hermione ya iba a mitad del salón hacia las escaleras, los dos hombres la vieron subirlas deprisa, luego el pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá más cercano, Harry alzó una ceja hacia él.

— ¿No quieres conocer a Albus?—preguntó sentándose junto a Ron.

— Albus… ¿Mi madre esta ahí? —Harry asintió como respuesta, Ron había doblado las piernas para estar mas cómodo—Entonces esperamos un poco, ya vez como se pone con eso de la salud de los bebes, casi deja a Rose sin padre, cuando traté de sacarla de su cuna el día que nació para presentártela ¿recuerdas?

Harry asintió sonriendo, el pelirrojo rebuscaba entre las bolsas de su abrigo.

—Y para esto, ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Rosie?—Harry al fin había caído en cuenta de que la pequeña bebe de no mas de dos meses no había llegado con sus padres, se sorprendió así mismo esperando que Ron la sacara de su abrigo, como si fuese un paquete, pero lo que le extendía el pelirrojo no era un bebe, sino un habano.

—Se quedó con los padres de Hermione, la habíamos dejado ahí esta tarde. Mione y yo estábamos de compras en el centro comercial, cuando tu patronus nos dio el mensaje, Hermione casi se va de espaldas amigo, dos muggle lo vieron, un ciervo plateado parlante…—Ron parecía realmente divertido ante el recuerdo—saliendo de entre las salsas Kétchup, fue un fenómeno. Tuvimos que hacer un par de hechizos desmemorizantes, bueno Mione tuvo que hacerlos, porque yo había dejado mi varita en casa.

Ron acabó su relato con las orejas un poco coloradas, le avergonzaba el hecho de haber olvidado su varita, Harry intentó no reírse, después de todo lo que había impulsado a su amigo a ni siquiera acordarse de que no traía varita e ir hacia la madriguera había sido la alegría de conocer el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter-Weasley.

— ¿Pero como pudiste aparecerte sin varita?—preguntó Harry curioso mientras daba vueltas con su mano al habano, Ron tenía otro en la boca y rebuscaba en sus bolsillos con impaciencia.

—Como hacen las madres para hacer apariciones conjuntas con sus hijos pequeños, Hermione me hizo aferrarme a su varita…—Ron seguía rebuscando sin éxito, Harry agitó su varita y los habanos se prendieron al instante, pero el moreno no probó el suyo—Gracias. Son un regalo del padre de Hermione, los trajo de Cuba las vacaciones pasadas, me los dio después de que no pudimos fumarlos en casa, tanto su esposa como la mía odian el humo, pero creo que es tiempo de…

— ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! —una enfadada voz los hizo estremecerse, los habanos se elevaron de sus manos y danzaron hasta las escaleras, donde una mujer mayor los tomó con rabia— ¿Se puede saber por que trajiste estas abominaciones a la casa? ¿Quieres que le pase algo a tu sobrino o a tu hermana? —la señora Weasley sacudió los apagados habanos frente a su hijo como si fuese a golpearlo con ellos, el pelirrojo se encogió en el sofá, Harry sabia que lamentaba el no tener su varita cerca, pero aun así la posesión de ella no lo salvaría de su enfadada madre.

—Yo, solo…—balbuceó Ron inseguro, la señora Weasley avanzó hacia él, pero de repente se volteó hacia Harry.

—Y tu Harry, pensé eras mas sensato. Sabes lo difícil que fue para Ginny el alumbramiento, deberías cooperan un poco con…—la voz de la señora Weasley se quebró, su enfado se había esfumado siendo sustituido por el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos, como autómata se sentó en el sofá apuesto al de ellos—Gracias a lo mas grande, están bien los dos.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Ron, sabía que la expresión de su rostro debía de ser de pura perplejidad, el mismo Harry no hacia mucho había dicho que los dos, la madre y el hijo, estaban bien, y era cierto, pero el nacimiento de Albus no había sido del todo sencillo. Esa tarde, como todas desde que la familia Potter-Weasley, esperando el alumbramiento, se había mudado a la madriguera, las cosas habían estado tranquilas. El señor Weasley había decidido llevar al pequeño James, de tan solo cuatro años, a visitar a sus primos, para que se divirtiera un rato con niños de su edad, ya que las últimas semanas se las había pasado encerrado en la madriguera, solo. La señora Weasley se había puesto a recoger la ropa para evitar que se mojara cuando el cielo se encapotó, mientras al mismo tiempo preparaba la cena y solo después de haberse asegurado que Ginny estaba cómoda. Y Harry simplemente se había dedicado a escribir reportes de sus últimos trabajos en la mesa del comedor. Por eso cuando Ginny gritó, la señora Weasley rompió unos platos y Harry manchó con tinta los pergaminos membretados con la M del ministerio, e inmediatamente corrieron hacia su encuentro. Encontrándola histérica, con las mantas que la cubrían hasta la cintura mojadas. Fueron las horas más largas y tortuosas para los tres, el niño tenía problemas para abrirse camino al mundo y la magia en este caso no era muy útil, todo lo que la señora Weasley podía hacer era evitar dolor a su hija, no más, un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de Harry, no era impotencia, sino entendimiento, era interesante en realidad cuan poca diferencia había entre los magos y los muggles después de todo, hasta en la forma de llegar al mundo.

—Arthur debería estar aquí, que le sucede…—exclamó la señora Weasley levantándose con ligereza— ¿Ya cenaron queridos? Prepararé algo.

—No es necesario Molly—murmuró Harry, se sentía apenado con ella, en verdad no había sido de mucha ayuda en el nacimiento. Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante, como si hubiera cometido un crimen atroz—Mandaré un patronus a la casa de Fred, es mi culpa que el señor Weasley no haya llegado antes, creí que sería mejor si James no estaba por aquí.

La señora Weasley le sonrió con la ternura maternal que Harry tanto apreciaba, y se fue hacia la cocina, Harry sacó su varita y la agitó rápidamente, un ciervo plateado salió disparado por la habitación hasta perderse en la puerta.

—Creo que es hora de conocer al pequeño. Aprovechemos que mamá esta ocupada—Ron se dirigió a las escaleras con lentitud, como si un paso en falso fuera hacer sonar una alarma, Harry avanzó tras él divertido.

La habitación estaba con las luces encendidas, aunque alguien las había atenuado para que no dieran con todo su esplendor en el rostro, era increíble que la casa de unos magos tuviera instalación eléctrica, pero desde el momento en el que le surgió la idea al señor Weasley de vivir un poco mas muggle nada pudo pararlo, ni siquiera la total oposición de su mujer, consiguió que la luz eléctrica fuera manejada con magia, en vez de un generador, y ahora la madriguera tenía bombillos luminosos hasta en el corral de los pollos.

—Es tan tierna, me parece que puede entenderme—Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama de Ginny, tenía sus manos sobre las de la recién madre y le hablaba despacio, Ron bufó en cuanto entraron en la habitación, Harry no tuvo ojos para ellos se acercó con rapidez a la cuna de la esquina—…solo tiene dos mese Mione, nada mas quiere comer y babear—dijo Ron a su espalda, Ginny pareció reír suavemente cuando Hermione soltó—Ah…entonces tu también tienes dos meses.

El pequeño Albus se movió entre las cobijitas, al parecer estaba despierto, Harry lo alzó con todo el cuidado posible, aunque no era la primera vez que tenía una cosa tan frágil y valiosa en sus brazos, se sentía inquieto.

—Harry…—se volteó con más prisa de la debida, pero el ser en sus brazos no protestó, la mujer pelirroja le extendía los brazos desde la cama, sin dudarlo avanzó hacia ella, hacia su amada Ginny, la madre de sus hijos, la persona que había sido capaz de entender el complicado destino del mago y lo había esperado con paciencia y amor— ¡Oh, mi pequeño!

Ginny acunaba a Albus con infinito cariño, Harry se sentó en la cama, para poder abrazar a su mujer y acariciar al pequeño.

—Ron, vamos a ayudar a tu madre con la cena—Hermione jaló el brazo de su marido, el pelirrojo no se movió. —Pero Mione yo quería…—empezó Ron, Hermione lo empujaba hacia la puerta, cuando estaban por cruzarla la castaña comentó: —Recuerda quien si trae su varita. Ron no opuso más resistencia.

—Es realmente hermoso—susurró Ginny viendo al pequeño Albus, Harry se agachó para besar al niño, luego se inclinó para besar a su mujer.

— ¡Uagh! No hagan eso enflente le mi— una vocecita infantil lo hizo separarse de Ginny, en el umbral de la puerta estaba un pequeño, de cabello oscuro alborotado como el suyo y unos ojos almendrados como los de Ginny, que miraba la escena divertido.

—Ven acá y te besaré a ti también—Harry se levantó con alegría, caminó de dos zancadas hacia la puerta y atrapó a James entre sus brazos, el niño pateó y se resistió, pero al final recibió los besos de su padre con resignación— ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanito?

James miraba fijamente hacia el bulto entre los brazos de Ginny, Harry lo arrastró hasta la cama, se sentó aun lado de Ginny y lo colocó sobre sus piernas. El pequeño bulto se estremeció, en cuanto su madre lo destapó un poco, sus pequeñas manitas rosadas se agitaron en el aire.

—Palece patata—exclamó James maravillado, el pequeño Albus había atrapado con sus pequeños dedos regordetes parte de la mano de su hermano, Harry rió ligeramente, en momentos como esos, se acordaba porque había valido la pena toda esa vida de sufrir y sobre todo de luchar, cada uno de sus privaciones, sus carencias y las dificultades, todo era nada cuando tenía a su familia con él, su familia, por los que viviría todo de nuevo y sin quejarse si fuese necesario.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Jimmy? —Ginny había extendido su brazo libre para abrazar al pequeño con delicadeza, el niño se dejó hacer— ¿No habrás causado problemas al abuelo?

La juguetona risa de James inundó la habitación, negaba fervientemente con la cabeza pero evitaba mirar a su madre a los ojos por si se molestaba con él, Ginny no estaba realmente enfadada.

—Siemple me polto bien—dijo James con solemnidad y sus padres no pudieron evitar reírse, Harry hizo el intento de jalarle una oreja como siempre que hacia alguna gracia, pero el pequeño se movió muy rápido escabulléndose entre las colchas nuevas de la cama, Ginny soltó un bostezo involuntario.

—Tienes que dormir cielo. Pondré a Albus en su cuna—Harry se acercó al bulto pero su mujer negando con la cabeza no dejó que lo tomara, lo acomodó a su lado—Estará mejor conmigo. Ahora vayan a cenar—exigió Ginny con firmeza, ante la espantada cara de Harry, lo besó en la mejilla y luego bostezo de nuevo.

—Descansen mis amores—se despidió Harry desde la puerta, en el corredor atrapó al inquieto James y lo llevó sobre su espalda escaleras abajo.

La sala era un bullicio de gente, el señor Weasley estaba sobre una silla intentando cambiar un bombillo de forma muggle ante los gritos instructivos de George (después de la perdida de su oreja era muy difícil confundir a los gemelos, a menos que Fred decidiera hacer desaparecer la suya un rato, solo para bromear), Ron comía unos panecillos de chocolate mientras fingía escuchar la charla de un emocionado Percy "Y creen que con eso me van a convencer, están locos, esos magos americanos…", en el otro sofá Fleur mostraba su sombrero nuevo a una aburrida Hermione, y a su lado un concentrado Fred jugaba a los naipes explosivos con Ted. Harry parpadeó sorprendido ¿En que momento se había enterado todo el mundo?

—Haggy—alguien y con muy mal acento había pronunciado su nombre, todas las caras se voltearon hacia ellos, por un segundo a Harry le pareció tener de nuevo once años, y llamar la atención de todos en el caldero chorreante, pero ni era un niño, ni esas caras eran desconocidos emocionados por ver al niño que vivió. Ellos, aunque a Harry aun le costaba creerlo, eran su familia, una extraña pero gran familia.

—Felicidades hombre—George dejó a su padre tambaleándose sobre su silla para felicitar a Harry, detrás de él, llegaron por turnos los abrazos, apretones de mano, y en el caso de Fleur besos en ambas mejillas—Bill manda besos, a ti, Ginny y el bebe. Tuvo que tabajag esta noche, a habido algunos conflictos en su depagtamento—exclamó Fleur molesta, Harry solo atinó a asentir, al otro lado de él James reía ante los cambios en el rostro del pequeño Ted, todos estaban repartidos por la sala, muchos habían pedido ver al bebe y la madre, pero la señora Weasley había aparecido en la habitación toda llena de harina prohibiéndoles terminantemente despertar a Ginny o al bebe, así que sin mas remedio se conformaron con lo que Harry y los otros que ya habían visto a la criatura les contaron sobre ella. Cuando la señora Weasley anunció que era hora de cenar, Fleur y Percy se disculparon por no quedarse, en el caso de Fleur por ir a velar el sueño de sus hijos y en el caso de Percy por tener un par de asuntos de su trabajo que arreglar de camino a casa.

—Solo espero que no estés trabajando en exceso Percy Weasley, si Ariadna me llega a decir algo, me vas a conocer. Ah salúdamela y a mi pequeña también. Haber cuando la traes de visita… —la señora Weasley atosigaba a Percy mientras este intentaba despedirse de todos, después de abrazar a su madre se desapareció en la chimenea. Molly suspiró, aun sentía que su hijo podía descarriarse de nuevo y eso la tenía preocupada, Harry la había oído quejarse días antes de que Percy no la visitara tan seguido como sus demás hermanos—Bueno a cenar.

El comedor de la madriguera aun tenía esa larga mesa con sillas diferentes, lo único nuevo eran las sillas especiales que habían sido anexadas para los niños pequeños, donde estaba sentado James y a su lado Ted Lupin, el ahijado de Harry, casi como un hijo propio.

— ¿Quién trajo a Teddy? — Preguntó Harry a Hermione, la más cercana a él en la mesa—Creo que George, dijo algo de que le quedaba de camino… Harry hay algo que quiero preguntarte—Hermione sonrió con ternura— Ya pensaron Ginny y tu… ¿Quién será el padrino de Albus?

Harry se enderezó en la silla, James y Teddy mantenían una guerra de comida a espaldas de la abuela y con el propio señor Weasley como cómplice, las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en su cabeza, el padrino de Albus, había muchas personas en esa mesa que podrían serlo, que lo cuidarían y lo amarían como si fuese su propio hijo, en el caso de que él y Ginny no pudieran hacerlo, y aunque algunos no eran muy buenos ejemplos (echo una ojeada a Fred y George que se habían unido a la pelea de comida de los niños), podría contar con ellos.

—Si quieres que sea yo, lo seré—dijo Ron solemne, Hermione le besó la mejilla con cariño, Harry sonrió no había nadie mas devoto como padrino que Ron, pero aun así sentía que en ese caso él no era el indicado.

—Gracias, Ron. Pero es suficiente con que seas padrino de James, él te necesita mucho, y yo también para que me ayudes con su carácter. —dijo Harry mientras miraba a su hijo mayor lanzarle puré a la cara de su tío Fred—Además siento que solo hay una persona que podría ser la indicada para ser padrino de Albus, la persona a la que le debe su nombre…

—Pues eso esta muy difícil, porque aunque el profesor Dumbledore haya sido un genio no creo que pueda ser padrino del niño desde la tumba—Ron parecía enfadado porque Harry prefiriera a un muerto como padrino que a él, pero Harry sabía que no lo estaba en realidad, no podía enfadarse con la mención de Albus Dumbledore ese día, no cuando se celebraban 10 años de su muerte, solo trataba de no caer en cuenta de eso, pero Hermione si se acordó, de pronto se veía triste, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Harry se sintió culpable, así que decidió hacer una pequeña broma—Bueno no, los muertos no pueden ser padrinos. Pero si pudieran, ¿Quién te dijo que me refería a ese profesor? Pude estar hablando de Snape, al fin y al cabo también comparten nombre…

— ¿Le pusiste Severus al bebe? —Ron había dejado caer su tenedor y se había levantado de una, todos en la mesa lo miraban extrañados—Pero… ¿porque? ¿Ginny lo sabe?

—Claro que lo sabe, ella estuvo en total acuerdo conmigo—Harry se levantó también de la mesa, el tono de Ron no le había gustado para nada—Ese niño llevara por nombre Albus Severus, en honor de dos grandes profesores, y sobre todo grandes personas.

Harry no dijo más, y al parecer Ron tampoco lo esperaba porque se sentó de nuevo junto a su esposa, en la mesa todos habían dejado de comer para prestarles atención, y hasta los más pequeños parecían más interesados en la charla que en su juego de comida.

—Entonces brindemos, por Albus Severus Potter, un miembro mas de la gran familia Weasley—el señor Weasley levantó su vaso con una mano mientras con la otra agitaba su varita para elevar los vasos de los demás hacia las manos de sus dueños que los tomaron aturdidos— ¡Salud!

Harry bebió su Whisky de fuego, un delicioso calor se extendió por su garganta, echó una ojeada a su lado, Ron le sonreía como diciendo "estas loco, pero que hacerle" y Hermione trataba de no verlo, pero Harry no podía culparlos, ellos no podían entender del todo el porque de darle a Severus Snape el honor de compartir nombre con su hijo, ellos no habían visto la devoción con la que Snape había amado a Lily Potter y aunque sabían lo mucho que los había ayudado, cambiando por ello un poco la idea que tenían de él, no habían estado en la mente del profesor de pociones como Harry, no lo habían conocido como él.

—Tengo que irme Alice me matara—Fred fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa—Ya saben. Yo solo me colé cuando papá y James se metieron en la chimenea— A su lado George soltó una carcajada exclamando—Excelente hermano— La señora Weasley los golpeó a los dos como si aun fueran un par de niños y hubieran hecho una travesura en el colegio. Luego los besó con cariño, entregándoles unos paquetes con pastel a cada uno, y aunque los podía diferenciar muy bien, jugó con los paquetes como si no pudiera notar cual era para quien. —Hasta pronto familia—dijo George, de camino a la chimenea por la que segundos antes había desaparecido su gemelo, cuando ya estaba dentro agregó—Ah Harry, Teddy quiere quedarse a dormir. Andrómeda ya sabe.

George desapareció entre las llamas verdosas, Harry volteó hacia la mesa Ted y James comían pastel con alegría, Harry no pudo evitar el quedarse mirando a Teddy con nostalgia, el pequeño lucia la apariencia que mas le gustaba adoptar, desde que su padrino le había mostrado una foto de Sirius donde aparecían los merodeadores en sus primeros años de colegio, el niño había decidido cambiar el color de su cabello a marrón y sus facciones imitaban a un joven Remus Lupin.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. Parece que Rose no a dado problemas…—Hermione se tocó la muñeca con suavidad, donde traía una pulsera de plata brillante con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos —De todas forma ya es hora de ir a dormir.

—Si, claro—Ron se acercó a su mujer parecía preocupado— ¿Nos apareceremos?

—No Ron, iremos por la red flu, aquí si hay chimenea—dijo Hermione con impaciencia, luego se acercó a los pequeños para despedirse de ellos con ternura, dejando a su marido y a Harry solos. —Esta molesta conmigo desde que le dije lo del trabajo en Albania—susurró Ron en voz baja, para que solo Harry fuese capaz de escucharlo— Tú sabes lo que piensa. Cree que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí a archivar papeles, a que investiguemos las desapariciones de Albania. Pero ese no es trabajo para dos verdaderos aurores como nosotros… ¿Oye que dijo Ginny respecto Albania?

Harry miró a Hermione regañar a James por tirar pastel a Teddy en la cara. Albania, la verdad Harry no le había dicho nada a Ginny de ese viaje, la propuesta se las había hecho Kingsley semanas antes, para ese entonces Ginny estaba irritante por el embarazo y Harry no encontró la forma de contárselo. Hermione terminó de limpiar la cara de Teddy, le besó la mejilla y luego de intentar besar la mejilla de un resentido James caminaba de regresó a ellos.

—No se lo haz dicho hermano, pues deberías ir haciéndolo. El ministro quiere que vayamos la próxima semana…—Ron se calló abruptamente cuando su mujer se detuvo a su lado, Hermione le sonrió a Harry—Pues de nuevo felicidades Harry. Cuídate, descansa…—Hermione besó la mejilla de Harry con suavidad, Ron hizo un extraño ruidito, Harry se acordó como si de otra vida se tratara cuando Ron pensaba obstinadamente que entre Hermione y Harry había algo mas que una casi hermandad—Suerte con eso Harry. ¿No tendrás por ahí algo de Felix Felicis? la necesitaras para lograr dormir esta noche, con ese par de allá—Ron señaló a Ted y James que jugaban a atrapadas alrededor de la mesa—Nos vemos en la oficina.

Hermione y Ron desaparecieron entre las llamas verdosas, la casa había quedado preocupantemente silenciosa. Molly estaba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena mientras oía a Celestina Warbeck en un volumen bajo. El señor Weasley se había escabullido de su mujer para subir y ver al pequeño Albus. Y al parecer los más pequeños andaban en alguna de sus travesuras. Harry sacudió la cabeza, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, cuando un ruido surgió de la chimenea.

—Harry Potter. Harry…—la enorme cabeza desaliñada de Hagrid se asomaba entre los leños, de la que para el gigante era una chimenea demasiado pequeña—Ah que bueno que eres tú.

—Hagrid—exclamó Harry asombrado, Hagrid trataba de acomodar su gigante cara entre los leños, parecía carecer de mentón— ¡Ya nació Hagrid! —la cara de Hagrid se movió de nuevo—Si, lo sabemos— dijo Hagrid con alegría, luego pareció recordar algo y agregó con rapidez—digo lo se, bueno en realidad con el mensaje de Arthur todos nos enteramos…los profesores me pidieron que te felicitara de su parte, y la profesora McGonagall quiere saber si te es posible venir al castillo esta noche. Ella desea hablar contigo.

—Me encantaría ir Hagrid. Hablar con la profesora, y mostrar mis respetos por el aniversario del profesor Dumbledore, pero…—dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, Hagrid pareciendo ansioso lo interrumpió—Claro el profesor, si, de eso quiere hablarte. Es importante que vengas Harry, no te lo pediría de no ser así. Se que tu lugar en este momento es con tu familia, pero esto es realmente importante, si, muy importante—la barba de Hagrid se prendió un poco con las llamas de la chimenea, Harry las apagó con un movimiento de su varita—Me apareceré ahí en media hora…—dijo finalmente Harry—Mejor ven por chimenea, directo a mi cabaña. Te esperaré. —La cabeza de Hagrid desapareció entre los leños en cuanto terminó de hablar, el fuego volvió a prenderse en la chimenea, Harry se levantó aturdido, Hagrid había estado realmente raro, era como si no le hubiese dicho toda la verdad, pero a Harry no podía ocurrírsele alguna otra razón para que la profesora McGonagall le pidiera ir a Hogwarts, así que se conformaría con pensar que solo quería felicitarlo por las buenas nuevas y hacerlo participe de algún evento relacionado con el aniversario luctuoso que daba la casualidad se celebraba ese mismo día.

—Bien, besen a la abuela Weasley y a la cama—el señor Weasley apareció en la sala, traía a James y Ted levitando a su lado, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el piso los niños corrieron directo a la cocina—Dinamita esos dos. Me recuerdan mucho a Fred y George de pequeños. Estaban encaramados en las escaleras del tercer piso totalmente convencidos de que si se lanzaban, volarían por arte de magia. Creo que le prohibiré a Fred contarles de nuevo como pueden hacer salir involuntariamente su magia. Harry ¿Qué pasa? —Arthur paró su alegre monologo, Harry se estaba vistiendo el abrigo que había hecho llegar desde el perchero hacia él con un suave movimiento de varita— ¿Viajaras tan tarde?

—Tengo que ir a Hogwarts, Arthur. La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo. Volveré en cuanto se posible. —dijo Harry, el viejo Weasley asintió, desde la cocina llegaron corriendo los pequeños, por los gritos de Molly al parecer habían quebrado algo en la cocina—No fue adlede, te lo julo papá—dijo James deteniéndose frente la chimenea, Ted casi el doble de tamaño que el pequeño James se veía calmado —Te dije que no era una Bluger falsa del tío Fred—comentó Teddy a James, luego al ver a Harry parado en la chimenea agregó — ¿Saldrás Harry?

Harry asintió, le encantaba que Ted le llamara Harry, y no tío como a los demás, o como había sugerido mas de una vez Hermione "papá", no se creía capaz de calzar esos zapatos, aunque siempre había procurado a su ahijado como si fuese su padre, prefería ser para él algo diferente, y que le llamara por su nombre, como si fuesen de la misma edad, como el siempre llamó a su padrino Sirius, como aun amigo.

—Volveré pronto. Ahora a la cama. —dijo Harry, los niños lo obedecieron sin chistar, se despidieron de él con un hasta mañana y corrieron escaleras arriba, huyendo de la señora Weasley por supuesto, que cuando las llamas verdosas se prendieron frente a Harry salía de la cocina gritando algo sobre su tetera de porcelana china que le había regalado Percy.

Harry sintió el conocido jalón de la chimenea, cerró los ojos, prefería mil veces ir en una escoba que en red flu o aparecerse, pero eso significaba perder mucho mas tiempo del que podía, así que la escoba la reservaba para sus tiempos libres, cuando Ron y él recordaban sus épocas de colegio, y se enzarzaban en un irregular juego de Quidditch sobre la casa de campo de los Potter en el Valle de Godric.

—Aquí estas, Harry, pasa ven—la voz de Hagrid lo hizo abrir los ojos, había llegado a la choza, si, no podía haber una chimenea tan grande como esa en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera en el mismo Hogwarts— ¡Harry felicidades! —los enormes brazos de Hagrid apretujaron a Harry en un cálido abrazó—Ahora al castillo, vamos, vamos.

Harry intrigado por la extraña actitud del semi-gigante caminó deprisa junta a él y su perro gigante Fang, recorrieron los patios del colegio en total silencio, y ahí, después de pasar el sauce boxeador se encontraron el imponente castillo, que parecía dar la bienvenida a un antiguo habitante con sus puertas abiertas, Harry no pudo evitar el rememorar tantos recuerdos mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, unos mas agradables que otros.

— ¿Ya ha acabado el banquete? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido cuando pasaron las puertas de un desierto comedor —Si bueno, la profesora McGonagall lo creyó conveniente, tu sabes, hay otros asuntos que arreglar. ¡Huevos de Dragón! casi se me olvida. Tengo que ir a ver al profesor Slughorn. Bueno Harry ya sabes por donde ir. —gritó Hagrid camino al corredor que daba a las escaleras directas a las mazmorras, Harry se encontró solo, a la mitad del silencioso pasillo, como muchas veces antes, cuando de joven, había tenido que romper todas las reglas del colegio para hacer toda clase de cosas arriesgadas, pero a diferencias de esas veces ahora no era un niño, no podían castigarlo por estar fuera de la cama tan tarde y no había nada arriesgado por hacer.

Llegó al final del pasillo, la fea gárgola estaba en su lugar de siempre, con sus enormes alas semi extendidas, esperando la contraseña para cobrar vida y abrirle el paso, pero Hagrid había olvidado decirle la contraseña, o tal vez solo había esperado que Harry la dedujera por si mismo, después de todo no era la primera vez que iba ahí sin saberla.

—Albus Dumbledore—susurró Harry algo deprimido, la gárgola se movió deprisa, Harry brincó hacia el escalón mas cercano con desgano, por primera vez en todo el día se había permitido pensar en el profesor, en como sería subir esa escalera y encontrarlo como otras veces en su despacho, sentado en su escritorio, con su sombrero de punta en la cabeza, sus anteojos de media luna sobre su nariz ganchuda, y sobre todo con una enorme sonrisa bonachona en su sabio rostro. Las escaleras pararon, Harry subió los últimos dos escalones faltantes y se dirigió a la entreabierta puerta de roble. No había estado en el despacho desde que lo dejó junto a Hermione y Ron aquella contradictoria mañana después de la guerra para correr a dormir como nunca en la torre de Gryffindor, el lugar parecía el mismo, los extraños instrumentos seguían en sus estantes y los retratos de los antiguos directores estaban roncando sonoramente sobre las paredes, solo había algo diferente, que Harry podría jurar aquella vez no estaba. Aun así no era desconocido para él. El extraño podio de oro a un lado de las escaleras. Como si un imán lo atrajese, Harry se acercó a echarle un vistazo, solo para ver lo que podía contener en este caso. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un montón de inerte polvo, de donde una criatura diminuta se alzaba graznando.

— Una pena que te haya tocado verlo en tan lamentable estado—Harry pegó un respingo, pero no se volteó, no deseaba romper el hechizo o añoranza que la voz de Dumbledore había creado en él, sabía que al voltearse se toparía con un lienzo enmarcado y no con el hombre de carne y hueso, que una vez en ese mismo despacho le había dicho casi las mismas palabras. —Fawkes, ha renacido una vez mas—exclamó el retrato con alegría, Harry acarició la cabecita del fénix recién nacido con cariño, y una inquietante duda nació en él—Profesor, pero pensé que Fawkes había huido después de su muerte ¿como es que ha regresado?—preguntó al voltearse, para su asombró el lienzo donde antes había estado el retrato del viejo profesor Dumbledore estaba vacio, en blanco, como si jamás nadie hubiera pintado su rostro en él, como si el profesor no hubiese muerto— ¿Profesor?

Un ruido en las escaleras tras él lo puso alerta, como buen auror sacó su varita y avanzó con cuidado — ¿Quién anda ahí? Sal quien quiera que sea…

El corazón de Harry se aceleró con frenesí, su varita tembló en sus manos y podía sentir su piernas flaquear. Frente a él estaba la figura del mismísimo Dumbledore. Parado tranquilamente en lo mas alto de las escaleras. Tras salir de su asombro, apunto con más certeza a la figura.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Harry con recelo, el sereno Dumbledore le sonrió.

—Sabes quien soy—dijo la imagen de Dumbledore— Pero que pretendo, eso es algo que ni yo se.

Los ojos azules del hombre lo atravesaron, como si lo viesen con rayos x. Harry se asustó, retrocedió un par de pasos, sin bajar su varita. —No mientas. El profesor Dumbledore murió hace años. No se a quien quieres engañar—dijo Harry, y el impostor sonrió con diversión mientras avanzaba hacia Harry, el auror no se movió, aunque no parecía haber amenaza, puesto el hombre o lo que fuese que era no llevaba varita, no bajaría la guardia.

—Ya los he engañado a todos, a mi pesar—exclamó el ser, no había avanzado hacia Harry, sino hacia Fawkes, que acariciaba con delicadeza—Si, a ti también Harry. Hace diez años que los engañe. Pensé era lo mejor. ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Harry intentó serenarse. Esto podía ser cualquier cosa. Alguna clase de ilusión, resultado de un hechizo enemigo que no había sentido golpearlo o simplemente el deseo de su cabeza, una imaginación.

—Temo decirte Harry. Que esta vez. No esta ocurriendo en tu cabeza. La cuestión es entonces… ¿Eso significa que todo es verdad? —Dijo Dumbledore, y sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción—Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos en la estación de King´s Kross, ya entonces no eras el mismo niño delgaducho de once años que una vez conocí, no, habías madurado de sobremanera. Pero veo que ahora eres todo un hombre— Harry bajó su varita atontado ¿Cómo era posible que ese impostor supiera tanto sobre él? ¿Acaso era una especie de experto en legerimancia? —Supongo que querrás escuchar la historia completa, por favor siéntate.

Harry tomó asiento sin saber muy bien porque, todo eso le parecía una verdadera locura, el profesor se sentó en su silla frente a él, había sacado una varita de los pliegues de su túnica, y había aparecido una tetera, dos vasos y una bandeja con panecillos, aunque era una clara amenaza de peligro, Harry no hizo intentos de desarmarlo, estaba realmente aturdido.

—Harry se que haz de tener muchas dudas. Mejor dicho, apostaría que aun no te crees nada. Si, eres demasiado sensato como para creerlo a la primera. Y con las veces que te he insistido que los muertos no pueden regresar…

—Disculpe, ¿Cómo es que sabe lo de la estación? —Harry fue directo al grano, estaba empezando a pensar que todo era una clase de retorcida broma, por parte de los profesores de Hogwarts confabulados con Hermione y Ron, para hacerle pagar el no haber presentado sus respetos en la cena en honor al profesor Dumbledore, y aunque los profesores tenían la capacidad de hacer tal cosa, mientras Ron y Hermione poseían la información no muy detallada de lo que paso cuando Harry regreso de la muerte, todo era realmente descabellado.

¿Regresar de la muerte?

¿Realmente había hecho eso?

Si, definitivamente lo había hecho.

¿No podía también simplemente el profesor haber regresado de la muerte?

No, se dijo Harry. Aquella vez había sido distinta. El había hecho un sacrificio y la piedra había estado en su posesión.

¿Pero que tan distinta habían sido las muertes?

Después de todo, el profesor también enfrentó la muerte, sabiendo que lo alcanzaría. Y se sacrifico por los demás. Si eso era suficiente para regresar, entonces había la mínima posibilidad de que el hombre frente a él fuera el mismo Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿Té? —dijo Dumbledore, la tetera sirvió el té con rapidez, Harry evaluó mejor al sujeto frente a él, se veía casi igual a la ultima vez que lo había visto en la torre de astronomía, por no decir mejor. Cuando el viejo mago bebió el té que Harry había ignorado, su manga se movió, dejando su mano derecha desprotegida, una mano sana y útil, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido—Realmente estuvo muy enferma, al igual que yo. —soltó Dumbledore cayendo en cuenta que los ojos de Harry estaban sobre su mano—Harry, puede que lo que te cuente esta noche, vaya contra todo lo que haz creído valido. Pero te pido por favor, escuches con paciencia, y sobre todo con la mente muy abierta.

Harry se enderezó en su silla, ya no tenía duda que el hombre frente a él era el mismo Dumbledore resucitado, y aunque estaba deseoso de hacer mil preguntas, prefirió terminar de escuchar las añoradas palabras del profesor.

—Antes que comencemos con los cuentos. Quisiera que guardaras unos obsequios. Cachivaches que conseguí. Para los niños, el pequeño James y mi ahijado…—Dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo, Harry levantó una ceja definitivamente era el mismo, siempre enterado de todo—Claro si tu me das ese honor.

—Por supuesto. No había pensado en nadie mas para ese puesto, Profesor. Aunque parezca una locura. Realmente sentía que usted debía ser el padrino de Albus Severus—los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con sorpresa al oír el nombre del niño, Harry sonrió sabía que el único capaz de entender en verdad sus razones para nombrar así al pequeño era el hombre frente a él—Tiene los ojos de mi madre. Creo que es lo correcto.

—No lo dudo Harry—dijo el profesor agitando su varita, dos curiosos objetos se acercaron a la mesa con rapidez, un extraño colgante plateado y un anillo al parecer de oro, a Harry le recordaron con horror a los Horrocrux, pero en sí eran muy diferentes, estos objetos parecían brillar con alguna especie de luz que los depósitos de una alma oscura no podían poseer. Dumbledore tomó el anillo entre sus manos, después de observarlo un rato miró a Harry sonriendo—Lo que realmente me preguntaba, era ¿porque Albus?, es un nombre pasado de moda y de muy mala suerte…

El profesor se levantó de pronto, su sonrisa había desaparecido del viejo rostro, Harry lo imitó varita en mano, frente a ellos en el umbral de la puerta estaba un hombre encapuchado.

—Disculpen la intromisión—murmuró el encapuchado—Necesito hablar contigo Albus, es urgente.

La figura desapareció por la puerta, Harry estuvo tentado a perseguirla y exigirle que se descubriera el rostro, para comprobar que no se tratara de algún antiguo mortifago que había tenido la desfachatez de aparecerse por ahí, o para acabar con él si lo era, pero el profesor le indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

—Solo tardaré unos minutos. Luego continuaremos nuestra charla. Por mientras puedes guardar los obsequios.

El profesor desapareció por la puerta sin decir mas, Harry tardó un segundo en asimilar todo, tomó los extraños objetos de la mesa y los guardó en una de las bolsas de su abrigo. Luego se acercó hacia el podio donde el pequeño fénix dormía, esa era la prueba irrefutable de que no había imaginado el reencuentro con el mago. Harry sonrió, no podía comprender lo que acababa de suceder, pero al parecer un muerto había regresado a la vida para ser el padrino deseado de su hijo.

Semanas después en el mundo mágico se podían escuchar las alarmantes noticias por todos lados, Albus Dumbledore, estaba vivo, no había muerto como se había asegurado tiempo atrás, sino se había marchado muy enfermo hacia un lugar remoto para de una forma inexplicable regresar totalmente recuperado. Esa era la verdad que con el apoyo del ministerio, y del propio ministro fue aceptada por muchos, solo algunos que aseguraban haberlo visto morir se negaban a ella, pero la mayoría prefería acoger la idea de que era en verdad el Brujo, porque eso suponía una extraña esperanza de que los muertos de alguna forma podían regresar al mundo de los vivos.


	3. Capitulo I Una normal familia Americana

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoliers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter. (Nota edición 11/oct/12: ya no tiene spoliers ¿o acaso no has visto la peli o leído el libro?)

**Nota:**Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

.

Son la 9:08 a.m. y en vez de terminar mi tarea de hoy estoy subiendo capitulo, que hacerle. Espero les agrade este capitulo, donde al fin sale la protagonista, redoble de tambores, Artemisa Hale, no les cuento mas para que disfruten conociéndola en el capi.

Gracias por sus reviews, xD. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Bloody kisses.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo"

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo I Una normal familia americana**

**.**

**.**

El sol salpicaba de luz la ventana de la habitación afuera los pájaros cantaban y el ladrido del perro que corría tras el joven repartidor de periódicos se unía a los ruidos matinales de Rose Avenue. Algunos vecinos se saludaban periódico en mano al coincidir en las puertas de sus casas, otros corrían por las aceras en ropa deportiva, pero los más holgazanes continuaban descansando en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una chica morena presionaba la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de tapar el torrente de luz que se filtraba tras sus cortinas violetas.

— ¡Artemisa Hale levántate! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer tras la puerta de madera, luego unos golpes repitieron la alarma—Hija saldremos temprano, arriba—la morena se estiró entre las sabanas, los golpes se repitieron con mas insistencia, perezosa la figura de la chica se enderezó en la cama, en un gesto involuntario tan natural se llevó la mano a la cabeza y revolvió mas su enmarañada cabellera. Parecía indecisa, las pupilas se le dilataron al abrir los ojos a la radiante mañana, y tras bostezar se volvió a tirar entre las sabanas.

—5 minutos más— pidió en un leve susurro, pero su ruego no fue escuchado, sintió como alguien le arrebataba sus blancas sabanas y escuchó el ruido de la ventana cuando fue totalmente abierta.

—Anda niña que se hará tarde— le apremió la mujer—Iremos a visitar a la tía Marie…

Artemisa se sentó en la orilla de la cama, era una pérdida de tiempo resistirse a lo inevitable, le dedicó una mueca de disgusto a la mujer que permanecía en el marco de la puerta y se levantó de un salto.

—Si, si, ya—musitó entre bostezos, la mujer le dedicó una mirada escéptica—Ya voy mamá…

Después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación casi en las narices de su madre, Artemisa se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

Su cabello oscuro caía en desordenadas ondas por su espalda, sus ojos verdes lucían hinchados y tenía baba en el rostro, resultado de una agradable noche, se rió de si misma unos segundos y luego se dispuso a buscar cualquier cosa que ponerse, era una aburrida visita a la casa de la extraña tía Marie no un desfile de modas así que sus jeans oscuros, una blusa con un curioso estampado de cierto personaje japonés y sus convers negros tipo bota estaban bien, además de que era lo único limpio que encontró. Seguro su madre lo reprobaría en primera instancia pero de todas formas terminaría aceptándolo, después de pelearse un rato sobre gustos e identidades por supuesto.

Ahora Artemisa tenía un reto más difícil que pelear son su madre: su cabello, esa melena oscura y ondulada, que en esos momentos parecía más un nido de pájaros que cabello humano. Sin hacer mas drama y armada con un cepillo de cerdas duras se aventuró a desenredarlo, lo que le costó cinco jalones, varios mechones y un fuerte golpe contra su ropero (al intentar sacar el cepillo de entre su cabello), luego simplemente se lo amarró en un coleta, dejando su largo flequillo reposar sobre sus ojos.

._._._.

En el comedor el olor a tocino y té de hierbas inundaba el lugar, varias rebanadas de pan tostado reposaban en un plato sobre la mesa junto a una jarra con jugo y una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate untaba mermelada a una rebanada de pan.

—Hola enana—saludo Artemisa a la pequeña revolviéndole el cabello rubio, la niña bufó sonoramente y se apartó de ella—Que genio…

—Por tu culpa nos retrasaremos—le acusó la niña, luego siguió untándole mermelada a su pan, Artemisa rodó los ojos, nunca entendía los desplantes de su hermana, escrutó la mesa buscando algo para comer y justamente en un plato frente a su hermana había unas tostadas con mermelada, así que tomó una con confianza.

—¡Ey! eso es mío—le gritó la niña intentando arrebatarle la tostada, pero la morena fue mas lista y la alzó encima de su cabeza— ¡Mamá!

Como si fuese una especie de** "**bruja" que olía las broncas entre sus hijas: una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y con el ceño fruncido apareció por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

—Dejen de pelear—ordenó la mujer rubia, Artemisa bufó de nuevo y dejó la tostada en la mesa, mientras su hermana se quejaba de ella con su madre—Bueno, ya, apúrense a desayunar, que nos vamos en media hora, ándale Leyla, Arte.

La pequeña le sonrió a su madre y comenzó a devorar sus panes tostados con entusiasmo, Artemisa solo comió en silencio, era demasiado temprano para empezar un pleito.

Su madre servía el té.

— ¿Aun no te haz cambiado Artemisa? —las palabras de su madre estaban cargadas de escepticismo mientras le echaba una ojeada a sus ropas, Arte sintió el enfado recorrer su cuerpo y su hermana reía divertida—Bueno como sea apúrense, voy a sacar la basura.

La mujer tomó una bolsa negra y salió por la puerta de atrás, murmurando algo que la morena no alcanzó a entender, pero le hizo mucha gracia a su hermana.

—Hum que olor tan delicioso.

Ese era su padre, una extraña mezcla de su hermana y ella, o mejor dicho ellas eran una extraña mezcla de él, tez morena, cabello oscuro, ojos chocolate y porte inglés, y su madre, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez clara y un encantador acento francés.

—Buenos Días Arte, veo que al fin decidiste separarte de las sabanas…

Artemisa miró a su padre entrecerrando los ojos con un trozo de tostada en la boca a manera de protesta, para no contestar su saludo, y al contrario de lo que habría hecho su madre su padre no se molestó con ella, solo le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Luego llegó su madre a la mesa para desayunar con ellos. Esa mañana comieron en paz y terminaron deprisa ya que Leyla tenía apuro por irse a la casa de la tía Marie, cosa que Artemisa no entendía para nada.

¿Por qué querer ir en auto 3 largas horas para llegar a un remoto lugar en medio del bosque, donde se alzaba una tenebrosa y antigua casa (que cuando ella era pequeña le había causaba pesadillas), y pasarse todo el día con una mujer que no habla de otra cosa mas que de sus gatos?

Sí, la tía Marie era de esas típicas solteronas sin nada mas que hacer que cuidar a sus gatos y tejer, solo que ella era aun más excéntrica, vestía con extrañas ropas de épocas pasadas y tenía una fijación por coleccionar espejos antiguos, que a Artemisa le parecía realmente rara. Pero bueno, era la única familia que tenían.

._._._.

El automóvil avanzaba por la carretera desierta a una considerable velocidad, ante la ventanilla se extendía un inmenso terreno verde con arboles del tamaño de algunos de los edificios del centro de Seattle. Artemisa sonrió, si algo le gustaba de esas visitas a la tía era poder ver que había mas colores que el gris de los grandes rascacielos de Seattle.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —inquirió Leyla apagando su psp (play station portátil).

—Solo unas cuantas millas…

—Pero ¿Cómo cuanto? —para la niña rubia no importaban las distancias sino el tiempo que tardabas en recorrerlas.

—Media hora—le aseguró su padre, Leyla bufó.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos un auto volador—exclamó volviendo a coger su Psp— ¡Ya hubiésemos llegado!

Su padre soltó una carcajada y Artemisa sonrió, su hermana era tan ocurrente. Con un poco de sorpresa miró más allá de Leyla, su madre no sonreía, solo miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, a veces era tan extraña.

._._._.

Cuando llegaron a la escondida residencia, la mujer los recibió como siempre, entre abrazos y jaladas de cachetes. Ninguno de los 4 se quejó, ya estaban acostumbrados a la efusividad de la anciana. Luego la mujer los invitó a almorzar, gesto que rechazaron porque estaban realmente llenos y mejor pasaron a tomar el té, puesto que era la hora de tomarlo en Inglaterra y por ser de allá su tía seguía sus costumbres al pie de la letra.

—Vaya Leyla que grande estás…—exclamó la tía Marie sonriente— ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?

La pregunta hizo que la pequeña se apresurara a pasar una galleta que estaba comiendo más rápido de lo habitual y tomara un poco de té para poder contestar.

—Cumpliré 11 en Julio—respondió Leyla con orgullo.

— ¡Oh eso es fabuloso! La mejor edad en la vida…

La sonrisa de la tía Marie pareció agrandarse ante la respuesta de Leyla. La niña no pudo sentirse más feliz, ella adoraba a la mujer y para Artemisa no pasaron desapercibidos los ojos de sus padres sobre la tía Marie, parecían inquietos, sobre todo las verdes orbes de su madre.

—Ah y tú querida…—ahora la tía miraba a Arte— ¿Cuántos, 13?

—Catorce—corrigió Artemisa, la mujer asintió fascinada, luego dejó su taza con té sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de las hermanas.

—Son ya mayores ¿No crees Philip?

El hombre moreno sorbió otro trago de su té antes de contestar, sereno como siempre.

—No lo suficiente tía—las palabras salieron mas fuertes de lo que las niñas esperaban pero a la mujer no pareció sorprenderla el tono áspero de su sobrino.

—Para ir al colegio si, tienen la edad…

— ¡Basta!—interrumpió la mujer rubia, mientras dejaba la taza intacta en la mesita del salón y se levantaba de su asiento— Ya hemos hablado de esto y siempre será no la respuesta…

—Las cosas no son como cuando vosotros iban a la escuela Elizabeth, ya no hay….

—Por favor, tía Marie—pidió Elizabeth en un susurró la mujer calló abruptamente—Niñas pueden ir al jardín…

—Pero mamá—se quejó Leyla, por no poder enterarse de la charla, Artemisa no dijo nada estaba tratando de entender porque su madre había perdido así la paciencia, ella que siempre era tan educada.

—Nada de peros, por favor Artemisa lleva a tu hermana a jugar al jardín.

Los ojos esmeralda chocaron con el reflejo de unos ojos un poco mas opacos y especulativos, que se rindieron ante la mirada de la mayor, no admitía replicas.

—Si, vamos Ley…

Salieron del salón despacio, Leyla se negaba a irse, no le gustaba perderse de nada y quería enterarse de lo que los adultos hablaban así que pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—Por favor Leyla—exclamó Artemisa sosteniendo a su hermanita por el brazo. La niña se opuso al agarré, pero tras luchar unos instantes desistió de sus intentos.

—Esta bien, voy por mi Psp —Arte enarcó una ceja, su hermana sonreía pícaramente—Te alcanzo en el jardín.

Tres indecisos pasos hacia el pasillo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. Como no imaginarlo, su hermana estaba de nuevo espiando, recostada en el suelo de madera muy cerca de la puerta.

—No deberías ser tan cría—murmuró Artemisa acercándose a su hermana, la rubia la calló con un gesto de cabeza mientras la instaba a ponerse a su altura, la morena dudó, sabía que terminarían en problemas, pero sentía una extraña curiosidad por la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella habitación.

— ¿Cuánto mas creen poder alejarlas de la verdad?— Preguntó la voz de la tía Marie con tono burlón.

—Lo que este al alcance de nuestras posibilidades—contestó su madre con cansancio.

—En algún momento lo descubrirán, algún accidente quizá…

La anciana dejó la frase en el aire, por un momento el silencio inundó la habitación, las niñas cada vez entendían menos.

—No me mires así querida, sabes que es verdad, ¿recuerdas hace un año? Cuando Artemisa incendió aquel lugar—Artemisa pudo imaginar la cara de reproche de su madre y el rostro calmado de su padre, lo que le era imposible encontrar era la mueca adecuada para la anciana, nunca la había escuchado tan desafiante—Claro que me enteré Eli…

Enterarse. Si eso había sido un simple accidente. Ni siquiera estuvo vinculada directamente, aunque su madre no le había creído, la había hecho disculparse con la directora y la habían cambiado de instituto, de nuevo. No entendía porque hablaban de eso ahora, tal vez estaban pensando lo que ella sospechaba desde hace tiempo, que era una niña rebelde, de esas que necesitan un instituto privado y "especial", pero si era así ¿porque metían a Leyla en la charla? Una luz se hizo en su cabeza. Era mala influencia para su hermana. Alejaban a una o a la otra.

—Eso no se repetirá y…—la voz siempre segura de su madre temblaba.

—Y siempre puedes solucionarlo ¿verdad?, pensé que odiabas usar esos métodos querida—interrumpió la tía Marie.

¿Métodos? La tía Marie pensaba que la golpeaban o algo así, por eso había hablaba de un colegio especial, para alejarla de su familia golpeadora, ahora si se había perdido— Y tu Philip ¿no dirás algo?

Artemisa contuvo la respiración, en todo el tiempo que estuvo escuchando esperó que su padre hablara y justamente su hermana escogió ese instante para levantarse con escándalo del suelo, rápidamente la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Arte en voz baja, Leyla se zafó de su agarre.

—Ya me aburrí. Solo hablan de ti, voy por mi Psp—luego se alejó por el pasillo.

La morena suspiró, sabía que debía seguirla, pero quería enterarse de cómo terminaba la charla, así que corrió hasta alcanzarla.

—Solo escucharemos un poco más…

—Mira quien es la chismosa, luego dices he—Leyla rió suavemente.

— Y después jugaremos a lo que quieras—Artemisa terminó insegura la frase, sabía que luego iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras, su hermana sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras asentía.

Ambas pegaron las orejas en la puerta.

—Sabes…_**él **_ya no es como antes…—se habían perdido una parte de la conversación, al parecer el tema ya no era ella, y ni tenían idea a quien se refería la tía Marie.

— ¿Me dirás que la edad lo ha ablandado?—la voz de su padre sonó incrédula, Artemisa jamás lo había escuchado así—Eso es imposible…

Esa si era su voz, segura y calmada, como siempre, solo que con tono decepcionado, hasta pareció convencer a la mujer por unos instantes ya que esta enmudeció.

—Jamás lo perdonarás, verdad—más que una pregunta era una rotunda afirmación.

— ¡NO, YARES!

Leyla tenía al peludo gato de la tía Marie agarrado por la cola, había estado intentado que le acariciara la barriga y como no le habían hecho caso comenzó a lamer a la niña en el brazo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —ahora si estaban en problemas, si su madre salía en ese momento, no quería ni imaginarse, brincó de una y jaló a su hermana por el brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—esa Leyla no ayudaba mucho con sus preguntas, corrió doblando el pasillo y se quedaron tras un extraño anaquel, conteniendo la respiración.

— ¡Oh es Yares! Bonito, le he contado que es mitad…

— Hay que hablar en el despacho—su padre interrumpió abruptamente a la tía Marie, Artemisa respiró un par de veces, de la que se habían salvado.

._._._.

El patio de la casa de la tía Marie era amplio y estaba plagado por toda clase de plantas silvestres, tenía enormes cedros rodeándolo en un patrón que parecía separarla del bosque y a Artemisa le daba la sensación de que así era, esos inmensos arboles eran una muralla entre el exterior y la casa de la tía Marie, como si alguien los hubiese erigido de esa forma.

— ¿Qué pasó allá dentro Arte? —le inquirió su hermana en voz baja, como si lo que dijese fuera a meterla en problemas, y por la expresión que habían visto en el rostro de su madre se podía decir que así era.

—No lo se enana…—contestó sinceramente Arte.

No entendía nada la actitud de su madre, ni la de la tía Marie y menos la de su padre, ¿porque alterarse tanto ante simples sugerencias de su tía? Pero tampoco lograba entender el comentario en sí, sabía que en ocasiones era problemática, pero no de cuidado, como para ir a un internado disciplinario, y además su hermana era mas traviesa que ella, así que no era mala influencia, aunque su tía aseguraba que pronto las dos tendrían la edad suficiente para ir al colegio. Quizá hablaba de otra cosa, tal vez de un convento, y aun si fuese eso no explicaría las reacciones de su madre.

Mientras Artemisa meditaba, su hermana decidió juntar flores silvestres y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Un pequeño gritó proveniente de entre los helechos alertó a Artemisa de que algo andaba mal e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba en el jardín. Así que después de intuir a donde había ido, se adentro entre la espesura del bosque.

._._._.

El bosque era más inmenso de lo que Artemisa había imaginado, sino fuera por las ramas rotas que había dejado su hermana al caminar no hubiera podido seguir su rastro, aunque se alarmó al llegar un punto donde solo se veían unas extrañas pisabas de pezuñas en el suelo y una línea irregular, lo que sugería que alguna bestia salvaje había atrapado a Leyla, ¿Quizá un león o un oso?, lo más probable era un oso porque no había leones en medio del bosque, pero eso no tranquilizaba a la morena.

— ¡Bájame!—el grito de Leyla hizo que Arte se apresurara, brincando enormes raíces y peligrosas piedras en el camino, cruzando entre unos arbustos esperaba encontrarse con algún animal salvaje y feroz, pero jamás se imaginó una criatura así, salida de algún cuento, parecía un enorme caballo sólo que su cabeza era de pájaro.

La joven se paralizó de la impresión mientras su hermana que permanecía sostenida de un tobillo por el pico del animal le pedía auxilio.

Artemisa reaccionó cuando el ave abrió sus grandiosas alas amenazando con echarse al vuelo, así que tomó lo primero que encontró y lo arrojó contra la bestia, el golpe acertó directo en la cabeza (no por nada _**Artemisa era la mejor pícher del equipo de beisbol de su escuela**_), provocando que la criatura soltara a Leyla al suelo y arremetiera contra ella furiosa.

La morena solo atinó a cerrar los ojos para esperar la embestida del animal, cosa que jamás llegó.

—_Petrificus Totalus, Wingardium Leviosa_—se escucharon dos extrañas frases por el bosque, la primera pronunciada por dos voces fuertes y la segunda por una voz femenina de acento francés.

Artemisa abrió los ojos para toparse con la bestia a pocos centímetros de ella, sin moverse y con las alas abiertas.

—Arte ¿estas bien, querida?—le inquirió una conocida voz, ella solo atinó a asentir débilmente.

—Wow mamá, eso fue genial ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntó su hermana emocionada, Arte recordó lo ocurrido hace un momento, así que preocupada corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Estas bien Ley, no te lastimaste?— preguntó revisando a la niña que sonreía en los brazos de su madre.

—Estoy perfecta—musitó la pequeña mientras se señalaba para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Pero…—por primera vez Artemisa notó que su padre también estaba ahí, cerca de la extraña ave-caballo mirándola con ojos especulativos— ¿Cómo?

Ninguno de los tres adultos pareció escuchar su pregunta, su madre le tocaba la frente mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien, su padre y la tía Marie estudiaban al animal, solo su hermana pareció oírla.

—Fue mamá, Arte—Artemisa miró atentamente a Leyla que parecía extasiada por lo que iba a decir—Justo cuando esa cosa me tiró, ella hizo algo con una cosa que traía en su mano y me puso a levitar, fue wow…—Artemisa miró a su madre incrédula—luego creo que papá y la tía Marie dijeron Petricus o algo así mientras hacían lo mismo que mamá con esa varas…

—Basta Leyla—la voz de Elizabeth interrumpió la apasionante explicación de Leyla, que al detener su entusiasmo miró hacia el ave y se estremeció, pensar que esa cosa la había atrapado.

Artemisa se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el animal su padre seguía mirándola ahora con su tranquilo semblante habitual, mientras su tía revisaba unas cosas en la tierra.

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó Arte a su padre.

El hombre acarició las alas del animal con cuidado y luego volteó a ver a su hija.

—Un hipogrifo…—contestó de una forma natural, Artemisa se sorprendió creía que esa cosa era un ser mutante o algo así, que ni siquiera tendría un nombre o que su padre no podría saber que era, pero él hablaba de ella con demasiada naturalidad, como si le contara sobre gallinas—Comen insectos, mamíferos pequeños y pájaros…

—Es Clark, mi mascota—comentó alegre la tía Marie—por lo general no es agresivo, su actitud fue tosca, pero parece que sus intenciones eran buenas ¿no lo crees Philip?

La tía Marie le mostró al hombre moreno lo que parecía ser unas ramas de algún árbol silvestre, las cuales examinó cuidadosamente.

—_**Doxies**_—musitó Philips. Elizabeth soltó un gritó ahogado.

—Lo sabía, Clark no lastimaría a alguien de la familia—exclamó la tía Marie—Sólo quería protegerlas queridas.

Las niñas miraron a la tía Marie incrédulas ¿esa cosa querer protegerlas? Si casi las mata.

— ¡Oh!, no me quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si se topaban solas con un Doxy, ni siquiera saben hacer un sencillo hechizo repelente…

—Tía Marie—la voz de Elizabeth la detuvo para que no hablara más—Será mejor que regresemos a la casa.

La rubia tomó de la mano a Leyla y se encaminó hacía el jardín.

— ¿Puedes hacerme el favor, querido?—le preguntó la tía Marie a Philip señalando el hipogrifo.

—Claro

Artemisa siguió a la tía Marie por entre los helechos, pero al pasar un gran cedro, se escabulló de vuelta hacia donde estaba su padre, manteniéndose entre los arbustos.

—Movilius—murmuró su padre señalando a la bestia con una curiosa vara, justo como su hermana había dicho, inmediatamente el animal recobró el movimiento, parecía despertar de un extraño trance y se veía inquieto, tanto que Arte se preocupó por la seguridad de su padre, al contrario del moreno que se veía calmado y hasta sonriente, mirando a la criatura a los ojos.

Para más sorpresas Philip pareció inclinarse ante el Hipogrifo y después de unos instantes el animal le regresó el saludo, entonces el hombre lo acarició como lo había hecho cuando estaba inmóvil.

—Bien hecho Clark—musitó bajito—Te traeré un premio después, ¿Tú no quieres agradecerle Artemisa?

La joven se removió inquieta ¿Cómo es que…?

—Ven—la llamó su padre, ella dudó un instante pero un inmenso sentimiento de curiosidad la motivo a salir de su escondite, topándose con el animal, que su padre había acercado a ella.

—Tranquila—musitó su papá, cuando estuvieron mas cerca—solo míralo a los ojos—Arte hizo lo que le dijo, enfrentándose con unas orbes oscuras como el ónix—ahora inclínate para saludarlo—le instó, torpemente se inclinó, le latía aceleradamente el corazón y le temblaban las manos, pero en ningún momento dejó de ver al Hipogrifo a los ojos, finalmente este se inclinó—Perfecto te ha aceptado, ahora puedes acariciarlo…pero con cuidado.

Artemisa estaba asombrada con la criatura, tanto como para olvidar su miedo irracional y darle una lenta caricia sobre el plumaje de sus alas, era tan suave, como si fuese un águila o algo así.

—Genial pronto podrás montarlo—exclamó su padre sonriente, Artemisa lo miró asustada, y el soltó una ligera carcajada—Me encanta montarlos—susurró para sí, pero fue oído por su hija, que no atinó a decir nada, así que los dos se quedaron sumergidos en una especie de trance donde solo podían admirar a Clark, Arte por la novedad de una criatura así y Philip con lo que parecía ser añoranza.

— ¿Por qué dijo la tía Marie que nos salvó?—Inquirió la morena mirando a su padre, él no dejó de acariciar a Clark cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Un Doxy—empezó—Es como una hada—Arte levantó una ceja, ¿su papá creía en las hadas?, éste sonrió—Bueno, es una diminuta figura humana, de pelaje negro, de cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, con pequeñas alas gruesas, convexas y brillantes, como las de los escarabajos—Artemisa asintió dando razón de que entendía esa parte, como no hacerlo si su padre un distinguido maestro de zoología de la universidad de Seattle, le había enseñado a distinguir a todas las clases de insectos—que tiene dientes afilados y venenos, mortales…

— ¿Hay una de esas criaturas aquí?

—Eso parece, los Doxies no se dejan ver con facilidad, prefieren atacar por sorpresa y morderte.

Philip habló con soltura, como si el tema fuese sobre algún animal de su clase de zoología.

— ¿Hubiésemos muerto…si nos mordiese?

El moreno sonrió, luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hija y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tal vez, sino tomaban el antídoto pronto, como con las víboras—le susurró a la morena en el oído—Pero eso jamás lo permitiré y que me perdoné tu madre, pero ya no quiero mas mentiras.

— ¿Qué?—Artemisa estaba confundida, ¿seguían hablando de los Doxies?

—Te lo explicaré adentro, junto a tu hermana, vamos.

Después de despedirse cortésmente del Hipogrifo, padre e hija regresaron a la casa.


	4. Capitulo II Espejos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoliers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

.

Bueno, primero que nada y como siempre:

¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

.

**Beaa.**- Que mal que te hayas perdido, (jojojo, para que me hago esa era el chiste). Solo te diré que si es su madre.

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**.- Que bueno que te gustó xD

**yumikun8.**-Lo sabrás mmm, no diré que muy pronto, pero seguro lo sabrás si sigues la historia.

Quiero pedir una disculpa por el retrasó, pero debido a que perdía la memoria USB donde guardaba todas mis historias (no les recomiendo que lo hagan, las USB son fáciles de perder) y a que tuve que rescatar algunos archivos que había subido a mi cuenta para poder continuar esta historia en particular, no había podido subir capitulo. Por si fuera poco estoy en exámenes, así que otra disculpa adelanta si me tardó en subir el siguiente capitulo, aunque espero no sea así.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Bloody Kisses.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo"

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

* * *

.

**Capitulo II Espejos**

**.**

**.**

Las hermanas Hale esperaban sentadas en la sala de la tía Marie, la susodicha les había brindado galletas y leche y aunque habían tomado el té no hacía mucho se sorprendieron del hambre que traían.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto, Tía?—preguntó Leyla con impaciencia, meciéndose en la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Hay mucho que discutir…pero no se apuren ya saldrán.

Artemisa miró de reojo a la tía Marie, ahora le parecía otra persona. No era más la tía medio zafada, adoradora de gatos y extravagante, sino algo diferente. Era como una…ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Para Leyla no había diferencia, ella siempre vio a su tía con buenos y fascinados ojos, y Arte sabía que era porque la tía Marie le contaba fabulosos cuentos de hadas a la niña, cuentos donde salían caballos alados y seres como ese Hipogrifo, así que Leyla se tomó todo más normal.

— ¡Qué hermosos ojos querida!—exclamó la tía Marie mirando a Artemisa, la joven sonrió incrédula, sabía que sus ojos verdes eran extraños, pero no eran la gran cosa, los esmeralda de su madre eran mas bellos, hasta los achocolatados de su padre y hermana lucían mejor.

—No son tan lindos…—murmuró impulsivamente.

Leyla pareció asentir ante el comentario, tampoco les miraba nada especial.

— ¡Oh no!, enserio son preciosos, solo que ustedes no los pueden ver como yo lo hago—argumentó la mujer con pena, luego como si una brillante idea cruzara su mente se levantó y tomó a Arte de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándola con ella, Leyla las siguió sorprendida.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—inquirió Artemisa algo asustada, la tía Marie entró a la habitación donde estaban sus enormes espejos.

—Se que tu madre no me dejará deshacer el hechizo que oculta tu identidad—dijo abruptamente la anciana, ante las extrañadas miradas de las chicas—pero hay otra forma de que lo vean…

Luego de hablar descubrió lo que parecía ser el espejo más grande de todos y Artemisa se topó de golpe con su reflejo: cabello negro, ropa rara y sus mismos convers; si en definitiva era ella, pero había una abrumadora diferencia.

—Wow, ¿Cómo haces eso tía?—preguntó Leyla.

La mujer solo sonrió.

—Son morados—exclamó Artemisa al ver sus siempre orbes verdes, que ahora tenían un color entre morado y violeta.

—Si, de un morado hermoso, aunque pensé que después de tantas emociones serían rojos carmesí—la tía Marie parecía meditar algo—parece que te lo estas tomando bastante bien…

Leyla se acercó a Artemisa la miró una vez mas a través del espejo y luego directamente a los ojos.

—No lo entiendo—murmuró la pequeña, confundida.

—Yo tampoco—dijo con voz decepcionada la tía Marie—es una pena que no sean rojos…digo el morado esta bien, pero rojos serían mas fascinantes, una verdadera decepción.

Artemisa sintió que algo, parecido a lo que sentía cuando su madre criticaba sus raras ropas, se extendía por su columna vertebral, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo e inflara los mofletes involuntariamente, así que cerró los ojos cansada, siempre le pasaba eso cuando se enfadaba.

—Arte… ¿como lo haces?—el grito de su hermana la hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, molestándole mas—son rojos…

La joven miró su reflejo asustada, el color de sus ojos había cambiado de la nada, eran rojo carmesí ¿acaso era cosa de su tía? Mientras mirada a la anciana que sonreía feliz sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo, ahora a café claro.

—El rasgo más característico de los _**LeBlanc**__, __**sus ojos**_—musitó la anciana acercándose a Arte y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica—lo sacaste de tu madre querida.

— ¿Quieres decir que a ella también le cambian los ojos de color, tía?—preguntó Leyla sonriente.

La mujer asintió.

Artemisa las miraba sin pronunciar palabra, todavía trataba de digerir todo— ¿pero como lo hacen tía?

—Bueno es sencillo, el color cambia dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, morado si están emocionadas, rojo si…

—Nos enfadamos—interrumpió la morena.

—Si, si Artemisa así es—afirmó la anciana.

Leyla se acercó lentamente al espejo, abriendo los ojos como si fuese un búho.

—Por que los míos no cambian—murmuró fastidiada la pequeña rubia, su tía la miró compasiva y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Por lo general solo una de las hijas de la familia nace con ese don querida, más al ser quien es tu padre—la tía Marie le sonrió a la niña y Artemisa levantó una ceja ¿que quiso decir con eso ultimo?—pero tú tienes algo igual de especial.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo descubrirás pronto, ahora ¿quieren ir a comer?

Las niñas se sorprendieron de que su tía sugiriera ir a comer, pero al ver el reloj de madera, se dieron cuenta de que era tarde, así que sin dudarlo Leyla aceptó la invitación, saliendo rápido de la habitación, diciendo que debía lavarse las manos, la tía la seguía riendo, mientras que Artemisa se retrasó asombrada con un espejo de marco de oro y tamaño mediano, era como sí algo invisible la invitase a acercarse y tocarlo.

—Cuidado con esa curiosidad Arte—la voz de su padre la hizo pegar un brinco—Nunca se sabe que puedes encontrarte, ven es hora de comer…

._._._.

Artemisa miró a su padre cuando caminaron hacia el comedor, le parecía extraño su rostro normalmente calmado se veía diferente, como si estuviera realmente feliz, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudiera sonreír sinceramente. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la idea de ella en un internado.

—Papá…—le llamó antes de que entraran a la habitación, el hombre se volteó para mirarla a los ojos— ¿Por qué mamá tiene tanto miedo?

El hombre volteó hacia la puerta que daba al comedor y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Solo quiere protegerlas, a tu hermana y a ti, tanto como yo.

Arte quería saber más, como de que quería protegerlas, o simplemente que eran todos esos extraños sucesos, pero la voz de su padre dejaba en claro que no hablaría más, así que sin decir nada se dirigieron al comedor.

—Pero ¿Por qué? _Sein_—nada más les basto cruzar la puerta para escuchar el berrinche de Leyla.

—No, y no—contestó Elizabeth con firmeza, la niña se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesta, mientras la tía Marie sonreía divertida.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el moreno sentándose a un lado de su esposa, la mujer lo miró pidiéndole ayuda.

—Mamá no me quiere dejarme ir con la tía Marie a comprar un nuevo espejo después de comer—se quejó Leyla.

Arte sonrió en ocasiones su hermana era una caprichosa, mejor dicho casi siempre. Su padre se sirvió puré de papa antes de hablar.

—Mmm, y ¿a donde irían?—preguntó Philip con poco interés. Elizabeth lo miró molesta, mientras la tía Marie sonreía.

—A Blue Roll, por supuesto—contestó la anciana, la mujer rubia bufó como si pensara que esos dos estaban confabulando en su contra—o quizá al callejón Dyagon…

—Definitivamente no—Elizabeth se levantó exaltada de su asiento— _ce fou? Tu veux qui´ils nous tuent…tu ne peux pas croire qui´ils les cousent ils ont seulement changé parce que tu l´habile dans l´un de tes miroirs stupides _

Artemisa jamás había visto a su madre tan enfadada, solo hablaba en francés con su padre cuando algo realmente la molestaba, pero nunca de esa forma, parecía que iba a estallar y hablaba tan rápido, que la joven con su escaso conocimiento en el idioma (como se arrepentía de no haber seguido estudiándolo) solo reconoció algunas palabras, como "loca", "maten" y "estúpidos espejos", lo que la dejaba con muchas dudas sobre lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

—Calma-toi l´amour— el acento ingles de su padre hacia que su francés sonara menos fluido que el de su madre, pero pareció suficiente para calmar a la rubia—Acuérdate lo que hablamos, es hora de decir la verdad, Elizabeth.

La mujer miró angustiada a su marido y él le regresó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, mientras se acercaban a sus hijas, a la morena se le había quitado el hambre, era el momento de saber su destino.

—Niñas, es importante que escuchen lo que tenemos que decirle—comenzó su padre.

—Primero que nada déjenme decirles que las amamos—habló su madre en un afectado ingles, Leyla se levantó y fue a abrazarla, ella le sonrió—Y por eso hemos hecho todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para…

La voz de Elizabeth se trabo como si algo le impidiera continuar. _Tal vez el pensar en la familia separada era demasiado para ella_, pensó su hija mayor.

—Ocultar su verdadera naturaleza queridas—esta vez fue la tía Marie la que habló, eso no era lo que la morena esperaba—El evitar que se enteraran que poseen magia—las niñas miraban atentas a la mujer, Leyla con emoción en los ojos y Artemisa algo escéptica— ¡Oh, si! Preciosas, son brujas.

—Genial…—exclamó una emocionada Leyla saltando del lado de su madre para acercarse a la anciana—Sabía que había algo especial en la familia… ¿Y tú tía, también eres bruja?

Arte miró con enfado a su hermana, como podía creerse eso, seguro era una tonta ocurrencia de la mujer para llevar a cabo el plan de separarlas.

—Por supuesto, Leyla, tu madre también y…

—Y papá es un brujo—musitó la niña conmocionada.

—Mejor dicho mago, cielo—murmuró su padre sonriendo, todos parecían sonreír, Artemisa sintió la necesidad de huir de ese lugar— ¿Arte?

._._._.

Corrió por los pasillos de la casa sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de agua salada y su mejillas se sonrojaban. No entendía porque, pero ella no se sentía bien con todo eso. Tal vez era porque comprobaba que en verdad era un fenómeno y no solo lucía como uno.

Tampoco podía entender el estúpido entusiasmo de su hermana, ni el secretismo de sus padres y mucho menos aceptar que ella pudiera tener…magia. _Solo era un ridículo invento, _se dijo con firmeza.

No sabía como fue que terminó en aquella habitación, pero ahora se encontraba frente al enorme espejo, viendo sus enormes ojos, que en este momento eran de un **azul turquesa intenso**, y sus sonrojadas mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Siempre me gusto verme **confundida**, aunque no me gusta sentirme así…—murmuró una voz desde la puerta, ahí en la entrada estaba su madre, mirándola con un sonrisa tranquila en su dulce rostro—ese azul es hermoso, aunque por lo general los míos lucen así—mientras hablaba Elizabeth se colocó frente al espejo, dejando a su hija ver sus hermosos **ojos color rosa pastel**—Son los preferidos de tu padre y **son resultado de lo emoción que siento cada vez que las miro a ustedes**.

Artemisa escuchó atenta las palabras de su madre, luego se acercó al otro espejo, que le causaba mayor curiosidad, su madre se movió con ella.

— ¡Ay la tía Marie no aprende!—exclamó su madre al ver el espejo—primero un Hipogrifo de mascota y ahora un espejo de la soledad en la casa, a esa mujer se la van a venir llevando los del ministerio a cumplir condena en Azkaban—su madre sonrió de nuevo al terminar de hablar.

— ¿Pero que hace?—preguntó Arte un poco mas calmada, la rubia sacó su varita y se acercó al espejo con cuidado.

— ¿Te atrae, verdad?—más que una pregunta sonó a una verdad absoluta, así que la morena solo asintió—Claro. Este engañoso artefacto está diseñado para fascinar a quien lo mire—al hablar se acercó un poco más, con la mano extendida hacia el espejo—para atraparlo en otra dimensión si es tan tonto como para tocarlo—la mujer lo tocó con la punta de los dedos e inmediatamente el espejo se movió como si estuviera hecho de agua y no de vidrio, fue solo un instante en el que la mano de Elizabeth se perdió entre el espejo, cuando ella alzo esa vara que cargaba consigo y pronunció un claro _encantarto,_ y el espejo regresó a ser de vidrio, liberando su mano— Pero siempre se puede decir algo…

—Ese espejo te hubiese tragado, mamá—comentó Arte asombrada.

—Si y hubiera pasado el resto de mis días atrapada en otra dimensión de esta misma casa y sola, por eso ten cuidado ante lo desconocido Mizza—su madre no la llamaba así desde que era una niña pequeña y debía reñirla por algo, así que un extraño sentimiento recorrió el estomago de Artemisa—Tengo una idea, pregúntame lo que quieras saber sobre la magia y así sentirás que es mas real.

Artemisa miró a su madre sorprendida ¿Cómo era que su madre sabía como se sentía ella con respecto a eso de la magia? Eso era a lo que los expertos llamaban instinto materno.

— ¿Esa es un varita…mágica?—inquirió indecisa, su madre asintió— ¿Cómo funciona?

—Bueno…—Elizabeth respiró profundo, meditando sus palabras—La magia que hay en cada mago y bruja, como en ti (le golpeó suavemente la nariz a su hija), es canalizada por su varita y así se puede hacer los movimientos adecuados mientras se pronuncia correctamente para realizar el truco que uno quiere—la explicación satisfago a la morena, que sonreía mas animada— ¿Alguna otra duda?

—Lo que acabas de hacer ¿fue una clase de hechizo?—preguntó indecisa.

—Mmm, bueno mas bien un encantamiento—contestó—veras, un hechizo hace que el objeto en cuestión cambie su forma, mientras un encantamiento solo actúa sobre el de forma mas superficial, es como…—su madre dudó un momento—como sucede con una hoja de papel, la física y la química; el papel al quemarlo cambia su estructura interna, ósea sufre un cambio químico, mientras que al rayarlo o al romperlo solo cambiamos su apariencia parcial, sigue siendo el mismo papel que en un principio.

Arte procesó las palabras de su madre y como le pasó con su padre se dio cuenta que para ellos era mas fácil explicar ese mundo de magia y animales extraños, que en el que vivieron todo ese tiempo desde que ella tenía memoria.

—Haber si entendí—musitó Arte—Lo que hiciste para salvar a Leyla de su caída y lo que hicieron la tía Marie y papá serían encantamientos, como con el espejo…

—Si así es—aseguró su madre—Como te explicaré mejor—Elizabeth parecía buscar algo y lo encontró al ver a su propia hija—No te muevas _¡vêlâminis!—_algo con respecto a su hija hizo sonreír a la madre—siempre quise verte con falda y ese color es muy mono.

Artemisa se volteó inmediatamente hacia el primer espejo que halló, enfrentándose a una imagen de ella con una afeminada falda rosa palo, eso era peor que enterarse que era una bruja.

—Ese es un hechizo, sencillo pero eficaz…

—Ya entendí ahora cámbiame, por favor—Artemisa casi le suplicó a su madre, la mujer pareció dudar un momento y después simplemente pronunció el contra hechizo.

—Bien, ahora vamos a buscar a tu padre, hermana y loca tía, todavía hay mucho por revelar.

Artemisa salió abrazada con su madre de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón la idea de ser una bruja ya no le parecía tan descabellada, sin contar con el alivio de que no iría a algún internado disciplinario.

.


	5. Capitulo III El callejón diagon

.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoliers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

.

Bueno, primero que nada, aunque no tengo cara, una disculpa por la tardanza. Se que lo ultimo que dije fue que tenía exámenes, y que había perdido mi memoria USB, y en su momento las dos fueron razones validas, escusas fáciles. Lo bueno es que ya no podré usarlas, salí de vacaciones hace mucho (ya casi es hora de regresar a la escuela) y mi señor padre me regaló una USB de 8gb, así que sin escusas ni pretextos aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

Una cosa que si me gustaría mencionar, pero no como pretexto, es que aunque ahora tengo tiempo y una memoria nueva, he perdido temporalmente a mi mejor amiga a la hora de escribir, mi computadora. Como dije no es pretexto, pero si me gustaría que lo tuviesen en cuenta, solo por si me vuelvo a tardar más de la cuenta.

Gracias por su compresión, nos seguimos leyendo.

.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo"

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

* * *

.

**Capitulo III Una visita al callejón Diagon**

**.**

**.**

Después de descubrir que eran brujas, Leyla y Artemisa entendieron muchas cosas de su vida, que antes les parecían incomprensibles: como el porque su madre siempre parecía oler los problemas cuando apenas y se metían en ellos, que fue aclarado por su tía que les comentó sobre el encantamiento alarma, muy usual entre las madres preocuponas del mundo mágico; o el porque su padre jamás llegaba tarde al trabajo, él siempre podía "aparecerse" en distancias cortas sin ser detectado por el ministerio de E.U.A (que era mas flexible que el Inglés).

Otras cosas que aprendieron, fue como el mundo mágico coexistía con el mundo muggle, ósea el de las personas sin magia, y que éste último tenía su propio gobierno, el ministerio, donde un ministro era el responsable de la seguridad de todos lo magos de cierta área.

Pero no solo su tía Marie las instruyó en el fascinante mundo de la magia (mostrándoles objetos mágicos y sus utilidades, o plantas extrañas de propiedades especiales) sino que sus propios padres participaron en su transición al mundo de la magia: su padre estaba encantado con enseñarles todo lo que sabía sobre criaturas mágicas, que no era poco, mostrándoles algunos especímenes que habitaban en el bosque o libros como "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", y su madre, aunque se negó en un principio, después de las insistencias de Leyla accedió a enseñarles a volar sobre una escoba y las reglas del Quidditch, ellas jamás se hubieran imaginado que su delicada madre era una ex –jugadora de ese peligroso deporte.

._._._.

Ahora las hermanas Hale se encontraban pasando los primeros días de sus vacaciones en la casa de la tía Marie, Artemisa estaba absorta leyendo sobre Quidditch, mientras Leyla intentaba atrapar a Yares, una gata peluda y barrigona que la tía Marie aseguraba era mitad Kneazle, para ponerle un moño.

—Ya deja ese animal, Ley— le recriminó la morena.

La niña hizo caso omiso a la queja de su hermana y continuó con su hazaña.

La gata se escapó por un pelo de las inquietas manos de la rubia y corrió a esconderse debajo del sofá donde estaba Artemisa, cuando un fuerte ruido golpeo la ventana, haciendo a las niñas pegar un brinco asustadas.

—Es un pájaro—murmuró Leyla acercándose a la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar al animal—Una lechuza, ven bonita.

El ave voló por encima de la cabeza de la niña rubia huyendo de su agarre.

—Cuidado Ley, te puede picar—le regañó Arte observando al animal que volaba en círculos por la habitación, como aguardando algo.

—Trae algo en la pata—exclamó Leyla señalando lo que sostenía la lechuza, una carta.

—Oh si y no es para ti querida—la tía Marie apareció de la nada en el salón con una de sus socarronas sonrisas en el rostro—Apostaría mis reservas de Whisky de fuego que es para tu padre.

—Hablaban de mi—el hombre desde la puerta miró sonriendo a sus hijas, con esa extraña expresión que había adquirido desde que supieron la verdad, y como si solo lo hubiese estado esperandole el ave sobrevoló al nivel de su cabeza soltando la carta en sus manos.

—Papá ¿Qué es? —preguntó la pequeña rubia señalado el sobre. El hombre no pareció escucharla, leía la carta con atención, arrugando el entrecejo ante la información.

—Esto no le va a gustar a tu madre…—murmuró Philip doblando la carta, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijas. Luego de alimentar a la lechuza y observarla partir, caminó hacia la puerta y sin decir ni una palabra desapareció tras ella.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —inquirió Arte asombrada, su padre se veía realmente exaltado por la misteriosa carta, los ojos asustados de su hermana opinaban lo mismo, en cambio la tía Marie parecía apunto de echarse una buena carcajada ante su preocupación.

—Lo que tenía que ser, ¡al fin iremos al callejón Diagon!—exclamó la tía Marie levantándose de su silla—Ah y me deben una botella de Whiskey de fuego…no se les vaya a olvidar.

._._._.

Leyla y Artemia caminaban por el bosque tomadas fuertemente de la mano de su madre, su padre iba a la cabeza varita en mano y algo mas relajada iba la tía Marie en la retaguardia. El lugar parecía relativamente en calma y eso era lo que mas preocupaba a los adultos. Artemisa caminaba con cautela, entendía el miedo de sus padres a las bestias feroces o eso creía ella, porque nadie había dicho nada abiertamente, ¿pero a que más podían temer?

—Estamos cerca…—susurró la tía Marie adelantándose un paso a los demás.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Elizabeth abrazando fuertemente a sus hijas.

La tía Marie no contestó, simplemente señaló entre unos arbustos lo que parecía una tetera oxidada.

—Bien…—murmuró Philip acercándose a la tetera— ¿Dónde es el destino?

—El parque Greenwich—contestó la tía Marie—Es el lugar perfecto, fuera de la zona comercial.

El moreno asintió conforme, luego se acercó a su familia varita en mano.

—Reforzaremos los hechizos desilusionadores—murmuró levantando su varita hacia su esposa, la mujer rubia se desprendió con pesar de sus hijas pidiéndoles que se quedaran juntas y cerca de la tía Marie, el hombre musitó extrañas palabras mientras agitaba hábilmente la vara, cuando terminó, no había cambios visibles en la mujer, solo sus ojos parecían mas opacos de lo normal.

—Philip… ¿crees que con Arte deberíamos…? —inquirió Elizabeth acercándose a sus hijas, la morena se sorprendió de que la tomara fuertemente de la mano.

—No lo creo necesario, cielo—el moreno se acercó hacia Leyla—Los hechizos que usamos son muy poderosos, no por nada fueron hechos por el profesor…

—Como sea—interrumpió la tía Marie algo cortante—ese vejete hizo bien su trabajo por una vez, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa, mis niñas—instó a Artemisa y Leyla que se acercaran a ella —esto que ven aquí es un traslador—señaló la tetera oxidada.

—Tía…—musitó Leyla sonriendo—es una tetera.

Artemisa también sonrió al ver la cara de Leyla tan condescendiente, sus padres estaban muertos de la risa (a su manera claro) y la tía Marie sonreía algo menos divertida.

— ¡Ay niña!—exclamó la anciana—Bueno comenzaré diciéndoles que un traslador es un objeto mágico—la mujer enfatizó esa palabra mientras veía a la niña rubia, que parecía repentinamente avergonzada— que permite viajar en conjunto a través de distancias considerables.

— ¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Artemisa, su hermana la miró con enfado, ella era siempre la de las preguntas interesantes, pero al estar cohibida por lo de la tetera se le había pasado preguntar.

—Ya lo verán, ahora acérquense—ante la petición de la tía Marie, Philip tomó a la niña rubia de la mano para acercarse mientras su mujer hacia lo mismo con su hija morena—A la cuenta de tres coloquen una mano sobre la tetera.

Artemisa miró intrigada a su madre, la mujer le instó con seguridad en su mirada a hacer lo que la anciana decía.

—1, 2, 3….

Solo un segundo tuvieron las manos sobre la tetera, cuando esta comenzó a agitarse y luego volaron todos por los aires. Leyla gritó desorientada.

— ¡Suéltenla! —ordenó Philip, Artemisa dudó un momento asustada, pero los tranquilos ojos de su padre la instaron a obedecer, sintiendo en instantes la inevitable caída. De repente ya no estaba en medió de la maleza del bosque, sino sobre un bien cortado pasto y entre flores coloridas.

_**Comenzó a estornudar**__,_ _**rosas**_.

— ¡Oh dios! Levántate Mizza—musitó su madre ofreciéndole ayuda, la morena la aceptó sin parar de estornudar, caminaron alejándose de las flores— ¿Estas bien cielo?

La morena respiraba con dificultad, a sus espaldas una ligera risa se extendió.

—Ley no es gracioso—riñó la mujer rubia a la niña, la pequeña calló de inmediato ante la dura expresión de su madre.

—Lo siento—se disculpó —sólo que no entiendo porque es alérgica a las rosas si son tan hermosas…

Una risa mas madura interrumpió a la pequeña, la familia Hale se volteó extrañada hacia donde estaba la tía Marie.

—Oh no me rió de ti cielo—murmuró la mujer en cuanto pudo dejar de reír—es que hace mucho no tenía un viaje tan divertido.

._._._.

Londres era totalmente diferente a los Estados Unidos, por lo menos para los ojos de la morena. Las calles eran mas angostas, las casas estaban mas juntas y las personas parecían mas serias, caminaban derechas con prisa al igual que en Seattle, pero aun así diferente.

—Papá podemos comprar helados—Leyla señaló una heladería al otro lado de la calle, su padre negó con la cabeza suavemente — ¿Por qué?

—No tenemos tiempo…—contestó Philip con calma, Leyla cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un claro gesto de disguto.

—Hay mejores helados en Florean Fortescue, lo verás—le susurró como consuelo la tía Marie.

Luego caminaron en silencio.

Arte notó que su madre le apretaba más fuerte la mano y su padre tanteaba en su bolsillo cuando llegaron a un viejo edificio, parecía un bar, "el caldero chorreante" rezaba el letrero de la entrada, y las personas que caminaban frente a él lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

—No deberíamos ir por aquí—murmuró Elizabeth.

—Hay querida, no hay otra opción—exclamó la tía Marie cruzando la acera con calma—A menos que vayamos por la red flu, pero eso sería contraproducente.

—No pasa nada, solo comportémonos como lo que somos, magos extranjeros—musitó Philip, la tía Marie se rió con fuerza diciendo algo como "imposible con tu acento inglesito", pero fue silenciada cuando la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre mayor, encorvado, calvo y de capa mugrienta, salió maldiciendo.

— ¡No regresaré lo juro! —gritó a la nada mientras se perdía por la acera.

—Ese viejo Marcían aun vive—musitó divertida y en voz baja la tía Marie mientras entraban al local, era un sitio oscuro y destartalado, había gente extraña sentada en mesas de madera, bebiendo en vasos de cristal y hablando en voz alta, una mujer de sombrero puntiagudo platicaba con el cantinero en la barra, parecía realmente molesta.

—Ese Marcían que se cree, ¡era falsa!...—se quejaba la bruja—Lo denunciare ante el ministerio.

—Disculpe—Philip se acercó hasta la barra apartándose un poco de su familia, todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos—Soy Philip Hale—le extendió la mano al cantinero, el hombre que lo había estado mirando dudoso, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano e inmediatamente lo soltó.

—Tom—contestó simplemente el hombre limpiando un vaso— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vera mi familia y yo venimos desde América—se oyeron exclamaciones de todo tipo, unas brujas que estaban en un rincón dijeron algo sobre Salem, mientras un mago bajito y de orejas puntiagudas escupía en el suelo recitando un largo rezo—Nos entrevistaremos con un amigo en el Callejón Diagon y…

—Le mostraré—contestó el mago algo mas serio, dejó el vaso que había estado limpiando sobre la barra y se quitó el mandil marrón que llevaba encima de sus extrañas ropas—Síganme.

._._._.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo. Después el cantinero los sacó por la puerta trasera del bar y se detuvo frente a un enorme muro de ladrillos, donde no parecía haber una segunda puerta por ningún lado, ¿así que a donde se supone que iban?

— Tres arriba... dos horizontales...y es todo—murmuró Tom señalando con su dedo sucio algunos ladrillos de la pared, Philip asintió.

—Gracias Tom—le dijo estrechándole de nuevo la mano—Nos veremos pronto.

—No hay de que y no se preocupe por lo de hace rato, es solo ya sabe…—el hombre pareció dudar de sus palabras—lo que dicen de los magos americanos.

Philip y la Tía Marie rieron con ganas, el hombre los acompañó un rato, pero luego recordó que debía servir más jerez a las viejas brujas, así que sin más palabras se fue hacia el bar.

— ¿Qué dicen sobre los magos americanos? —preguntó Artemisa mientras su padre tocaba los ladrillos con su varita.

—Lo mismo que dicen los Ingleses de los muggles Americanos—contestó Philip sonriendo, Leyla quiso preguntar que decían, pero un movimiento en la estructura de ladrillos la dejó sin habla, ante ellos ya no había un muro, sino un pasaje a un inmenso Callejón.

— ¡Bienvenidas al Callejón Diagon! —exclamó la Tía Marie, adelantándoseles unos pasos, Leyla se apresuró para ir a su lado, la anciana estaba observando enormes calderos en la tienda mas cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Primero iremos a Gringotts —les riñó Elizabeth cuando se quedaron frente a otra tienda donde vendían escobas y artículos para Quidditch, a Artemisa le parecía fascinante la Nimbus 20 nueva generación, mientras Leyla veía unos hermosos guantes de cuero color rosa con ojos brillantes—El dinero de sus mesadas no funciona aquí.

—Ah no te preocupes Eli—exclamó la tía Marie sacando una bolsita de piel de entre sus ropas—Tengo suficientes sickles para unos helados, ustedes vayan a ese aburrido Banco, a mirarle las viejas caras a esos gruñones duendes.

Leyla saltó de alegría ante la idea de comer al fin los prometidos helados, Artemisa miraba la indecisión de su madre divertida, su padre parecía como siempre más relajado.

—Está bien—murmuró Philip_—_Iremos al banco a hacer un cambio, quizá y con buena suerte nuestra antigua cuenta aun este… —no había terminado la frase cuando su mujer soltó un alarido—Bueno no, como sea nos veremos en Florean Fortescue en una hora, pórtense bien.

Por increíble que parezca el hombre no le dedicó la intensa mirada de advertencia a sus hijas, sino a la tía Marie que solo resopló ante las risas de las niñas.

—Hagan caso a la tía Marie—susurró Elizabeth acercándose a sus hijas y besándoles las mejillas, de nuevo estaba nerviosa, y Arte no pudo dejar de pensar que ya no estaban el peligroso bosque—Y por favor no se separen eh.

Después de mil consejos departe de Elizabeth hacia sus hijas y la tía Marie, el matrimonio Hale se perdió por el callejón tomados de la mano.

—Bueno, ahora que sus padres no están ¡nos divertiremos! —exclamó la tía Marie arrastrando a las niñas por el Callejón.

._._._.

Anduvieron por todo el callejón, viendo los escaparates con los ojos muy abiertos, riendo de los chistes de la tía Marie sobre cada cosa que veían y sobretodo maravillándose con ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante ellas.

Después de deambular sin rumbo fijo fueron a una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo, y eran de todo tipo, unos enormes forrados de piel, otros pequeños del tamaño de un centavo, otros que se leían solo de noche, y muchos mas; ahí la tía Marie regateó con la tendera por el precio de un grueso libro sobre Plantas y plagas y luego de discutir un largo rato llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Espero que sea verdad lo que dice sobre eliminar los gnomos del jardín, Romualda— amenazó la tía Marie mientras le entregaban el libro —Si no lo regresaré, no lo dudes.

Artemisa sonrió las ocurrencias de su tía y se adelantó un pasó para abrir la puerta del local. Cuando lo hizo se topó de frente con una niña pelirroja, de ojos cafés y rostro pecoso.

—Lo siento—murmuró la pequeña de no mas de once años moviéndose azorada para dejarla pasar, después de que salieran de la tienda y caminaran hacia otra, Artemisa volteó hacia la librería para echar un vistazo y alcanzó a ver un pequeño rubio, tan pálido como elegante que entraba solitariamente a la librería, tal como aquella pequeña.

— ¡A miren la hora! el tiempo vuela—comentó la anciana observando su reloj de bolsillo—Tenemos que irnos a Florean Fortescue, como sea los ojos de sapo pueden esperar.

._._._.

Caminaron de nuevo por el callejón y se detuvieron frente a un local que tenía una pequeña terraza, "Florean Fortescue los mejores helados de todos los sabores…"

Y tenían razón, Artemisa jamás había probado un helado de chocolate más delicioso que ese que tenía en sus manos, Leyla opinaba lo mismo mientras devoraba su caldero de pistache y la tía Marie ya iba en su tercer cono de algas acuáticas con limón, cada quien sus gustos.

El lugar era acogedor, tenía muchas mesas sin orden o concierto, donde había familias de magos descansando un rato: los padres conversaban o leían ese extraño periódico "el profeta", donde las fotos se movían, mientras los niños devoraban helados con alegría.

Daban ganas de quedarse ahí el día entero.

Artemisa desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta que tenía vista al callejón, en ese preciso momento pasaba un grupo de niños.

— ¿Pero porque no Ted? Solo un helado—murmuró un pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Y te dejaremos en paz —agregó el otro pelirrojo del grupo.

Arte notó que los pelirrojos eran gemelos idénticos, casi como ver dos gotas de agua. El hombre al que hablaban era mayor a ellos, pero no tan viejo como para ser su padre, quizá veinte años, de cabello marrón y ojos azules.

—Y si no se los compras no la harán—sentenció otro mas pequeño, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes ocultos tras unos anteojos redondos.

—Exacto Albus, no lo haremos—murmuró un moreno en el que no había fijado la vista antes, era de su edad en apariencia, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta—Y creo que hay una encantadora razón para entrar.

Le guiñó un ojo con presunción, luego se rió con los que parecían sus primos. Artemisa bufó enfadada y volteó a otro lado, odiaba a los niños creídos que tonteaban tan descaradamente, como si todas fuesen a caer a sus pies, o como si ella fuera como todas, ¡ja!

—Tía este es el mejor helado que he probado—exclamó Leyla dejando el caldero vacio en medio de la mesa. Artemisa miraba fijamente su cono, rehusándose a voltear hacia la puerta, pero le era casi imposible al estar tan cerca de ella.

La alegre campanita que anunciaba que alguien iba a entrar al local sonó y Arte bufó de nuevo, pero no eran el grupo que había visto por la ventana, sino sus padres, los que ingresaron.

—Veo que comenzaron sin nosotros—les reprochó Philip al tomar asiento junto a Elizabeth—Bueno de todas formas tengo que irme, veré al profesor a las 2.

La tía Marie vociferó algo sobre el viejo tonto, mientras pedía otro helado ahora de tocino con pan, cuando Philip se fue. Después de comentar con palabras malsonantes por un rato lo terrible que era el viejo brujo, Elizabeth la censuró, porque la mirada de los demás clientes de la heladería era entre curiosa y hostil.

Artemisa comió una segunda ración de chocolate y echó una ojeada a la ventana pero no había rastro del grupo de jóvenes magos, seguro se los llevo el tal Ted a la fuerza. Arte lo compadecía esos niños parecían mas molestos y vengativos que su rubia hermana y eso ya era decir mucho.

Más tarde, después de comprar un par de chucherías por ahí, comieron unos emparedados de jamón y ternera con un enorme zumo de naranja, en un restaurante, que para la tía Marie fue una desafortunada sorpresa encontrar.

— "La bruja asada" que nombre mas vulgar—murmuró la tía Marie cuando salieron del restaurant—Y pensar que por eso quitaron la vieja tienda de sombreros…

—Esa tienda pereció en la guerra, ya te lo explicó la mesera Tía—susurró Elizabeth enfadada.

La anciana decidió ignorarla y seguir despotricando contra la comida de "la bruja asada", pero cuando cruzaron por la tienda de calderos, olvidó su odio y se puso a buscar un caldero de peltre numero 6, asegurándoles a las niñas que eran los mejores para hacer filtros de amor.

—Ahora nos quedaremos por aquí—dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba al muro de donde habían llegado—Su padre vendrá en cualquier momento, esta a punto de anochecer.

Y como si fuese adivina, Philip apareció por la acera. Traía una enorme jaula bajo el brazo, con un animal dentro, era una hermosa lechuza marrón con rayas rojizas.

—Es para ustedes pequeñas—dijo después de que cruzaran el pase de los ladrillos y se sentaran en una de las mesas mas apartadas del Caldero chorreante con la jaula sobre la mesa—La necesitaran.

— ¿Para que papá? —preguntó Ley alimentando a la lechuza.

—Para enviarle cartas a Tía Marie…—contestó Philip—Cuando vayamos a Hogwarts

— Que…—Elizabeth dejó caer la taza de donde estaba bebiendo té e inmediatamente una harapienta bruja se acercó a limpiar, así que por unos minutos la rubia aguantó la furia, en cuanto se hubo ido, jaló del cuello de la camisa a su marido para acercarlo a la mesa— ¡Estás loco!

—No, escucha querida—se defendió Philip, su mujer seguía igual de enfadada—Esta todo arreglado iremos los cuatro, cuando empiece el año escolar.

Elizabeth extrañada soltó a su marido, éste sonreía junto a la Tía Marie, las niñas parecían más bien asustadas, nunca habían visto a su madre perder los estribos de ese modo y menos con su marido.

— ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros también iremos?—preguntó la rubia más calmada, su marido asintió— ¿Cómo profesores?

—Enseñaré Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tú si lo deseas puedes dar clases de Quidditch—musitó Philip bebiendo de su vaso de cristal.

—Vaya, esto es mas que bueno—exclamó la Tía Marie—Hay que celebrar ¡Tráeme Whiskey de fuego, Tom!

._._._.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Elizabeth pareció asimilar para bien la noticia, murmuró algo sobre seguridad y siguió bebiendo su té. La tía Marie celebró toda la noche, luego de que se le acabaran sus sickles y después de que Philip se negara a comprarle mas Whiskey de fuego, les recordó a Arte y Ley que le debían una botella, pero antes de que pudieran pagársela se quedó dormida en su silla, Philip la ayudó a irse a una habitación del local, que también era hospedería, a acostar mientras sus hijas terminaban de cenar.

—La tía Marie es un peligro con botella de Whiskey en la mano—comentó Elizabeth mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, cuando llegaron ante la cuarta puerta a la izquierda pareció suspirar—Dadas las circunstancias compartirán habitación.

Las niñas bufaron sonoramente, no había nada que les molestara más que compartir habitación, Leyla decía que Artemisa roncaba y hablaba en lenguas raras cuando dormía, mientras Artemisa sabía por experiencia que su hermana caminaba dormida.

La habitación no era muy grande y para desgracia de las hermanas Hale solo tenía una cama, acompañada de un escritorio, un armario y el pequeño baño, donde un espejo encantado te decía que tal lucías.

— Quiero el lado derecho—exclamó Leyla mientras se echaba en la amplia cama, Artemisa no protestó y la dejó arroparse hasta las orejas.

Alimentó a la lechuza, que había bautizado como Zero, después de enterarse de que era un macho y de pelearse con Leyla por quien le ponía nombre, lo que se había arreglado con la intervención de su madre que persuadió a Ley de que le compraría una hermosa gatita si le dejaba la lechuza a su hermana mayor.

El ruido del tren nocturno perturbó los sueños de Leyla, para su suerte era el último del día, Artemisa lo siguió por la ventana hasta perderse entre los edificios de Londres y cuando estaba apunto de irse a acostar, vio a una _**hermosa águila**_ en el techo del local vecino, parecía estarle devolviendo la mirada con sus enigmáticos ojos negros.

—Arte, ¡apaga la luz! —le gritó su hermana aventándole una almohada a la cara. La morena se agachó para recogerla del suelo y aventársela de vuelta a Ley, tardándose solo diez segundos, pero cuando volvió a ver por la ventana ya no había nada en el techo vecino.

Con una extraña sensación revolviéndole el estomago le sopló a las velas que alumbraban la habitación y se fue a acostar.

.


	6. Capitulo IV La varita especial

.** Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoliers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

.

¡Hola! Despues de tanto tiempo al fin tuve la decencia de subir capitulo, espero no sea demasiado tarde, y todavía les interese. También espero que si por alguna razón les interesa, el capitulo les guste. La verdad es que tuve que hacerle cambios, por que no me convencia, y quedó así...!Nos leemos!

Bloody kisses.

.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo"

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

*Desde este capítulo aparecen textos en cursiva, que también son muy importantes: _no los escuches…_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

* * *

.

**Capitulo IV La varita especial**

**.**

**.**

_Un ruido extraño le molestaba._

_Era como el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, pero demasiado cerca._

_Tic-tac. Estaba ahí en su cabeza. Tic-tac_

_Perforándole los oídos._

_Tic-tac._

_._

— ¡Cállense!

Se enderezó con dificultad, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó su hermana desde el baño, luego de un segundo y antes de que Artemisa respondiera, agregó—Bien loca. Gritaste como si te fueran a matar.

Artemisa se revolvió el cabello antes de ponerse de pie. La habitación seguía tal como la recordaba del día anterior, tan austera y tétrica. Parecía que aun era de noche.

Buscó un reloj. Necesitaba saber la hora.

— ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró después de darse por vencida en su búsqueda, había perdido su reloj.

Su hermana salió del baño, lucia recién bañada con el rubio cabello húmedo y la piel finamente brillosa.

—Hora de irnos—dijo Leyla secándose el cabello con una toalla— Arte ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Artemisa miró los ojos de su hermana sorprendida. No recordaba haber soñado nadan o quizá…el dolor se volvió más fuerte, como si el forzar a su mente en recordar fuera el problema.

—No lo sé…

._._._.

Mientras desayunaban en una mesa del casi desierto caldero chorreante, una lechuza rojiza les entrego tres cartas: una estaba dirigida a Leyla, otra a sus padres y la última era para ella. La de su hermana era una invitación de la subdirectora para cursar el primer año de Hogwarts, la de sus padres era una agradable exhortación a ser profesores del colegio y la de ella, esa era algo diferente.

— ¿Petición? ¿Cuándo les pedí ser uno de sus alumnos? —comentó Arte con fastidio, tenía la carta en la mano y no le hacia nada de gracia haber sido "una excepción".

—Deberías agradecer que te han aceptado—murmuró la tía Marie sobándose la cabeza, Artemisa sonrió parecía que la resaca no le había sentado nada bien a la mujer, tenía ojeras y el cabello canoso revuelto—Pero si ese vejestorio no te hubiese aceptado me tendría sobre él, no lo dudes…

— ¿Quién es vejestorio? —preguntó Leyla.

—Significa que es un viejo amigo de Tia Marie, cielo—contestó Elizabeth seria, a su lado Philip parecía apunto de soltar una carcajada y frente a ella tía Marie bebió de un tarro sospechoso que había comprado en la barra antes de que los Hale bajaran a desayunar.

._._._.

Después de desayunar y con la lista de los útiles en la mano, se dirigieron de vuelta al callejón Diagon, donde compraron para cada una tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras), un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario, un par de guantes protectores de piel de dragón (los de Leyla de un color rosa chillón) y una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados), también como parte del equipo de trabajo 1 caldero de peltre medida y otras cosas. Una cosa especial —que a petición de Tía Marie —compraron para Artemisa fue un mapa astral, ya que la vieja bruja le aseguró que lo necesitaría para tomar la interesantísima clase de adivinación.

Pero la parte que mas les gustó a ambas niñas fue adquirir la ansiada varita.

El local era tétrico y pequeño, había muchas estanterías con alargadas cajas, lo que a Artemisa le recordó el área de zapatería de los enormes centros comerciales de Seattle, pero dudaba seriamente que ahí hubiera algunos convers negros tipo bota. Esos magos no sabían de moda, todos vestían anticuadamente y los jóvenes, aunque mas modernos que sus padres, no dejan de lucir extravagantes; llevaban extrañas capas, gamuzas coloridas y sombreros puntiagudos; y aun así, esas tipas en la tienda de túnicas se habían atrevido a señalar sus pantalones holgados y convers rosas arrugando la nariz. Ella que había pensado que con todo sus excentricidades los magos y brujas no la juzgarían, se había equivocado.

—Nuevos clientes—murmuró el mago que atendía la tienda, era viejo, flaco, de aspecto enfermo y con unos enormes ojos mas grandes que su rostro, los cuales los evaluaban descaradamente —Casi nunca hay gente nueva por aquí…

Miraba con curiosidad la varita que sobresalía del abrigo de su padre.

—Somos americanos—murmuró Philip sereno mientras que con la excusa de abrocharse el abrigo escondía mejor la varita—Es nuestra primera vez en el callejón, Philip Hale.

El hombre aceptó la mano del moreno con lentitud, murmuró "un placer" y luego se perdió tras los anaqueles. Artemisa miró asombrada como una cinta métrica comenzaba sola a tomarle medidas a Leyla, del codo al hombro, de cada dedo, de la muñeca al codo y hasta de la mano a la nariz, por lo menos no fue tan molesta como la de la tienda de túnicas que midió hasta el tamaño de su nariz y orejas.

—Ciertamente no parece un mago americano, sin ofender—la voz del tendero se escuchó a lo lejos con cierto aire escéptico cuando la cinta dejó de medir—Bien podría ser Inglés.

Regresó al área de espera con unas cuantas cajas bajo el brazo y recogió la cinta métrica que reposaban en la mesa de madera.

—Será porque mis padres eran ingleses—contestó Philip con franqueza, a Artemisa le parecía extraño el secretismo de sus padres, nunca habían negado sus orígenes y hasta les habían inculcado un par de sus costumbres, en su casa se comía comida francesa por lo menos una vez al mes y se tomaba el té no tan estrictamente como con la tía Marie pero si de vez en cuando, si no se avergonzaban entonces ¿Por qué ocultar sus orígenes? —Murieron hace mucho, quizá no los conoció habían emigrado a América antes de la primera guerra.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaban de la guerra, una época oscura fue lo único que dijo, luego le ofreció a Leyla una de las varas que contenían las cajitas alargadas.

—Agítala—le pidió con suavidad Elizabeth a la niña. La pequeña la agitó con brusquedad y la vara salió volando de su mano y se estrelló contra la pared.

—Definitivamente no—exclamó el hombre, la niña rubia lo miraba asustada.

Artemisa sonrió discretamente, sin tan solo estuviera la tía Marie se podría reír abiertamente, ya que las carcajadas de la anciana cubrirían su risa, pero por alguna desconocida razón la mujer dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y los vería a la hora del almuerzo en otro restaurante que no fuese la bruja asada; parecía no querer entrar a la tétrica tienda de Ollivander — Tal vez esta.

Ahora le ofrecía una varita mas corta de color caoba, Leyla la tomó desconfiada y la agitó suavemente, la punta se iluminó con un tono dorado que se extendió por la tienda.

—Extraño en verdad—murmuró el señor Ollivander—Pensé que jamás vendería esa varita—los Hale lo miraban con una ceja levantada, Leyla resopló, Artemisa sabía lo que pensaba ¿varita defectuosa? —Verán, fabrico todas las varitas que vendo, pero justamente hace dos años un viejo amigo Francés me ofreció un trueque y lo acepté—ahora miraba a la señora Hale sonriendo, la mujer que se había mantenido extrañamente callada, volteó la vista hacia el callejón, esquivando los especulativos ojos del señor Ollivander.

—No son tan malas las varitas francesas—comentó Philip llamando la atención del viejo vendedor.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa mientras tomaba en sus manos la varita de caoba.

—Bueno, no. Pero si da problemas venderlas, no son muy compatibles con los magos Ingleses—colocó la varita en su caja y la separó del resto—Menos las que contienen pelo de Veela.

El hombre parecía disfrutar con la charla, Artemisa no sabía si estaba feliz de haberse desprendido de tan problemática varita o solo le gustaba incomodar a sus clientes. Su madre estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Serás una buena bruja—dijo el señor Ollivander entregándole la caja a Leyla—Estas varitas son perfectas para los duelos, las Veelas son realmente tan salvajes como bellas.

Leyla parecía feliz ante sus nuevas posibilidades, que se olvidó totalmente que la varita parecía estar defectuosa y aunque no entendía muy bien eso de los duelos de Veelas, le bastaba con lo de que eran hermosas.

El señor Ollivander se dispuso a guardar las cajas cuando Philip carraspeó llamando su atención.

— ¿Sí…?—a Artemisa le pareció ver que su padre la señalaba con un ligero gesto de cabeza— ¡Oh! ¿Tú también necesitas varita?

Los ojos del señor Ollivander la evaluaron con escepticismo, Artemisa asintió débilmente.

— ¿Con que mano la usas? ¿Es de caoba o sauco? ¿Larga o corta?

Las preguntas del viejo la bombardearon mientras la cinta métrica le tomaba medidas más discretas que las de su hermana, sus padres en ese momento estaban distraídos con el entusiasmo de Leyla que deseaba probar su varita y no le prestaban mucha atención a la morena.

—Yo…

Intentó decir algo pero en ese momento la cinta le había golpeado ligeramente la mano.

—Lo siento, esta cosa es muy vieja, tanto como yo—exclamó el señor Ollivander agarrando la obsoleta cinta métrica— ¿Entonces…?—la morena se encogió de hombros— ¿Nunca haz tenido varita?

Otro encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de la morena, de repente se sentía tonta, ella a sus catorce años se consideraba una buena alumna en el colegio, no tan estudiosa como su hermana pero si aceptable y ahora nada de eso le serviría en Hogwarts, ahí iba tener compañeros que siempre habían sabido que poseían magia y además llevaban tres años estudiándola.

—En América las escuelas son distintas—su padre se posicionó a su costado, ¿escuelas americanas de magia? Artemisa jamás había escuchado nada parecido, pero su padre sonaba seguro—Creen que es mejor no tenerlos tan jóvenes, por eso han venido a Londres para asistir a Hogwarts.

El viejo Ollivander sonrió mientras escuchaba al moreno, luego le acercó a Artemisa una varita.

—Esta también es francesa, sin pelos, pero tal vez…—el hombre dejó la frase en el aire, Arte agarró la varita y la agitó suavemente, un jarrón que había sobre la mesa se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento—murmuró azorada, el hombre no le dio importancia, le mostró otra varita, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Francesas no…—musitó el viejo desde los anaqueles—quizá una clásica.

La varita que le ofrecía parecía sencilla, de madera de pino y unos 27 centímetros de largo, pero tampoco fue la correcta, el fuego que consumía unos papeles que habían estado sobre el mostrador eran prueba de ello.

—Puede que ésta, cedro 26 centímetros, pelo de unicornio y escamas de dragón—vociferó el hombre regresando a la mesa, le entregó la varita a la morena—Pruébala.

Artemisa la agitó dudosa, quizá no había varita para ella, porque en realidad no era una bruja. Esto pensaba cuando la punta de su varita brilló con intensidad y de ella salieron chispas rojas que danzaron por la minúscula habitación.

— ¡Fabuloso!—exclamó el viejo—Hoy es el día de vender cosas extrañas. Saben esa varita es la tercera de una antigua familia que hice hace tiempo: la primera la compró un joven mago hace casi treinta años, la varita estaba tan gustosa con él que siendo un principiante pudo levitar todas las cajas de la tienda—el hombre le dedicó una divertida mirada a Philip—luego hace poco, como siete años, otro joven mago fascinó a la segunda varita, había chorros dorados por todo el lugar, y ahora tu pequeña, si no fuera imposible diría _**que es cosa de sangre**_…

._._._.

Caminaron deprisa por el callejón, con la jau

la de la gatita de Leyla "Queen" y los paquetes marrones que contenían los libros, era tarde, se les había pasado el día con las compras ya que, aunque el ojo de la Tía Marie y su instinto de compras los había ayudado a escoger cuidadosamente los ingredientes de la droguería y el hecho de que aun faltara demasiado para el inicio del curso les había facilitado la compra de los libros en Flourish y Blotts (por lo menos eso había dicho la dependienta), no pudieron evitar el distraerse continuamente con todo lo que ofrecía el callejón Diagon, como la fabulosa Nimbus 20 revolución que Artemisa se había detenido varias veces a ver, era una autentica maravilla.

— ¿A que hora tomaremos el traslador?—preguntó Philip cuando se acercaban a la entrada hacia el caldero chorreante.

—En una hora…—contestó la tía Marie mientras tapaba una caja para que una enorme rana no se pudiera escapar.

—Las alcanzaré en el parque—continuó su padre observando su reloj, Elizabeth miró angustiada a su marido—Tengo un pendiente que resolver.

Luego de besar a su mujer y despedirse de los demás con un gesto de la mano, Philip se desapareció entre la gente del callejón.

—Que remedio—murmuró Elizabeth mientras cruzaban hacia el caldero chorreante—Ese hombre desaparece cuando tenemos que cargar con dos baúles, dos jaulas y las maletas hacia el centro de Londres.

— ¿Podremos pasear por Londres? —preguntó Leyla emocionada, como respuesta la tía Marie bufó murmurando algo de que ya habían conocido lo mejor de Londres, lo demás todo era muggle.

Recorrieron la ciudad en taxi, pues no podían caminar con todas las cosas a cuestas, pero aun así pudieron echar un vistazo a la ciudad, que era interesante, pero comparada con el Londres mágico estaba más bien sin chiste. Sin emgarbo, algo que fascinó a Artemisa fue el enorme reloj.

Para las cuatro ya estaban en el parque Greenwich, comiendo unos insípidos helados de una tienda "muggle".

—Después de probar los helados de Florean Fortescue nada sabe igual—comentó la Tía Marie mientras se sentaban en una banca alejadas de las flores.

Casi una hora después llegó su padre, con un pequeño paquete marrón en las manos.

— ¿Listas para ir a casa? —preguntó Philip cuando se colocaron alrededor de la tetera, lejos del parque, entre los arboles mas enormes del pequeño bosque.

Artemisa asintió débilmente mientras sentía el jalón que los elevaba en la nada y luego el golpe seco contra el suelo.

Estaban de vuelta en América.

._._._.

Prendió la luz, colocó la jaula de Zero encima de su mesa de estudio tirando varios papeles al suelo en el proceso, luego metió con dificultad el baúl bajo la cama, antes de echarse sobre ésta con cansancio.

El aire que se colaba por la ventana semi-cerrada le caló los huesos, así que con pereza se levantó a cerrarla, siempre se le olvidaba hacerlo, milagro nunca los habían robado. O quizá una persona común no podría hacerlo, tal vez la magia la protegía, no como el caldero chorreante que no lo podían ver las personas no-mágicas—porque en su casa entraban las amigas de su hermana, madre o su propia y única amiga Angela— pero tal vez había algún hechizo…

La sombra de algo moviéndose en el techo vecino la distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero en la casa de los Thompson no había nada, así que decidida a dejar de ver cosas raras se fue a dormir sobre su suave cama, total sólo le quedaba un mes para tener que dejarla por un largo tiempo.

._._._.

— ¿Cómo que se van?—la chica rubia miraba a la morena con incredulidad —Y…¿el colegio?

—Iremos a uno nuevo en Inglaterra, un internado —contestó Artemisa mientras cambiaba la pista del reproductor, ahora sonaba _Perfect _de Simple plan, su amiga levantó una ceja — ¿Qué?

— ¿No es broma…?—preguntó Ángela indecisa, la morena negó con la cabeza —Pero que voy hacer sin ti.

La queja de su amiga pareció divertir mucho a la morena que no pudo evitar reír. La rubia repentinamente molesta la golpeó con una enorme almohada en la cara que fue respondida por otro almohadazo y así comenzaron una campal guerra de plumas.

— ¡Para!—gritó Artemisa cuando quedó desarmada, Angela amenazó con dos almohadas en la mano—Yo también te voy a extrañar.

La rubia aventó las almohadas hacia la cama y se sentó con su amiga en el piso de la habitación, _Together_ de Avril Lavigne sonaba de fondo.

Artemisa suspiró, de verdad la iba a extrañar, aunque fuera una rubia loca, amante del chocolate y la música rap. Ángela era paracticamente su única amiga, la conocía desde que la cambiaron de instituto hacia dos años, después del incidente en el antiguo instituto donde incendio la cocina, y era la única persona que medio la entendía.

—Por eso— Arte se levantó y acercó una caja de cartón —quiero darte esto.

Dentro de la caja estaban las posesiones mas preciadas por Artemisa: los discos de sus grupos favoritos, algunos libros, que estaba segura no le servirían en Hogwarts, y otros chismes.

— Yo no puedo… —comenzó Angela alejando la caja.

—Si puedes, soy yo la que no puede.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te dejan tenerlos en la escuela? —Artemisa negó suavemente, sus padres se lo habían dicho hace una semana, ningún aparato electrónico funcionaba en Hogwarts, y desde entonces encontró que la escuela no era tan maravillosa como pensaba— ¡Que fastidio!

—Tu sales ganando, barbie—murmuró Artemisa a su amiga. La rubia arrugó la nariz ante el mote.

—No me llames así, friki.

—A quien le dices friki, cherry.

Y entre risas continuaron una guerra de almohadazos.

Pasaron todo el rato escuchando los discos y para Artemisa fue como una despedida a lo que más le gustaba del mundo muggle.

Mientras tarareaba _My World _ojeó sus viejos libros con cariño, antes de saber la verdad de la magia había quedado fascinada por las historias fantásticas que contaban, ahora solo le parecían posibilidades del mundo al que se enfrentaría, y con un extraño sobrecogimiento _**se sintió identificada con los chicos del libro que en ese momento sostenía en sus manos, los héroes de la historia se habían enfrentado a un mundo desconocido para ellos pero que aun así formaba parte de lo que en verdad eran**_. Entonces decidió llevar el libro con ella, como un amuleto.

En la noche Ángela se fue a casa quedando en que se verían muchas veces antes de que la morena se fuera al viejo mundo, pero esa promesa no fue del toda cumplida, porque Artemisa se pasó todas las vacaciones estudiando los contenidos que se suponía debía haber visto los tres años anteriores para ponerse al corriente y no vio más que un par de veces a Ángela.

Porque aunque sus padres le aseguraron que lograría ponerse al corriente, ella no se sentía tan segura. Había materias como transformaciones y encantamientos que no se podían estudiar sólo de manera teórica así que no avanzó mucho en ellas, pero otras como pociones le fueron mas sencillas, "tienes un talento natural" le había dicho la tía Marie cuando preparaban una poción repelente.

Ahora se sentía rara mientras se acostada por ultima vez en su cama, había pasado catorce años creyendo que era una normal chica americana y de pronto le decían que en realidad era una bruja. Era como en esa historia de televisión "Sabrina la bruja adolescente", _**sólo esperaba no encontrarse con algún gato parlante que tratara de dominar el mundo**_, con ese pensamiento juguetón revoloteando en su conciencia cayó en un profundo sueño.

.


	7. Capitulo V El expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a su review, que me animó a subir este capitulo y no abandonar la historia.

**Ahora les dejó el capitulo, díganme si les gusta, para continuar la historia. Porque si no dejan reviews con sus opiniones es como si nadie la leyera, y si es así no tiene caso seguir.**

**Si la respuesta es afirmativa prometo subir un capitulo por semana.**

**Nos leeremos, bloody kisses.**

.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo"

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

*Desde este capítulo aparecen textos en cursiva, que también son muy importantes: _no los escuches…_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

**Capitulo V El expreso de Hogwarts**

— ¡Oh no! Llegaremos tarde—murmuró Elizabeth. Los Hale corrían por la estación, aunque todavía faltaban 15 minutos para las once, Zero ululaba despavorida, mientras la gata de Leyla intentaba escaparse de sus brazos. Llegaron al anden 9 y sus padres se detuvieron un instante—Ve tu primero Philip, lleva los baúles y las jaulas.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba el carrito con las cosas.

Artemisa se preguntaba exactamente a donde se suponía que iba a ir, ¿anden 9 ¾? Eso era ilógico, para que engañarse, ya nada le parecería imposible. Tal vez el muro que estaba frente a ellos se abría como en el callejón Diagon, pensó. Pero eso no pasó, su padre se apresuró con el carrito hacia la solida pared y se desvaneció en ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Leyla inquieta, su madre no contestó solo las tomó de la mano y las instó a caminar hacia el andén, la respiración de Artemisa se aceleró ¿y si con ellas no funcionaba? ¿Si se topaban con la pared?

Tal colisión no ocurrió. Solo atravesaron y, ante ellas, había una estación con un gran y antiguo tren rojo de vapor esperando en las vías, "expreso de Hogwarts" rezaba el rotulo.

— ¿Dónde se supone que veríamos a la tía Marie? —preguntó Artemisa cuando se mezclaron con el rumor de gente en la estación que, combinado con la neblina, imposibilitaba la vista.

La tia Marie se había negado rotundamente a ir con ellos en avión y les había prometido verles en el anden antes de que abordaran, cuando Artemisa le preguntó a su padre sobre la reacción de la anciana, éste había murmurado "—Odia volar—agregando, en un volumen bajo para que su mujer no lo oyera—Por lo menos en esos espantosos aparatos muggles".

Un gato negro se restregó por los pies de Artemisa y el suave ronroneó que soltó el animal le pareció escalofriante.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ver a la tía Marie, pero tan solo cuando una ráfaga de viento limpió un poco el lugar, pudo divisar más allá de una familia de dos pelirrojos, un hombre y una niña; y de dos castaños, una mujer de cabello alborotado y un pequeño; a la tía Marie que avanzaba hacia ellas.

—Esto está a reventar—exclamó la tía Marie al llegar a su lado, su cabello estaba escondido bajo un sombrero de punta morado y su arrugada cara se veía acalorada—Me encontré a Philip, dijo que subiría los baúles, que lo alcanzaran.

—Bueno niñas deben ir, nos veremos en la escuela.

Leyla parpadeó ante las palabras de su madre, Artemisa pensaba lo mismo ¿ellos no irían junto con ellas en el tren?

—Su padre y yo tenemos un par de asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos allá, las quiero—susurró Elizabeth besándolas en ambas mejillas.

Cosa que la tía Marie desaprobó, ella tan solo les pellizcó los cachetes a modo de despedida, les dio unos cuantos sickles a cada una y les prometió que se verían en las vacaciones de navidad.

—Por aquí niñas—les llamó su padre desde el tren, después de acomodarlas en un desocupado vagón y despedirse con un escueto "hasta luego" se bajó de vuelta a la estación.

Artemisa se sentó con la vista perdida hacia la ventanilla, su hermana estaba muy ocupada tratando de meter a Queen a su jaula, al tren todavía le faltaba algo para emprender la marcha y sus padres ya se habían ido, así que no había mucho que hacer. La morena suspiró, una nueva aventura empezaba y ella no estaba segura si eso le gustaba del todo.

._._._.

En la plataforma las familias se despedían con entusiasmo, las madres besaban los cachetes de sus hijos y estos mientras subían al tren se los limpiaban con la orilla del jersey.

Algo llamó la atención de Artemisa, cerca de la ventana conversaban animadamente dos pequeños niños.

— ¡Yo estaré en Gryffindor!— exclamó el niño.

Era muy pequeño como para ir al colegio y Artemisa lo reconoció como el castaño que un momento antes había visto en la plataforma junto a su familia. La pequeña y bonita pelirroja que estaba con él sonrió mientras pegaba de brinquitos.

— ¡Yo también…!

—Si no entras a Gryffindor, te desheredamos, pero sin presiones—el hombre pelirrojo también era de la familia que había visto y se dirigía a la misma niña pelirroja de Flourish y Blotts, que parecía realmente nerviosa al igual que el moreno de anteojos que estaba a su lado, los niños más pequeños rieron.

— ¡Ron! —tanto la mujer castaña como la pelirroja fulminaron con la mirada al hombre pelirrojo, que solo soltó un bufido.

—No lo dice en serio—las madres trataron de calmar a los niños que parecían angustiados, pero los padres, el pelirrojo y un moreno de cabello alborotado (que se había mantenido callado y en apariencia divertido con las ocurrencias del otro) preferían conversar por lo bajo señalado entre el vapor a una familia de rubios. Entre ellos Artemisa pudo reconocer al niño rubio de la tienda de Flourish y Blotts, que era besado por una mujer elegante y de nariz respingada, de esas que parecen modelos de revista, y apurado por un hombre alto de mirada inescrutable que traía un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello.

— ¡Ya Queen! —el grito de su hermana la regresó al vagón.

Vio a la rubia forcejear con su rebelde mascota y tras reír un momento volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—…asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie—el hombre pelirrojo seguía viendo donde antes había estado la familia de rubios —Gracias a dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

—Ron, por el amor de Dios—la que parecía ser su esposa lo reprendió entre divertida, enfadada y hasta un poco alagada, según apreciaciones de Artemisa— ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

—Tienes razón, lo siento—dijo el tal Ron, pero parecía de todo menos arrepentido—No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura.

¿Sangre pura? ¿A que se referiría exactamente?

Artemisa miró confundida a la familia de magos y pudo notar que Rosie se sonrojaba suavemente pero nadie de su familia le prestó atención porque en ese momento alguien más se había unido al grupo. No lo podía creer, ¡era el moreno de la heladería!, como no se había fijado antes, también ahí estaba el tal Albus, el chico de los anteojos.

—Teddy esta de vuelta—dijo el recién llegado sin respiración, parecía que se había echado una carrerita— ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinen que estaba haciendo—nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención— ¡Besándose con Victoire! ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Nuestro Teddy Lupin! ¡Besándose con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! —Parecía indignado de que nadie viera la gravedad de los hechos—Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaban haciendo…

Artemisa casi sonrió, ese niño era un imprudente. Primero le había parecido que tenía razón si ese tal Teddy y la tal Victoire eran primos, pero la actitud de los adultos daba a entender que no lo eran, entonces ¿para qué meterse?

— ¿Los interrumpiste? —La madre del moreno parecía pensar igual que ella—Te pareces tanto a Ron.

— ¡EY! —Su hermana se puso frente a ella, parecía que había estado llamándola por un rato—Voy a ir a conocer el tren, ya vuelvo.

Artemisa parpadeó sorprendida.

Leyla abandonó el vagón, y la morena volteó de nuevo a la ventanilla, no es que fuera cotilla, pero esa familia le resultaba realmente interesante, por no decir divertida.

—Ya viene a casa a cenar todo los días…falla mi imaginación pero supongo que dice algo así como que más da que se quede todo el rato—el hombre moreno parecía angustiado ante la idea.

— ¡Sí!, No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al… Ted podría quedarse mi habitación—el moreno menor estaba más que emocionado.

—No, Al y tu se estarían peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida—el tal James bufó mientras su padre revisaba el carrito de su hermano —Son casi las once será mejor que suban.

Las once, ¡oh no! el tren ya iba a partir, ¿y su hermana?

Se levantó preocupada del asiento y decidió salir a buscarla.

._._._.

El tren estaba repleto y había demasiado ruido como para llamar a Leyla, así que pasó su vista distraídamente por los vagones, en su mayoría, al tope.

—Lo siento—murmuró con ligereza.

Se había golpeado con alguien si querer, era una muchacha rubia, muy hermosa, como de 17 años que la miró algo fastidiada.

—Apúrate Vic, encontré uno—una chica castaña jaló por el brazo a la rubia, que no había despegado sus ojos de Artemisa, evaluándola—Solo esta Mel en él, ya sabes la chica de cabello zanahoria…

Tras echarle otro vistazo, la rubia se fue con su amiga hacia el vagón de la tal Mel. Artemisa rodó los ojos, que chica más chocante, y no le había quitado los ojos de encima, como si ella apestara o algo así, odiaba a las niñas pijas que creían que por ser muy bonitas podían tratar mal a los demás.

— ¡Cuidado! —algo le golpeó el costado tirándola al suelo.

Se sentía mareada y con la vista nublada.

No pudo evitar el recordar a los indefensos pinos de un juego de boliche, ¡strike!

— ¡La mataste James!—un grito de asombro se extendió en coro por el vagón mientras Artemisa empezaba a sentir un gran dolor en la frente, que seguro sería un lindo hematoma más tarde.

Cuando sintió que podía, hizo el intento de levantarse, y se percató que había una mano extendida frente a ella, su dueño era nada más y nada menos que el chico imprudencia en persona.

—Disculpa…—murmuró el tal James, Artemisa esquivó su mano y se levantó sola.

Había varias personas junto a ellos. Los más cercanos eran los gemelos que había visto en el callejón— quienes al parecer recogían el objeto que la había golpeado, una especie de pelota amarilla— y también un par de chicos que flanqueaban al moreno, un rubio y un castaño.

—Estás loco ¡pudiste matarme!—la morena estalló al recuperar la habilidad del habla.

James parecía preocupado, pero cuando sus amigos empezaron a reír cambió su expresión por una más relajada.

—No es nada, preciosa—comentó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla.

Para Artemisa fue el colmo ¡¿que se creía ese imbécil?! Ya la iba conocer.

Algunos de los otros chicos soltaron una risa tonta.

—Claro…—dijo acercándose con lentitud al tal James, el chico le sonrió—No era tu intención.

Usando una técnica que había visto en televisión lo golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna, el moreno enmudeció un momento y al otro estaba en el piso revolcándose del dolor, sus amigos seguían riendo con ganas.

—No es nada, Jaime.

Artemisa sonrió, era hora de irse, todavía no encontraba a su hermana y el tren ya había empezado la marcha.

Mientras cruzaba al siguiente vagón se remangó el jersey, con tanto alboroto le había dado calor. El clima de Inglaterra era un asco, prefería mil veces la lluvia torrencial de Seattle.

._._._.

Después de buscar a Leyla por más de media hora, decidió que no había manera de que la encontrara. Lo mejor sería regresar a su compartimiento y esperar por si aparecía. En el camino se topó con el carrito de las golosinas y, aunque no tenían Hotdogs, traía hambre así que compró un poco de todo. Cuando pagó se dio cuenta de algo muy grave, había perdido su pulsera de caracoles, la espanta pesadillas.

— ¡Estupendo!—exclamó enfadada mientras entraba al compartimiento y se echaba al piso para buscar su pulsera.

— ¿Cómo golpeaste a James? Pues si lo fue…—Artemisa se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien más en el compartimiento, una pelirroja de ojos miel la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Se lo merecía—musitó mientras se incorporaba—Es un idiota.

—No lo dudo—la chica parecía a punto de echarse a reír—Soy Carolina Weasley, prima de James.

La mano extendida de Carolina sorprendió a Artemisa, al mismo tiempo que la vergüenza la invadía, ¿había dicho que era prima del tal James?

La morena miró la mano extendida más tiempo de lo educadamente aceptable, luego la estrechó apenada.

—Artemisa Hale—exclamó—Lamento lo que…

—No te preocupes, aunque sea mi primo no hay que negar que la mayor parte del tiempo se lo merece—Carolina abrió el empaque de un paquete colorido, al parecer de dulce—Perdón por meterme así a tu vagón…

— ¡El tren está lleno! —una rubia de cabello rizado irrumpió abruptamente en el compartimiento, se sentó a un lado de Artemisa y después de soltar un largo monologo sin pararse a respirar sobre los problemas que tuvo para regresar desde el baño reparó en la morena— Luego me topé con un par de niñas de primero que… ¿Quién eres tú?

Artemisa levantó una ceja, esa chica sí que era rara, entraba en un lugar sin fijarse si quiera en quien tenía a su lado y se soltaba hablando sin parar.

—Jane déjame presentarte a la chica que le dio su merecido a James—Carolina se levantó de un saltó mientras hablaba y luego se inclinó débilmente señalándola con un exagerado gesto de respeto—Artemisa Hale.

Si, en definitiva toda la familia de ese chico estaba loca.

—Con que tu mandaste a James al compartimiento de primeros auxilios, ¿eh? — la tal Jane le echó una ojeada despectiva, ¿Qué todos las tipas en Hogwarts eran igual de chocantes?, luego soltó un suspiro —Supongo que se lo merecía, pero pudiste causarle daños irreversibles niña.

¿Niña? ¡Si podía asegurar eran de la misma edad!, tal vez era algo baja para sus 14 años, pero todavía estaba en pleno crecimiento, no tenía derecho esa jirafa a llamarla niña.

—Pero está bien ¿no? —comentó Carolina acabando su dulce.

—Sí, pero no va a salir en todo el trayecto a la escuela, no ha superado que una pequeña de primero lo haya golpeado.

—Disculpa—Artemisa se levantó enfadada—Pero yo no voy a primero, tengo catorce años.

Las muchachas la miraron extrañadas, Artemisa trató de ignorarlas mientras abría un paquete de dulces.

—Catorce, dices—Jane pareció meditar algo— ¿En qué casas estas? Jamás te he visto

Artemisa tragó su dulce que extrañamente sabía a limón acido y no pudo evitar hacer muecas.

—Es porque no tengo, soy nueva—musitó todavía con el sabor agrio en la boca, Carolina que aun estaba parada en medio de los asientos se hizo un campo entre ella y Jane.

—Eso es genial, nunca viene gente nueva, que no sea de primero obvio… ¿En qué casa quieres estar? —Carolina parecía realmente alegre, pero por el fastidio de Jane, Artemisa entendió que eso no era tan bueno.

—Aun no lo sé—las chicas la miraron incrédula.

Pero era la verdad, lo único que había oído de las casas era que eran cuatro, que su padre había ido a Hufflepuff y que su tía Marie por una razón desconocida odiaba a los de Slytherin.

—Bueno si quedas en Gryffindor, ya tienes dos amigas—Carolina la abrazó suavemente, era una chica demasiado amigable, al contrario de Jane que le lanzó una mirada como diciendo "eso está por verse" —Pero si no, no hay problema, Ravenclaw también es buena casa, tengo tres primos ahí, y también Hufflepuff, mi otra prima la dulce Roxanne está ahí. Aunque no hay tantos Weasleys en ninguna casa como en Gryffindor, mis hermanos gemelos, Franz, Steven, Molly…

—James—interrumpió Jane mirándola con malicia.

Artemisa sonrió, no le iba dar el gusto de salirse con la suya.

—Toda las buenas cosas tienen sus defectos—utilizó el plural, esperando que la rubia entendiera la indirecta, y si fue así lo disimuló muy bien porque no borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—No es tan malo, no exageren—Carolina rodó los ojos quitándole importancia—Como te iba diciendo, hay Weasleys para cada casa, menos en Slytherin, ya sabes lo que dicen, la casa de los venenosos, una verdadera ironía que su escudo sea una serpiente…—Carolina seguía con el largo monologo sobre lo horrible que era Slytherin.

Artemisa entendió la angustia de los dos pequeños primos de la plataforma, toda su familia era igual ¿en verdad era tan mala la casa de Slytherin? ¿O solo eran prejuicios de la gente?, "solo ha dado mala hierba" había dicho la tía Marie cuando Leyla le preguntó porque los odiaba, ¿eso significaba que todos los magos y brujas de Slytherin eran malos?

—Caro—Jane que había estado mirando hacia el pasillo distraídamente, se incorporó de repente jalando a la pelirroja con ella—Vamos a buscar a tu prima, ¿no dijiste que querías verla?

— ¿A Rose? Si claro…—Carolina pareció recordar algo muy importante y se levantó con prisa—Nos vemos Arte.

Mientras el par de amigas salían del vagón, Artemisa no pudo evitar el pensar que Carolina era demasiado confianzuda y le agradaba, al contrario de la reservada Jane, que no la convencía del todo, tal vez porque se parecía un poco a ella.

._._._.

—Hola Mesa—esa era su hermana, siempre la llamaba así cuando quería molestar— ¿A que no sabes qué pasó? —La rubia se sentó frente a ella, traía varios paquetitos de dulce que puso en su regazo y empezó a comer con calma — ¡Una loca de primero le pegó al niño mas guay del colegio!

Y tenía que salir con eso.

¿Qué todo el tren se había enterado? Si que eran chismosos los de Hogwarts…un minuto, ¿guay? ¿Desde cuándo su hermana hablaba así, o se fijaba en los niños?

Si apenas una semana antes habría dicho que eran unos groseros y poco higiénicos seres, justo como ese tal James.

—Estaba con mis nuevas amigas, Linda, Amy y Tania, en un vagón de los primeros. Cuando escuchamos del vagón de prefectos mucho alboroto—Leyla estaba tan emocionada como cuando contaba su serie de televisión favorita—Así que nos asomamos. Un grupo de chicos, muy guapos, traían al niño más guay que he visto en mi vida inconsciente. Amy dijo que se llamaba James. Pobrecito en verdad parecía que alguien le había puesto una…—Artemisa se encogió en el sillón, de repente se sentía muy culpable—Ya juramos que si sabemos quien fue, le va a ir muy mal—estupendo, tenía que cuidarse la espalda de un grupo de niñas fanáticas—…como sea, una tal Victoire, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, lo hizo pasar al vagón mientras otro chico William, el prefecto de Gryffindor creo, regañaba severamente a los otros chicos, y aunque se defendieron argumentando que no fue su culpa, sino de una atolondrada chica de primero, les quitó su Bluger falsa…

— ¿Su que…?—interrumpió Arte asombrada.

—Bluger, creo que las usan en el Quiddith…

—Quidditch—corrigió Artemisa, nunca había visto una Bluger pero sabía lo que era y para que servía, su madre se lo había explicado. Así que no entendía por qué un grupo de chicos jugaba con una (aunque fuera falsa) en el tren, eso era realmente peligroso, eran unos inconscientes…

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Por qué tienes un chichón en la frente?—la inquisidora voz de su hermana la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No es nada, solo me golpeé cuando buscaba algo en el baúl—su hermana levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

Artemisa miró hacia la ventanilla evitando los ojos marrones.

En ocasiones, su hermana era demasiado intuitiva, así que si no quería que sus padres descubrieran que todavía no habían llegado al colegio y ya se había metido en problemas, necesitaba no verla a los ojos. Por suerte no tuvo que aguantar mucho tiempo los especulativos ojos de su hermana sobre ella, porque la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta y por ella entró cierta niña pelirroja, Rose.

—Disculpen ¿han visto un escaravujo? —Leyla y Artemisa se miraron intrigadas—Mi amiga Alice lo perdió.

Leyla negó incrédula, parecía no aprobar el enmarañado cabello de Rose y su cara llena de polvo.

—Ya lo buscamos por todos lados —exclamó la niña bufando sonoramente.

— ¿También entre el hollín? —preguntó la rubia burlona.

Rose se talló la cara apenada. Artemisa negó con la cabeza, su hermana en ocasiones era terriblemente odiosa.

—Te ayudo a buscarlo…—se ofreció por impulso.

Leyla le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, mientras Rose le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron del vagón agregó— ¿Pero dime como son los escaravujos, si?

Rose soltó una ligera risita.

—Soy Rose Weasley.

Lo sé, quiso decir Arte, pero prefirió no hacerlo, eso sería realmente incomodo.

—Artemisa Hale, pero puedes decirme Arte—caminaron por el pasillo mirando de un lado para el otro, aunque Artemisa aun no sabía qué clase de criatura buscaban—Esa rubia rara del vagón, es mi hermana Leyla, algo chocante a veces.

—No lo parece—comentó con educación Rose cuando pasaban por un compartimiento donde un par de niños jugaban un extraño juego de cartas que explotaban de cuando en cuando—Con respecto al escaravujo, es como un perico de colores, solo que no tiene cola.

—Entiendo—llegaron a los vagones de más al fondo del tren— ¿Ya buscaste por allá?

Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras daba media vuelta, Artemisa entendió que no era que no había buscado, sino que no debían buscar por allá.

—Es territorio de Slytherin—murmuró con voz cansada, estaban de vuelta frente al vagón de la morena—Ya sabes la temible casa—a Arte le pareció que la pequeña tampoco entendía el repudió que todos tenían hacia Slytherin— Aun así uno de mis primos ya buscó, y no está, creo que Alice debe resignarse o esperar que el tren se vacié…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rose? Ya casi llegamos, tienes que ponerte el uniforme—una delicada pero firme voz con un ligero acento francés interrumpió la charla, Artemisa pudo ver frente a ellas a la rubia con la que había chocado antes del incidente con James, llevaba una túnica negra con detalles azules y una enorme insignia con una "P" en el pecho—Tu también—agregó al reparar en ella, luego se fue danzando por el vagón. En verdad era una pesada.

—Ya oíste a Victoire—murmuró Rose. Con que era la misma prima de la que hablaba el chico imprudencia, la novia del tal Ted. De repente le pareció que el moreno tenía razón, esos dos no se verían bien juntos, el chico parecía una persona amable mientras ella…—Debemos darnos prisa.

Rose tenía un tono autoritario que molestó un poco a Artemisa, como si ella fuese una cría, ahora sí, hasta las niñas de once años la mandaban.

._._._.

Se puso la túnica negra y el sombrero de punta. Por la ventana el cielo se dibujaba en los tonos pasteles del atardecer mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se detenía en la estación.

.


	8. Capitulo VI Selección o elección

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews:

DaniiStJames

Dreamy.C

yuli

Sus comentarios me alegraron mucho. Y como:

Lo Prometido es deuda, y ya que no me gusta deber... ¡ Aquí esta!

.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo" **(hay una excepción a esta regla cuando se parafrasea lo que alguien más dijo, como al principio del capítulo VI).**

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

*Desde este capítulo aparecen textos en cursiva, que también son muy importantes: _no los escuches…_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

**Capitulo VI Selección o elección**

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se amontonaban en las salidas de los vagones cargando con sus enormes baúles y jaulas, los más pequeños parecían nerviosos, mientras los de años intermedios los asustaban con sus terribles comentarios sobre la selección que siempre terminaban con las palabras "fue doloroso" o "todavía tengo marcas" y los de ultimo año —prefectos en su mayoría—intentaban mantener el orden, cosa imposible.

Al parecer de Artemisa todo luciría como un colegio normal, si no fuera por las lechuzas, los sombreros puntiagudos y los idiotas que intentaban golpear a la gente con blugers falsas.

El chico imprudencia estaba en la parte mas alejada de la plataforma con sus amigos.

El moreno parecía totalmente recuperado del incidente—que incluía su rodilla y la entrepierna del muchacho—y hasta sonreía mientras le lanzaba la bluger falsa a un chico rubio, que cuando vio a Artemisa en la plataforma soltó una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que las curiosas miradas se posaran en ellos y que James intentara golpearlo en la cabeza con la bluger.

— ¡Cuidado James, ahí viene la niña de primero! — gritaron los gemelos pelirrojos cuando pasó cerca de ellos para dejar su baúl y lechuza en el lugar que indicaban los prefectos.

El moreno brincó haciendo gestos exagerados de miedo y se colocó detrás de su amigo castaño, quien parecía realmente aburrido de todo, mientras los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor a mas de dos metros de distancia reían.

¿Con que ya había superado la vergüenza? Ahora se iba a enterar…

—Los de primer año, por favor—alguien con una lámpara llamaba a los alumnos más pequeños hacia el otro lado de la plataforma.

— ¿Qué, no vas? —le preguntó el moreno en tono mordaz, sus amigos rieron el comentario.

Artemisa rodó los ojos, ya entendía, pensaban que era una clase de retrasada de catorce que años que iba a empezar apenas su primer año, si no estuvieran tan cerca de la verdad los golpearía a todos.

Resignada, caminó hacia la multitud de pequeñas cabecitas asustadizas. Tras ella las carcajadas estallaron con fuerza.

—Por favor, síganme pequeños.

¡No podía creerlo! Era su padre. Pero… ¿que llevaba puesto?

Parecía un vestido purpura, muy feo, de gamuza y con mangas holgadas, acompañado de un sombrero en punta del mismo color. Ese debía ser su uniforme, porque no lo creía tan loco como para vestir así por elección propia, siempre había tenido buen gusto al elegir sus trajes para llevar a la universidad de Seattle, al menos que su madre fuera quien elegía su ropa en América. Se le acercó esquivando a los pequeños que lo seguían como ratas asustadas.

—Hola profesor—murmuró al ponerse a su altura, Philip le sonrió— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A los botes, los de primero por tradición llegan en ellos…

— ¡Arte! —una alegre voz la llamó desde el otro lado de la plataforma, era Carolina, que la invitaba con un gesto a irse con ella y Jane.

—Veo que ya hiciste amigas—comentó su padre—Ve con ellas.

Artemisa dudó, mas allá del dúo dinámico se encontraba el grupo de chicos "imprudentes", como los había bautizado, que parecían totalmente divertidos molestando a un niño flacucho de cabello marrón.

— ¿No tengo que ir en botes como todos los de primero? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No, no eres de primero—su padre le sonrió con confianza— pero cuando llegues al castillo espérame en el vestíbulo, por favor.

Los niños de primero la pasaron en cuanto su padre apresuró el paso hacia lo que parecía ser un lago. Su hermana golpeó su brazo al pasar junto a ella, sin siquiera verla, con un grupo de niñas que hablaban en tono arrogante. Sin más remedio Artemisa trató de alcanzar a la pelirroja y a la rubia que aun la esperaban en la plataforma, donde ya no quedaba mucha gente, la primera parecía entusiasmada y la segunda algo aburrida.

— ¿Con quien hablabas?—la abordó Carolina cuando comenzaron a caminar por el bosque—Parecía apuesto ¿es profesor? ¿Su túnica es de diseñador? ¿Es soltero?

Artemisa soltó una carcajada, no sabía que le causaba más gracia, que a Carolina le pareciera guapo su padre o que le gustara su horrenda túnica.

La pelirroja la miró algo molesta, mientras la rubia las ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Lo siento…—dijo Arte cuando pudo dejar de reír—Es el profesor Philip Hale, mi padre.

La cara de Carolina enrojeció y Jane soltó una risita disfrazada por una falsa tos.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar al castillo? —preguntó Artemisa para cambiar el tema.

—Bastante, a pie toda la noche.

Arte miró asombrada a la rubia ¿no hablaba enserio, verdad?

—Pero, no te preocupes novata. Para eso están los carruajes.

Jane se adelantó un pasó a ellas sonriendo y cuando Artemisa estaba a punto de preguntarle a la extrañamente callada pelirroja de que carruajes hablaba, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde se encontraba un sendero angosto con más de veinte carruajes que no tenían ni jinete, ni caballos.

— ¡Ya era hora!—exclamó una niña morena de ojos azules bajándose del carruaje más cercano y acercándose a ellas—Pensamos que se habían perdido.

—Roxanne, ¿tienen espacio allá arriba? —preguntó Jane mientras echaba una ojeada al carruaje, había una niña rubia de coletas de un lado y un niño regordete sentado del otro.

—Sí, pero no creó que quepamos más de cinco—la morena miraba apenada a Artemisa.

Carolina parecía todavía demasiado avergonzaba como para hablarle y la mirada de Jane dejaba en claro que le valía un pepino si había espacio para ella o no, así que ¿para qué pelear un lugar en ese carruaje donde no era bienvenida?

—No se preocupen buscaré lugar en otro—murmuró sonriéndole a Roxanne, una chica agradable que le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y subió al carruaje, seguida por Jane que prácticamente arrastró a Carolina, al parecer la pelirroja al fin se había acordado que Artemisa estaba con ellas y se ofrecía de último momento a acompañarla a buscar carruaje, cosa que la morena insistió no era necesario.

—Nos veremos en la escuela—dijo la pelirroja a manera de disculpa cuando el carruaje comenzó avanzar por si solo por el camino de tierra.

Artemisa se dio media vuelta en cuanto el carruaje se perdió por el bosque. Luego soltó un suspiro ¿Por qué no se había ido en los botes? Tal vez ya hubiese llegado. Ahora tenía que encontrar carruaje pronto, aunque ya no quedaban muchos y todos estaban ocupados.

— ¿Tu lo crees? Me parece muy poco probable—exclamó alguien desde el carruaje más cercano.

—Tu lo viste Greg, se llevó a los de primero…

—Si, todo lo vimos, pero eso no significa que hayan corrido al viejo Hagrid—esa voz se le hacía conocida.

—James tiene razón, tal vez Hagrid estaba indispuesto o algo así.

Artemisa rodó los ojos, como lo imaginaba el chico imprudencia y sus amigos, lo mejor era alejarse de ese peligroso carruaje.

— ¡Ya se! De un catarro que cada vez que estornuda la casa se mueve.

Ante el comentario de James los muchachos comenzaron a reír, mientras el carruaje se perdía por el bosque.

Si serán insensibles, alguien enfermo y ellos riendo, pensó Artemisa.

Artemisa pateó una rama enfada, llevaba mas de cinco minutos buscando carruaje y no había espacio en ninguno. Sino se apuraba a subirse en un carruaje, tendría que pasar toda la noche caminando hasta la escuela y ¡ni siquiera sabía donde estaba!

—Cuidado con esa puntería—un chico estaba frente a ella sobándose la pierna, al parecer la última piedra que había pateado lo golpeó con fuerza en la pantorrilla.

—Lo siento…—musitó Artemisa mientras trataba de mirar mejor al chico con la poca luz que ofrecían las farolas de los carruajes—No te vi.

El chico le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa realmente linda, sin hablar de sus profundos ojos verdes.

—No hay problema, para ser sinceros yo tampoco te había visto hasta que me convertí en tu diana humana—musitó divertido—Soy Jack Lucas.

Artemisa sonrió. Algo en ese chico le agradó de inmediato, tal vez era su amable voz o sus gestos elegantes y carentes de presunción.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos, Mecy—comentó Jack, la morena parpadeó sorprendida, se había quedado embobada con el chico que tenía enfrente, ahora iba pensar que era una lenta— ¿Buscas carruaje? —Artemisa asintió un poco cohíba, Jack rió suavemente—Ven, hay espacio en el mío.

El chico, que al acercarse a la luz de las lámparas que colgaban de los carruajes, Artemisa pudo ver era castaño, caminaba a su lado en silencio y ella se sentía muy tonta. Nunca había sido así de tímida con los hombres, tampoco es que tuviera mucho trato con el sexo opuesto (exceptuando a su padre, pensaba que los hombres eran unos idiotas), pero si había tenido un par de amigos del equipo de beisbol, con los que hablaba sin problema, ¿entonces porque no podía ver a Jack a los ojos?

— Este es—Jack señaló uno de los últimos carruajes que quedaban—Y perdón por lo de Mecy como no me dijiste tu…

— ¿Ey donde andabas Jack?—un moreno que ha Artemisa le recordaba mucho a Roxanne se asomó desde el carruaje, luego de verla sonrió divertido —Ya veo… suban, hay que irnos ya, seremos los últimos.

—No exageres Stev—había otro chico aun lado de Stev, era de piel negra y cabello encrespado—Llegaremos antes que los de primero.

El moreno soltó un "quien sabe" fastidiado mientras Jack y Artemisa se acomodaban en el asiento frente a ellos.

—Y dime…—Jack clavó sus orbes verdes en Artemisa con interés cuando el carruaje empezó su marcha— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Mecy?

La morena esquivó sus ojos, la hacían sentir realmente incomoda. Miró a los otros dos pasajeros que estaban enfrascados en una acalorada charla sobre sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch, Stev aseguraba que los Cannos estaban en su mejor momento, cosas que el otro chico desmentía totalmente. Eso le hizo recordar algo a Arte.

—Artemisa Hale—murmuró tras un eterno segundo, luego casi en un susurro agregó— ¿Sabes quien es Mecy?

—Un jugador de Futbol—murmuró Jack divertido, Artemisa lo miró incrédula ¿Cómo era posible que un mago ingles conociera un deporte tan muggle? Jack malinterpretó su mirada—Verás, el futbol es un deporte muggle que…

—Se que es—le interrumpió abruptamente la morena —Pero ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

El castaño soltó una ligera risa.

—Bueno soy hijo de muggles—contestó con naturalidad, Artemisa parpadeó asombrada ¿eso significaba que sus padres no eran magos? No sabía que eso era posible—Veo que tu también. Nunca te había visto en el colegio, ¿vienes de intercambio?

Artemisa dudó su respuesta.

De repente el par de amigos que iba con ellos enmudeció, parecían más interesados en lo que ella tuviera que decir que en su charla sobre Quidditch. Disimuladamente la miraban de reojo y Jack solo le sonreía con esa tranquilidad que parecía común en él.

La morena se sintió preocupada ¿Qué pensaría Jack de ella cuando se enterara que hasta hace poco ignoraba que era bruja? ¿Y que jamás había pisado una escuela de magia?

—Algo así—murmuró insegura, Stev se volteó hacia ella con mayor interés mientras su amigo le susurraba algo en el oído.

— ¿Eres de Beauxbatons?—preguntó Stev con un deje de admiración.

¿Beauxbatons? ¿Era otra escuela de magia? A la morena le sonaba de algo.

Un click sonó en su cabeza. Por supuesto, su madre había dicho algo sobre esa escuela mientras comían en un restaurante francés de Londres. Era donde había estudiado en su juventud, "la mejor escuela francesa de magia", y luego su padre se había reído agregando que como no si era la única. Pero Arte no sabía más de esa escuela, así que la idea de mentir sobre ello no le serviría de mucho.

—No, vengo de América.

Los magos la miraron asombrados, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda ¡¿Qué todos los magos ingleses discriminaban a los Americanos?!

—Que interesante…—comentó Jack—Nunca había conocido _una bruja americana._

Esa no era la respuesta que Artemisa esperaba, la sonrisa de Jack era realmente sincera y agradable, al contrario del total desinterés de los otros dos chicos, que después de oír que ella no pertenecía a Beauxbatons continuaron con su charla de Quidditch como si nada, pero eso a la morena no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, prefería pasarse la noche conversando con Jack, aunque él fuera el único que en realidad hablara mientras ella contestaba con cortos monosílabos.

Después de un tramo de viaje por el bosque, descubrió que aparte de haber crecido en el mundo muggle, Jack tenía raíces estadounidenses, su abuelo paterno era de Dakota del sur, y el castaño deseaba conocer Estados Unidos y visitarlo.

—Voltea Arte—una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando Jack le dio un ligero apretón en el antebrazo—La primera vez que lo ves es impresionante.

Cuando pudo salir de su aturdimiento la morena hizo caso a la petición del chico e inmediatamente le dio la razón, jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Ante ellos estaba una colina donde se alzaba un hermoso castillo, una cosa realmente fantástica.

—Wow es mejor que el de cenicienta—no pudo evitar el expresar su pensamiento infantil y aunque esperaba alguna risa de parte de sus compañeros de transporte, ésta nunca llego, los chicos solo la miraban extrañados. Apostaría porque Stev y su amigo se preguntaban quien era la tal cenicienta y porque Jack era demasiado caballero como para reírse de ella en su cara.

Cuando el carruaje se paró ante unas enormes puertas de madera y Jack le tendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar de él, el chico imprudencia llegó hasta ellos, esta vez acompañado solamente por su amigo rubio.

—Allí estabas _**Portos**_—los dos se pararon de improvisto al ver a Artemisa aun lado de Jack—Vaya a quien tenemos aquí.

—James, por favor.

Artemisa miró al castaño con más detenimiento mientras éste le ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. Como no se había dado cuenta antes. ¡Ése era el día del despiste!

Jack era amigo del moreno, era el otro secuaz que lo había flaqueado en el tren, y ahora parecía estar peleado con él.

—Te desconozco Jack—James se acercó peligrosamente al castaño, el rubio avanzó con él, como si fuese su sombra—Nunca antes le habías dado la espalda a tus camaradas y menos por culpa…

Jack no respondió la provocación del moreno, ni siquiera cuando el rubio lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza. Artemisa no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero de algo estaba segura, ella era la causante de ese pleito entre amigos y de una manera un poco retorcida se alegraba por ello, no imaginaba a Jack juntándose con esos dos.

—Ustedes ahí, ¡muévanse! no olviden que tenemos que estar en el comedor antes de que lleguen los de primero—un muchacho alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello marrón y unos enormes ojos azules se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes que poco a poco se habían juntando alrededor de ellos—No escucharon, Potter, Carrington, Lucas y…¿tu quien eres?

—Es nueva Will, de primero, creo.

James la miraba con malicia, había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los curiosos pudieran oírlos.

—Prefecto Edwards para ti Potter—el chico lo miraba fríamente. Artemisa sonrió, el moreno ya no parecía tan divertido— ¿No deberías haber venido en los botes?

El prefecto la miró inquisitoriamente. Ahora era ella quien ya no estaba divertida.

—En realidad—todos la miraron incrédulos, como si ni siquiera creyesen que debería ir a Hogwarts en primer lugar, así que algo fastidiada encaró al tal James con firmeza—Yo soy…

— ¿Que es todo ese alboroto? —una mujer mayor, de mirada dura, se hizo notar desde las escaleras del Hall —Edwards, por favor, haga pasar a los estudiantes inmediatamente.

El muchacho asintió con nerviosismo mientras instaba a las chicas que tenía mas cerca a caminar de prisa, todos sin excepción subieron la enorme escalera evitando el barandal donde estaba la mujer.

Cuando se acercaba ahí, Artemisa pudo ver que la mujer vestía una túnica azul abotonada hasta el cuello y tenía un elegante molote de pelo gris en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó a Stev que caminaba mas cercano a su lado.

El chico pareció titubear mientras miraba a la mujer de reojo.

—La profesora McGonagall, da transformaciones y es la jefa de Gryffindor, da un poco de miedo ¿no cre…? —la voz de Stev se extinguió cuando alcanzaron el barandal donde estaba la profesora, la mujer los miraba severamente.

—Señorita Hale—mejor dicho la miraba severamente—Usted debe esperar aquí.

Artemisa se paró de golpe, era verdad, ella debía esperar a que su padre llegara con los de primero.

Los demás alumnos la pasaron deprisa y entre ellos pudo divisar un par de caras conocidas—como la pelirroja que la había saludado con la mano—, pero ni pista del paradero de Jack, desde la estrepitosa entrada al Hall, lo había perdido de vista.

._._._.

En el vestíbulo solo quedaban ella y la profesora McGonagall, que veía fijamente la puerta de entrada sin prestarle la mínima atención a la morena, así que un poco aburrida trató de echar un vistazo a las enormes puertas por donde habían pasado sus compañeros y que seguramente daban al comedor, había fuertes murmullos al otro lado.

—Debería acomodar esa corbata Señorita Hale—la mujer se acomodó su propio sobrero mientras hablaba, así que, algo nerviosa, Artemisa se anudó la corbata correctamente. Ya entendía porque los demás parecían temer a la profesora, nada se le escapaba—Espero verla en mi mesa.

Quiso decir algo, pero aunque no hubiera estado momentáneamente trabada, el barullo de asombro que se traían los niños de primero mientras entraban al castillo no lo habría permitido.

—Los de primer año profesora McGonagall—su padre le sonreía con amabilidad a la maestra estirada.

—Gracias profesor Hale—la voz de la maestra sonó mas amable de lo que Artemisa hubiese esperado.

El profesor Hale sonrió de nuevo mientras caminaba escaleras arriba hacia donde estaba la morena.

— ¿Todo bien Mizza? —le peguntó Philip y la morena agradeció que fuera en un volumen bajo de voz, porque algunos distraídos alumnos de primero los miraban con interés.

No quería que se le quedara ese diminutivo como apodo, menos si había alumnos Españoles o hispanoamericanos; en su clase de español de séptimo grado se burlaban de ella porque sonaba como mesa, lo que se entendía como plana, otra critica a su lento desarrollo…

—Ven entraremos por otro lado al gran comedor.

Caminó a un lado de su padre, quien para su sorpresa bajó las escaleras en vez de dirigirse a las enormes puertas.

—El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque…— cuando pasaron a un lado del grupo de niños de primeros, alcanzó a escuchar parte del discurso de la profesora de trasfiguración.

— ¿No debería quedarme a oír todo eso? —preguntó a su padre preocupada, el hombre seguía caminando hacia el Hall de entrada con mas prisa.

—No es necesario, lo entenderás todo cuando empiecen las clases—su padre dobló en una armadura que había al final de las escaleras del Hall, y abrió una puerta de color negro, a Artemisa le pareció un tétrico calabozo—Te pediré que no entres por aquí después de hoy, es un lugar de acceso especial solo para maestros.

Subieron una escalinata de caracol casi en total penumbra, el corazón de Artemisa se aceleró cuando algo blanco y trasparente pasó frente a ellos.

—Vaya aun anda por aquí el Fraile, lo saludaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, una pena que no me reco…cuerde—exclamó su padre mientras abría una puerta al final de las escaleras, la luz se filtró por ella con tenuidad—Esperaras aquí un momento, la selección comenzará con los de primero y cuando finalice, la profesora McGonagall te llamará—asintió débilmente, su padre caminó hacia la luz, pero algo lo hizo regresar de repente— ¿Qué opinas de mi atuendo?

Esa era justamente la pregunta que Artemisa no quería contestar y gracias a la profesora McGonagall no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que en ese momento la mujer irrumpió en la habitación con el montón de chiquillos detrás de ella. Un alivio en verdad, lo único que se le ocurría decirle a su padre era que nada mas le faltaba la barba blanca para ser un autentico _**Merlín**_.

— ¡Suerte! Hufflepuff, recuérdalo.

Por primera vez desde que se enteraron que iban a ir a Hogwarts su padre externó su deseo de que alguna de sus hijas quedara en su antigua casa y Artemisa se alegró de que fuese a ella a quien le dijera.

Miró a su padre caminar deprisa por atrás de la mesa más cercana, la de profesores suponía Artemisa ya que en ella había puros adultos, realmente extraños, algunos usaban túnicas como la de su padre —pero a su pesar no parecía ser alguna clase de uniforme—. En esa meso pudo ver a una mujer delgada, de sobrerito blanco en la cabeza, que le recordó a una enfermera y más allá de ella, en una silla un poco más alta que la de los demás, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo _**Merlín con la barba blanca y todo.**_

—Pis pis—un pequeño ruidito sacó a Artemisa de su admiración—Aquí.

Volteó hacia su derecha y se topó con la bonachona cara de Roxanne que le sonreía desde la mesa más cercana a la puerta donde ella estaba escondida, esa debía ser la casa de Hufflepuff, el color amarillo sobresalía en los manteles y ropas de los alumnos.

—S-u-e-r-t-e—articuló la morena hacia ella.

Artemisa le sonrió, en verdad era una persona agradable, la idea de ir a Hufflepuff le estaba pareciendo la más sensata, si tan solo pudiera elegir, pero eso no parecía posible, la profesora McGonagall había dicho selección no elección, así que solo le restaba esperar. Ahora que se acordaba no tenía que esperar tanto, la profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí con los de primero, pero desde su posición no los podía ver muy bien.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo…

Alguien había cantado una canción realmente extraña, ¿sombrero seleccionador? ¿Qué significaba eso? Artemisa estiró un poco más la cabeza desde su posición para poder ver mejor, pero la cabeza del profesor que tenía enfrente no la dejaba enfocar nada más que una mata de cabello gris.

—El sombrero está muy formal este año—comentó alguien en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Artemisa pudo divisar el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall adelantándose un poco hacia los pequeños y no encontró nada peculiar en él.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo la profesora— ¡Andrew, Richard!

El salón se quedó en silencio y Artemisa pudo ver al profesor Merlín muy interesado en lo que estuviese ocurriendo.

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó la misma voz que había cantado la peculiar canción de las casas, una mesa de las tres que no podía ver Artemisa estalló en aplausos.

Otro alumno Malcolm Dedalus fue a Ravenclaw, mientras Regina Edgwick se convirtió en la primera Gryffindor.

— ¡Finch-Fletchley, Susan!—la voz de la profesora se escuchó por encima del ruido de los aplausos, que inmediatamente cesaron.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa cercana a ella fue la que estalló esta vez en vitoreó y aplausos, Artemisa pudo ver a una niña regordeta sentarse a lado de Roxanne, que la recibió cálidamente, todos parecían sonreírle y de entre la mesa salió una rechoncha figura transparente que felicitó a Susan por ser la primera Hufflepuff, era el fantasma que su padre había llamado fraile.

—Forrester, Charles.

Artemisa notó que el dichoso sombrero tardaba más con unos mientras que con otros decía la casa inmediatamente.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!—los aplausos se escucharon de nuevo lejanos, Artemisa avanzó dos pasos hacia el comedor, si ya iban en la F entonces pronto llegaría el turno de su hermana de ser seleccionada.

—Gwillince, Roger.

Artemisa que ahora estaba casi en la esquina de la mesa de profesores, pudo ver como un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones caminaba altivamente hasta lo que parecía ser un tarima. La profesora McGonagall, que estaba a espaldas de ella, colocó algo en la cabeza del pequeño mientras éste se sentaba en el taburete.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!—gritó la misma voz rápidamente.

El pequeño bajó del taburete y se acercó a la última mesa del rincón donde todos aplaudían, al parecer de Artemisa sin mucho entusiasmo. Un fantasma de aspecto horrible recibió al pequeño y le indicó que se sentara, las personas a su alrededor sonreían con arrogancia. Artemisa negó con la cabeza, en definitiva la casa de Slytherin estaba descartada, no importaba lo que había dicho antes de que fueran puros prejuicios de la gente, estaba frente a la casa de las serpientes y era verdad, realmente se veían como un grupo malvado y desagradable.

—Haddis, Marietta—una chica de cabello rizado y gafas gruesas avanzó entre el grupo de niños, que todavía era numeroso. Artemisa miró el extraño ritual con interés: la niña se había sentado en el taburete mientras la profesora le ponía, lo que ahora podía enfocar, un viejo sombrero todo remendado.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!—gritó el sombrero tras unos segundos, la segunda mesa a la derecha, aun lado de Hufflepuff, estalló en aplausos mientras Marietta tomaba asiento junto a la chica de coletas que Arte había visto en el carruaje de Roxanne, quiso ver mejor a todos los de la mesa pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall llamó mas su atención.

—Hale, Leyla.

La cabellera rubia de su hermana se separó del grupo de niños, para ese momento a Artemisa no le importaba si la miraban los demás o no, así que salió de su escondite hasta algún lugar donde poder ver bien a su hermana sentada en el taburete y con el sombrero remendado en la cabeza, casi se rozaba con la mesa de Hufflepuff y un par de maestros le habían lanzado miradas furtivas desde la mesa de profesores, pero sus padres ni siquiera la habían notado. Su padre tenía una copa en una mano y Artemisa podría asegurar que la mano de su madre en la otra, Elizabeth solo miraba distraídamente su plato, como si toda la selección fuese un aburrimiento total.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Artemisa parpadeó desconcertada mientras enfocaba de nuevo el taburete, efectivamente su hermana era la niña rubia que se levantaba de él, la misma que caminaba con altivez hacia la última mesa y se sentaba junto al chico de cabello negro, entre los aplausos de los alumnos del escudo de la serpiente, no había oído mal.

La morena volteó a la mesa de profesores, el tal Merlín sostenía una animada charla con un profesor de cabello rubio y ojos saltones, al otro lado Philip parecía realmente desconcertado, como ella jamás lo había visto, mientras su madre le decía algo al oído.

La selección continuó con normalidad, Jordan, Kinrsley, Krall, Lofton, Lonrrigton, Macquencie, luego le tocó al chico de cabello rubio platino, que Artemisa había visto una vez vagamente, pero no podía recordar donde, fue otro Slytherin y con él el sombrero dudó un poco más que en el caso de su hermana.

—Potter, Albus—el cuchicheo del comedor cesó cuando el pequeño de cabello oscuro y gafas se acercaba al taburete.

Artemisa lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el hermano menor del chico imprudencia, el niño que tenía pánico de quedar en Slytherin. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente ella también temía por esa posibilidad. Cuando Albus se detuvo inseguro frente al taburete alguien de la mesa de Gryffindor gritó "un Potter no falla" y la morena supo inmediatamente que fue el chico imprudencia.

Albus se sentó y cuando la profesora McGonagall le colocó el gran sombrero éste le cubrió parte de la cara. Por un eterno minuto nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio instalado y Artemisa se percató de que el profesor de aspecto de Merlín miraba la selección mas interesado que antes.

—Otro Potter difícil de seleccionar—por primera vez en toda la selección el sombrero dijo algo mas que los nombres de las casas—No hay duda ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La segunda mesa a la derecha aplaudió con fuerza, los gemelos pelirrojos se pararon encima de sus asientos y comenzaron a cantar "Weasleys siempre leones son" mientras Albus caminaba hacia la mesa, otro grupo de cabezas pelirrojas recibió al niño con entusiasmo, Carolina lo abrazó tan fuerte que Artemisa sintió pena por él, de otras casas también le vitorearon, en Ravenclaw una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio silbaban mientras la prefecta Victoire sonreía, en la mesa de Hufflepuff Roxanne aplaudía muy cerca del oído de Susan Finch-Fletchley y en lo alto de la mesa de profesores, el profesor Merlín sonreía abiertamente.

—Shimoff Ariadna—una chica bajita de cabello castaño se acercó a la tarima, el número de niños esperando su turno había disminuido notablemente. Artemisa se fijó que Rose, la pelirroja pecosita de la última fila, se veía realmente nerviosa.

El sombrero mandó a la chica de cabello castaño a Ravenclaw, a una niña rubia a Hufflepuff junto con un pequeño de cabello encrespado, un par de gorilotas enormes fueron a Slytherin al igual que Amy Vashan quien se sentó junta a Leyla, Gryffindor recibió a Tupín Seth y Urrance Kate.

—Weasley Rose

La pequeña pelirroja se sentó en el taburete y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se miraba realmente alterada, desde la mesa de Gryffindor los gemelos pelirrojos silbaron en apoyo, mientras las caras de los demás primos de Rose estaban atentas a la profesora McGonagall y el sombrero seleccionador.

— ¿Qué crees, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor?—escuchó preguntar Artemisa en la mesa de profesores a la maestra regordeta al profesor chaparrito y de orejas grande (que parecía duende).

El hombrecito negó con la cabeza, a la morena le pareció ver decepción en su viejo rostro.

—Tal vez Ravenclaw, si es tan inteligente como su madre, cosa que no dudo, pero sabes que aun así ella no quedó en mi casa, Sprout.

—Si bueno, ya tienes muchos Weasleys de todas formas, aunque no tantos como la pobre McGonagall, ni tan tremendos—la profesora Sprout miró divertida la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los gemelos prácticamente brincaban en sus bancos con impaciencia, el sombrero seguía mudo sobre la cabeza de Rose.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El gritó del sombrero se perdió entre los aplausos y vitoreo de la mesa de los leones, Rose brincó con gusto del taburete y prácticamente corrió a sentarse junto a Albus. Sus primos y los demás de Gryffindor la recibieron con calidez, hasta el despeinado moreno le regaló una _encantadora sonrisa_…Artemisa parpadeó ¡¿Qué rayos había pensado?!

— ¡SLYTHERIN!—una chica rubia se unió al grupo de las serpientes, con sus selección solo quedó otro niño de primero, Vladimir Zabinni, un muchacho moreno, alto y de ojos oscuros, directo a Slytherin.

—Bien, la selección de los de primero ha terminado—la profesora McGonagall enrolló el largo pergamino de donde había estado leyendo los nombres, los alumnos de las cuatro mesas se acomodaron mejor en sus bancas y algunos hasta tomaron los cubiertos, seguramente esperando que les trajeran la cena, nadie apareció por las enormes puertas—Pero aun hay una persona que debe ser seleccionada.

Artemisa sintió un retortijón en el estomago, los alumnos cuchichiaban entre ellos sorprendidos, al parecer nunca había sucedido que alguien que no fuera de primero fuera seleccionado, una niña de Hufflepuff sugirió que quizá fueran a cambiar a alguien de casa y eso causó mas alboroto en el gran salón, hasta los maestros parecían sorprendidos, los mas cercanos a ella la notaron de repente, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibida.

—Hale, Artemisa—la profesora McGonagall cambió de posición para poder verla aparecer desde el rincón.

Todos en el gran comedor voltearon su cara a donde ella estaba, hasta unos chicos de Slytherin se habían levantado de la mesa para ver mejor, Artemisa trató de relajarse y caminó lentamente rodeando la mesa de profesores, la profesora Sprout le sonrió con dulzura, en el rincón opuesto sus padres la miraban fijamente, su mamá sonreía mientras su padre se mantenía extrañamente serio.

—Siéntate, por favor—la profesora le indicó el taburete, la morena alzó la vista hacia ella, topándose con su cara seria y rígida, luego se sentó lentamente, sin prestar mucha atención a las cuatro mesas que se alzaban frente a ella.

Alguien cercano a su derecha murmuro "y por eso retardan el banquete", era una voz tan irritante, que Artemisa cerró los ojos para no tener que ver a su dueño.

—Mmm interesante…—la extraña voz que había cantando estaba hablándole al oído, pero no había nadie cerca, así que debía ser el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza—Veo un enorme sentimiento de la justicia. Si aquí esta, también hay mas. Una gran mente, muy astuta…

—No tanto como para ir a Slytherin.

Artemisa no pudo evitar el pensar en su repudio hacia la casa de las serpientes.

—No, no tanto—la vocecita le dio la razón—Aun así, es una mente brillante deseosa de demostrar de lo que es capaz, estarías bien en Ravenclaw—la morena sintió un extraño sentimiento recorrerla, la casa de los inteligentes no le parecía tan mala como Slytherin pero aun así no se veía en ella—Pero para demostrarlo se necesita valor, si en verdad lo necesitaras, y lo tienes…no hay duda ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Una ola de alivio la recorrió cuando el sombrero gritó el nombre, la casa de los leones era a decir verdad una buena opción, que sus inconvenientes, en ese momento, le parecieron insignificantes.

—Bienvenida—susurró una amable voz mientras le quitaban el sombrero, la profesora McGonagall le sonreía discretamente.

Artemisa se levantó desconcertada del taburete, la profesora lo había sabido desde antes ¿no que la selección era imparcial? Y mas extraño, ¿porque la profesora la querría en su casa?

Aún con mil dudas en la cabeza Artemisa caminó desde la tarima hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, que aplaudía con entusiasmo. Los leones de Grinffindor parecían realmente alagados de ser la única casa que tenía una persona especialmente seleccionada. Todos, a excepción del chico moreno de cabello alborotado, la recibieron con ánimo, hasta Jane que aunque no sonreía, le abrió lugar entre ella y Carolina.

En la mesa de profesores su madre le sonreía mientras su padre tenía una sonrisa forzada hacia ella. Eso no era muy alentador, pero por lo menos no estaba tan desconcertado como con la selección de su hermana.

—Te dije que estarías en Gryffindor—Carolina le regaló un enorme abrazo de oso como el que le había dado a Albus, algunas manos la saludaban con calidez, el prefecto Edwards comentó que era realmente extraño su selección pero que se alegraba de que estuviera en Gryffindor. Era tal el alboroto que los aplausos solo se extinguieron cuando el profesor de barba larga se paró de su silla y extendió los brazos como si fuese a abrazarlos a todos.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo el profesor Merlín— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y éstas son: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Monadas! ¡Puntapiés!... ¡Muchas gracias!

El mago se sentó de nuevo entre los aplausos de los profesores y vitoreo de alumnos, Artemisa tenía unas enormes ganas de reír, pero prefirió aplaudir como los demás.

— ¿Quién es el que acaba de hablar?—le preguntó suavemente a Edwards, el chico la miró como si fuese un alienígena—Bueno creo que es un poco…

— ¿Raro o loco? Pues algo de ambos, —el muchacho se acomodó las mangas de su túnica que momentos antes colgaban sobre la mesa—pero que no te engañe, es Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio y un verdadero genio de la magia, dicen que venció a la muerte.

Edwards se llevó el tenedor a la boca con lo que parecía ser ensalada de coles, Artemisa miró sorprendida la mesa de Gryffindor, los platos antes vacíos estaban repletos de comida, todo lo que pudieras desear, pollos asados, filetes, ensaladas, patatas, pasteles de crema… de repente notó lo hambrienta que estaba, ¿en que momento habían llegado los meseros?

—Prueba la ternera—alguien al otro lado de la mesa le señalaba el enorme plato frente a ella—Es deliciosa.

Artemisa sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de carne, Jack estaba casi frente a ella regalándole una amable sonrisa, con tanto alboroto ni lo había visto. Comió en silencio mientras las personas de su alrededor hablaban entre bocado y bocado.

"No, aritmancia es un dolor de cabeza, prefiero soportar adivinación…" "Trataré de entrar al equipo ya lo veras…" "Si, fue fabuloso, las pirámides son increíbles…"

Las pláticas en su mayoría eran sobre las vacaciones y las clases, cosas que para ella se mezclaron terriblemente ese verano, así que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Terminó su tazón de pudín y algo aburrida echó una ojeada a la mesa de profesores. Pero, evitando encontrarse con la decepcionada cara de su padre, dirigió la vista desde el profesor de ojos saltones a la izquierda. El profesor Dumbledore bebía de una copa de oro. Lo observó con atención, era realmente extraño, lo más parecido a un papa Noel que ella había visto en su vida. Su barba blanca enmarcada una cara arrugada, de nariz aguileña, y tras unos enormes anteojos de media luna apenas se veían unos ojos azules, que en ese preciso momento la miraban entre divertidos y amables, su dueño alzó su copa de oro ligeramente hacia enfrente, como deseándole salud, y luego bebió con gusto. Era el director más excéntrico que había conocido y había conocido bastantes.

—Un placer, en verdad—una figura blanca y trasparente estaba a la mitad de la mesa, encima de las patatas asadas—Señor Potter.

Artemisa miró con horror como el fantasma palmeaba a Albus en la espalda, los gemelos rieron con fuerza ante la cara de susto del niño. El fantasma los ignoró mientras avanzaba hasta donde ella estaba.

—Vaya tú eres la cara nueva—el fantasma que de cerca Artemisa pudo ver llevaba un pomposo traje como de actor de obras de teatro de la época romántica se colocó encima del plato de Edwards—Soy Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

Artemisa le sonrió, esperando no quisiera darle una calurosa bienvenida como la de Albus, para su alivio Sir Nicholas se elevó sobre ellos cuando el fantasma del Fraile gordo lo llamó.

—Ese era ¿Nick casi decapitado?—preguntó una pequeña de primero, que Artemisa recordaba se llamaba Kate, y varios de los alumnos mayores la miraron con desaprobación.

—Sir Nicholas prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre—espetó con dureza una chica morena del grupo de los más grandes.

—Si, que jamás los oiga llamarlo casi-decapitado, a menos que quieran ver porque le dicen así—el chico imprudencia había colgado su cuello aun lado mientras su amigo rubio hablaba, haciendo que varios alumnos de primero soltaran unas ligeras risitas.

Artemisa sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba su plato vacío en la mesa.

Los postres ya habían desaparecido y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban por terminar sus porciones, cuando el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y llamó al orden.

—Ejem...sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de este nuevo año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros viejos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore miraban fijamente en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia el grupo de Weasleys y compañía.

»El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos, así como que queda estrictamente prohibido meterse en la fuente de lodo del pasillo que da a los salones.

Los gemelos pelirrojos rieron con malicia.

»Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la profesora Elizabeth Hale, nuestra nueva instructora de Quidditch.

Las caras de los alumnos estaban puestas sobre la figura de la rubia, que se había puesto de pie y sonreía con amabilidad, mientras el profesor Dumbledore instaba a los alumnos a que aplaudieran dando el ejemplo, algunos murmuraban que la profesora era muy hermosa y la chica morena que había reprendido a Kate comentó que Elizabeth bien podría ser la hija de una Veela.

»Bueno también tenemos otro cambio entre nuestros docentes, el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Rubues Hagrid, a decidido pedir un año sabático, así que este año el profesor Philip Hale impartirá su clase…

Artemisa sonrió mientras su padre se paraba con elegancia de su asiento, esta vez las chicas aplaudieron con mas ganas que los chicos y al igual que pasó con su madre los cuchicheos recorrieron el comedor, muchas niñas aseguraban que era realmente apuesto, otras más listas caían en la cuenta de que estaba casado y algunos hasta la miraron a ella con interés al oír el apellido del profesor.

—No creo que sus clases sean mejores que las de Hagrid—una molesta voz llamó su atención, el grupito del chico imprudencia miraba con desagrado a su padre, mientras el moreno hablaba—Ha de ser más aburrido que el viejo Binns.

» Y por último, quiero decirles que espero este año sea provechoso en todo los sentidos…

Algunos profesores y alumnos se tambalearon en sus asientos con impaciencia.

» ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!

Ante la enorme sonrisa de Dumbledore, unos cuantos alumnos sonrieron con diversión, mientras las sonrisas de los profesores y los alumnos de años mayores eran más bien forzados. Artemisa miró asombrada como el profesor agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se sacudió como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—Canten como mejor les acomode—exclamó el director e inmediatamente un bullicio de melodías se extendió por el salón.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor…

La canción era realmente divertida, nada que ver con el aburrido himno de la high school. Cuando Artemisa terminó de cantar, la mayoría ya había acabado aunque algunos graciosos alumnos seguían sosteniendo largas notas. Al final sólo el grupo de Weasleys pertenecientes a Gryffindor cantaban una marcha fúnebre, el profesor Dumbledore los dirigió hasta que la última nota rebotó en el aire.

—Muy buen final—exclamó Dumbledore mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor—Podría jurar que conozco esa melodía, creo…unos antiguos alumnos míos la cantaban, ya hace tiempo. Y ahora, es tiempo de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan deprisa!

Artemisa miró sorprendida como el comedor se fue vaciando rápidamente; los de Ravenclaw fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos por varios grupos de Slytherin, donde los mayores empujaban a los pequeños para pasar primero, su hermana iba entre un grupo de niñas y niños.

—Mejor esperamos a que se vacíe—comentó Carolina—De todas formas los de primero tienen que llegar antes a la torre.

La morena miró a Edwards dirigir el montón de niños de primero hacia las puertas entre los grupos de Hufflepuff que salían en ese momento, la mayoría de los alumnos de los años superiores esperaban todavía sentados en sus respectivas mesas.

Artemisa volteó a echar un vistazo hacia la mesa de profesores, estaba casi desierta, solo quedaban la profesora Sprout, McGonagall, el profesor de ojos saltones y la que parecía enfermera, sus padres habían desaparecido al igual que el profesor Dumbledore.

— ¡Oye tú!—volteó la vista al frente, los hermanos gemelos de Carolina la miraban insistentemente— ¿Es cierto que tu madre es una Veela?

¿Veela? Su delicada madre, ¿un ser salvaje y temperamental? En definitiva no, su madre no podría ser una Veela.

Los pelirrojos estaban expectantes, con la misma cara que habían mostrado Stev y su amigo cuando dijo que era extranjera, hasta lamentaba romper su extraña ilusión.

—Que yo sepa no—respondió con sequedad.

Los pelirrojos se miraron uno al otro, daba la impresión que estaban hablando entre ellos, considerando las palabras de la morena.

Pero lo que dijo no era más que la verdad, no lo sabía. ¿Cuánto sobre sus padres realmente sabia? Hasta hace poco pensaba que eran _una normal familia americana_ y descubrió que eran todo menos eso.

—Greg por favor, sabes que ella no es una Veela—Carolina había aparecido a su lado, sonreía con superioridad y tenía una mirada condescendiente, como si les hablase a un par de bebes, sus enormes hermanos rodaron los ojos— ¿No recuerdan las semifinales de Quidditch? ¡Esas si eran Veelas salvajes!

El tal Greg intercambio una mirada con su gemelo, que solo se encogió de hombros, al parecer habían caído en cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón.

—Por supuesto Caro—el moreno se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa ladina en el rostro—La profesora no puede ser una Veela, la descendencia de las Veelas siempre conserva parte de su belleza y no es el caso.

Artemisa escuchó unas risitas y la reprimenda de Carolina a los lejos, pero de lo único que realmente fue consciente eran de las orbes azules que la miraban fijamente, como dos inmensos pozos de agua turbulenta, acompañados de la endemoniada sonrisa y el cabello rebelde.

—Vamos Artemisa te encantará la torre—la pelirroja habló conciliadoramente mientras jalaba a la morena del brazo, mas Artemisa no se movió, sabía lo que le estaba pasando, una ola de coraje recorría su cuerpo, apostaría que sus ojos tenían el tono carmesí que había fascinado a la tía Marie y si no fuera porque era imposible, estaría segura que el joven frente a ella era capaz de verlo.

James había levantado las cejas con asombro y la sonrisa socarrona se había esfumado de su rostro.

—Esa podría ser la respuesta ¿no James? —se acercó al chico sonriendo sin gracia, el moreno no se movió—Sólo una chica de sangre salvaje podría golpear al gran James Potter…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —el profesor de ojos saltones se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, los curiosos que habían estado mirando al grupo con interés se alejaron evitándolo, no querían meterse en problemas el primer día—Jóvenes deberían marcharse a sus dormitorios, ¿o hay algún problema?

Artemisa dejó de matar a James con la mirada y dirigió su atención al profesor, que paseaba sus especulativos ojos por el numeroso grupo, al cual un poco antes se habían unido, sin que la morena lo notara, Stev y Jack.

—Ninguno profesor Banfield, sólo charlábamos.

James sonrió con picardía ante la incredulidad del profesor, quien echó otra rápida ojeada el grupo, deteniéndose significativamente en la morena, y luego con un gesto los instó a marcharse.

Artemisa caminó junto a Carolina en silencio, cuando cruzaron las puertas aun sentía los enormes ojos saltones del profesor Banfield sobre ellas y no se atrevió a mirar atrás hasta que llegó a las escaleras.

—Si que impone, el Vampi-field, ¿eh? —los hermanos de Carolina las flanquearon al subir el primer tramo de escaleras, uno de ellos había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Artemisa como si fuesen buenos amigos en confianza mientras el otro hacia lo mismo con la pelirroja.

— ¿Vampi-field? —preguntó la morena sorprendida, al quitar sin delicadeza el brazo del pelirrojo de sus hombros.

Alguien cerca de ellos exclamó "que atrevimiento llamar así a un profesor", pero Artemisa no encontró el dueño de la indignada voz.

— Es un cazador— contestó como toda respuesta el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse del rechazo de la morena.

Siguieron su camino en silencio. Cuando las escaleras más cercanas empezaron a moverse, todos se detuvieron. Artemisa echó una ojeada asombrada al lugar donde estaban, era una enorme habitación donde muchos juegos de escalera cambiaban de lugar a su gusto. Intentó ver el techo del castillo pero las escaleras parecían infinitas ¡era sorprendente! La morena iba preguntar como era eso posible cuando una voz a su izquierda la hizo pegar un brinco, el retrato de un viejo mago estaba hablando.

—Tan tarde y vagando por el castillo. Que inapropiado. Deben apurar su camino, el viejo Filch anda rondando los corredores…

—Rengar el pianista tiene razón—Jack los alcanzó cuando subían otro tramo de escaleras, Artemisa no pudo evitar sonreírle, gesto que el castaño correspondió—Es mejor que nos apuremos.

—Ey ¿donde dejaste a los otros? —uno de los gemelos miró recelosamente a Jack, Artemisa echó un rápido vistazo tras ellos esperando ver a los otros chicos, pero no había nadie cerca.

—Tu sabes que ellos tienen sus propios medios para llegar a la torre—contestó Jack medio fastidiado—Solo espero que Filch no los atrape.

—Ese James que no invita—el gemelo más cercano a Carolina resopló molesto, la morena se percató de que la pelirroja se veía rara, no había dicho ni pió en todo el camino.

—Él se lo pierde, sin nosotros no hay diversión—comentó el otro pelirrojo. Su hermano le sonrió mientras levantaba los pulgares.

Subieron corriendo otro tramo de escaleras porque éstas estaban por cambiar y cuando estuvieron frente al cuadro de una robusta mujer que vestía un ostentoso vestido rosa el grupo se detuvo de improvisto.

— ¿Santo y seña? —la mujer se dirigió a ellos con elegancia, Artemisa la miró extrañada.

— ¡Oh dama hermosa! verás que no lo sabemos.

La mujer se había sonrojado visiblemente ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero como recordando algo de repente cruzó los brazos sobre el enorme pecho.

—Entonces no hay trato, sin contraseña no los puedo dejar pasar…

—Magmalias—musitó Jack, el retrato que era mas pequeño que los pelirrojos se abrió con un estridente ruido, dejando un agujero por donde pasaron los gemelos doblándose un poco y Carolina que parecía traer prisa. Jack instó a Artemisa a que pasara primero. La morena no tuvo que agacharse como los pelirrojos para pasar y aun así le pareció algo estrecho el pasillito. Sintió la respiración de Jack tras de ella muy cerca, lo que la puso nerviosa.

Artemisa echó una ojeada al lugar, era una habitación cuadrada, donde había sillones y mesas acomodadas sin orden y concierto, a la derecha estaba la chimenea y frente a esta en la pared opuesta un relleno que seguramente daba a las habitaciones.

— ¡Bienvenida a la casa de Gryffindor! —exclamaron en coro los gemelos echándose sobre un sofá cerca de la enorme chimenea.

—Parece que todo Gryffindor duerme—comentó Jack, ciertamente la sala estaba vacía, Artemisa pudo notar que ni la pelirroja se veía por algún lado de ella—Creo que tenemos que unirnos a ellos.

Jack caminó hacia el relleno del fondo, Artemisa lo siguió sin dudar. En el sofá los gemelos discutían juntando sus cabezas.

— ¿Ellos no irán a dormir? —preguntó mirando hacia la sala, cuando llegaron al relleno y subían un tramo de escalones, de donde un par de escaleras se alzaban en distintas direcciones.

Jack echó una rápida ojeada a los pelirrojos —Seguramente esperaran a los demás. Tendrán una reunión de inicio de año, sólo espero que no los descubra Edwards, con las ganas que le trae a James seguro los reporta. Pero si se ponen listos la harán en el dormitorio, lo que implica que el que no dormirá seré yo.

El castaño parecía resignado ante la idea.

—Las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicas son esas.

Artemisa miró a Jack, el chico le señalaba las escaleras de la izquierda.

—La habitación de cuarto año es la del cuarto piso, supongo que será tu dormitorio.

Desde la sala, los gemelos cantaban una extraña canción sobre "calderos de amor", que erizaba el vello de la nuca de la morena.

—Claro…—Artemisa sintió que la voz que se le escapaba por la garganta no era suya, ya que tenía un tono agudo que ella no recordaba, seguro era por los nervios— ¡Que descanses!

Corrió escaleras arriba, sin detenerse a esperar la respuesta de Jack.

Subió varios tramos de escalones deprisa y cuando sintió que se resbalaba por un escalón aminoró el paso esperando llegar al siguiente piso, donde tocó la puerta más cercana. Una chica de cabello rubio le abrió malhumorada. Se había equivocado de piso, ese era el sexto año, su dormitorio estaba dos pisos abajo. Artemisa se disculpó con la chica y bajó con desganó las que en ese momento le parecieron demasiadas escaleras, ¡ni imaginarse lo que sería ir en ultimo año!

Cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto piso, alcanzó a escuchar un par de voces conocidas, que parecían salir del dormitorio.

—…entonces por eso Jack no ha andado con los chicos como siempre—Artemisa se detuvo en el último escalón rogando porque no la descubrieran, dos figuras se escabullían por la puerta— ¿Tú crees que…?

—No lo sé—esa era Carolina, pero sonaba vaga, sin su característico tono alegre—Sabes que Jack es muy raro. Aunque lo vi, le sonreía demasiado.

—Sólo es cortesía Caro—Jane parecía estar bufando—Sabes que él es tan bueno, a veces me pregunto porque es el mejor amigo de James. Además… ¿viste la ropa que ella usaba en el tren? Es realmente rara…

Las voces se perdieron, las amigas debían haber bajado las escaleras. Artemisa salió de su escondite desconcertada, ¿era su imaginación o habían estado hablando de ella y Jack? ¿Tan obvia era?

Decidió no pensar en eso, tal vez estaba equivocada y las chicas estaban hablando de otra cosa. Aunque lo de la ropa le había molestado un poco.

Decidió preocuparse de eso después, estaba muy cansada.

Entró a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, pero se golpeó con algo y no pudo evitar un alarido de dolor.

— ¡Dejen dormir! — exclamó desde la primera cama a la derecha, que tenía los doseles corridos, una voz molesta.

La morena sonrió mientras miraba mejor la habitación con la poca luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana, era no menos de lo que esperaba en un castillo encantado. Había cinco camas altas, con doseles rojos con dorado y un baúl a los pies de cada una, sin embargo en esa oscuridad no podía vislumbrar sus iníciales en alguno de los baúles.

—Es ese—volteó hacia la segunda cama a la derecha, la figura de una chica le señalaba el baúl siguiente. Artemisa intentó mirar a la chica cuando pasó a su lado, un par de ojos brillantes como canicas le devolvieron la mirada—Esa cama siempre ha estado vacía, supongo que es la tuya.

Artemisa se acercó a la cama, un gorgoreo cerca de la cabecera llamó su atención, Zero estaba en su jaula sobre la mesa más cercana. La lechuza picoteaba los barrotes inquieta.

—Creo que la molestan los Nargles, deberías sacarla.

— ¿Los que…?—preguntó Artemisa desconcertada mientras sacaba a Zero de su jaula. El ave abrió las alas con entusiasmo, ansiando libertad.

—Los Nargles, mi mamá dice que viven en los muérdagos, pero al no ser temporada de ellos se esconden entre los doseles de la cama y las plumas de las almohadas, por eso les gusta atacar lechuzas se alimentan de su ahhh…buenas noches—la chica se acostó en su cama de repente y al parecer se durmió inmediatamente, porque Artemisa pudo escuchar unos cuantos ronquidos desde su lugar.

— ¿Enserio tienes Nar...eso? Suena como a pulgas.

Zero se agitó inquieta en respuesta, parecía querer atravesar el vidrio de la ventana más cercana. Artemisa dudó un momento, no sabía si rompía alguna regla, aunque si admitían lechuzas ¿debían contar con que ellas necesitaban volar, no? Abrió la ventana y el frío se coló por ella, Zero salió gustosa.

— ¡Si quieres entrar solo picotea el vidrio! —le gritó la morena mientras cerraba nuevamente la ventana, aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplir eso, se sentía demasiado cansada. Sabía que en cuanto pegara los ojos ni el sonido del expreso la despertaría.

._._._.

_El lugar era pequeño, muy pequeño, realmente claustrofóbico, la oscuridad reinaba en él y un frio se extendía sobre ella calándole los huesos. No podía ponerse en pie y sentía que se le acababa el aire. Moriría en cualquier momento. Podía sentir la muerte avanzar hacia ella en cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo. De repente una sacudida la arrojó hacia arriba y se encontró suspendida en el aire, sentía sus extremidades colgando y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Entonces lo entendió, el lugar no era nada, solo era una parte de ella misma, una parte que estaba siendo el mismísimo infierno y no parecía haber salida alguna de él. Se negó a creer eso, siempre había una salida y si no la había quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Luchó contra la fuerza que la consumía y abrió los ojos lentamente._

Se enderezó en la cama sobresaltada, la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna y las chicas en las camas vecinas parecían dormir tranquilas, ajenas a cualquier disturbio, así que Artemisa estuvo segura de que no había peligro cerca.

Aferrándose a sus sabanas se acurrucó con inquietud, sabía que sólo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real, que hasta podría jurar que si no hubiese tenido la garganta seca habría gritado del dolor experimentado. La razón le decía que se calmara y volviera a dormir, mas no podía evitar que el acelerado latir de su corazón contra su pecho y la fría sensación que se había extendido por su columna vertebral la mantuvieran despierta.

Sin embargo, después de lo que pudieron ser horas se quedó profundamente dormida, con tanta tranquilidad como antes; a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada del terrible sueño.

.


	9. Capitulo VII Voluntad

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (personajes, situaciones, y el trama de la historia) es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**Nota:** Como en mi otro fin, varios de los personajes que fallecieron han resucitado (uno de ellos literalmente).

Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, pero antes:

*Una disculpa , no se que me pasó, que no te mencioné, pero quiero agradecerte tus oportunos reviews. Gracias!

Y para que me perdones, quiero decirte que he tomado tu comentario en cuenta y he hecho un árbol familiar Weasley, para que no se enreden con tanto niños:

E intente subir el link aquí, pero parece imposible, así que si quieren verlo pueden entrar a mi homepage, en el profile.

Sobre lo de las casas, y la pandilla de James, eso se aclarara en la historia.

* También quiero agradecer a:

yuli

DaniiStJames

Bien, ya saben, espero les guste el capitulo, y que me digan que les parece ¿si?

Bloody kisses

.

**NOTAS DE EDICIÓN DEL 11/OCTUBRE/2012**

Lectores

He decidido editar toda la historia para corregir horrores, digo errores, ortográficos y de sintaxis así que pido su compresión a aquellos que ya la han leído y los invitó a releerla, traté de mejorarla espero les guste; y a todos lo lectores nuevos sigan la lectura. ¡Ah! no se olviden de dejar su opinión o crítica en forma de review.

Otra cosa, como regalo de edición he insertado ciertas acotaciones que pretenden hacer más comprensible la lectura, estas son:

*La ironía o sarcasmo, no muy usado y supuestamente entendible en el contexto, va entre comillas así: El era "muy listo" **(hay una excepción a esta regla cuando se parafrasea lo que alguien más dijo).**

*Explicaciones de vampirux, la autora, ósea su servidora, van entre paréntesis (): psp (play station portátil)

*Cosas fundamentales de la historia, que podría decirse son pistas de lo que se viene, y conviene recordar están en negritas y cursivas: _**nunca acabé la historia…**_

*Desde este capítulo aparecen textos en cursiva, que también son muy importantes: _no los escuches…_

Eso sería todo…

Bloody kisses

**Capitulo VII Voluntad**

No era el expreso, pero hacia más escándalo que este cuando partió del andén. Artemisa se sentó desorientada sobre su cama, alguien estaba revolviendo un baúl mientras maldecía en voz alta.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡estaba aquí!, recuerdo haberla empacado…

La morena se paró de su cama con flojera. No sabía siquiera la hora, pero al parecer era tarde, la mayoría de sus compañeras ya se habían marchado del dormitorio. Las camas a la derecha de la suya (las que suponía eran de Jane y Carolina) estaban tendidas y con los doseles recogidos, mientras la de la chica rara de los Nargles estaba toda revuelta pero sin rastro de ella, sólo había alguien mas aparte de la morena en el dormitorio, una chica de cabello oscuro, lacio y largo que rebuscaba en su baúl con desesperación.

—Hola…—la chica pegó un respingo cuando Artemisa la saludó, parecía sorprendida de su presencia— Soy Artemisa Hale.

La muchacha que sostenía una túnica oscura en una mano se volteó algo ceñuda hacia Artemisa.

—Ah hola, mi nombre es Rebecca—en cuanto hubo terminado de hablar, la chica regresó a su labor, ahora tiraba la ropa de su baúl hacia la cama mas cercana— ¿Con que tú eres la nueva, eh?

—Así parece—musitó Artemisa mientras se dirigía a su propio baúl— ¿Dónde están todas?

—En la sala común, duchándose, o en el comedor, que se yo… ¡aquí está!

Rebecca se levantó con una mascada roja con dorado entre las manos.

—Las clases comenzaran en media hora, yo que tú me daría prisa…

Después de que Rebecca se fue, Artemisa se vistió el uniforme y aunque dudo en ponerse la sosa falda negra su consuelo era que nadie la vería, total llevaría la túnica encima. Otra cosa era su cabello, tenía que humedecerlo para ver si así podía peinarlo decentemente y no tenía idea de donde estaba el baño. Se armó con su cepillo y unas cuantas coletas y buscó el baño de chicas. En el segundo piso se topó con un par de chicas que muy amablemente le dijeron que el baño estaba en el primer piso de los dormitorios, aun lado de la habitación de las chicas de primero.

El baño era una habitación grande, con muchos lavabos en la pared cercana a la puerta y un espejo que la abarcaba todo—a Artemisa le recordó las duchas de su escuela por los compartimientos donde supuso estaban las regaderas y los inodoros—, en él aun había algunas chicas que se cepillaban los dientes o agitaban sus varitas para acomodar sus peinados, Artemisa pensó seriamente en aprender uno de esos hechizos.

Después de peinarse en una coleta improvisada corrió hacia la desierta sala común y salió por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda.

._._._.

Llegó exhausta al gran comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor solo había un par de chicos de primero que comían deprisa, se sentó lejos de ellos y tomó lo que estaba a la mano.

—Srta. Hale—una voz seria casi la hizo atragantarse con los cereales de avena—Creo que debería estar de camino a su clase de Historia de la magia.

—Lo siento profesora McGonagall, me perdí en las escaleras, es un lio recordar el camino.

La mujer levantó una ceja, los chicos de primero ya habían desaparecido de la mesa y Artemisa se levantó con pesar, no había probado casi nada.

— ¿A dónde va señorita Hale?

La profesora de transformaciones le indicó que se sentara. Un par de chicas de Ravenclaw corrieron estruendosamente hacia la salida a las espaldas de la profesora, McGonagall las ignoró.

—Termine su desayuno, luego iremos a mi despacho, la esperaré en la mesa de profesores.

Artemisa comió sin ganas mientras miraba a la profesora caminar hacia la mesa vacía del fondo, de repente se le había quitado el hambre.

Eso si era batir record, el primer día y ya iba al despacho de un profesor, enserio sabía meterse en problemas.

._._._.

La profesora McGonagall caminó por muchos pasillos del primer piso, dobló por unas escaleras y se metió en la segunda puerta a la izquierda del primer corredor, Artemisa entró detrás de ella dudosa.

—Siéntese señorita Hale —la mujer le señaló una silla de madera.

La morena se sentó insegura. La profesora había sacado su varita y la agitaba hacia la chimenea prendiendo un fuego. Artemisa quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba segura de haber metido su varita en su maletín ¿Qué iba hacer si la necesita y la había olvidado en su baúl?

—Debo decir que lamento que se extraviara, debí de darle instrucciones particulares o asignar a alguien para que la guiara, pero pensé que no sería necesario puesto que usted pareció simpatizar con algunos jóvenes de su casa.

La profesora rebuscó en su escritorio mientras hablaba, estaba sentada recta sobre su silla y su varita reposaba en la mesa.

—Bueno, creo que se olvidaron de mí.

Artemisa recordó el cambio de actitud de Carolina. No había tenido ni la delicadeza de despertarla. No es como si fuese una obligación de la pelirroja, pero la morena había estaba segura, antes de escuchar lo que hablaban de ella en las escaleras, que sin necesidad de decirle nada la habría zarandeando para ir en grupo a clases.

—Al fin de cuentas fue mi culpa, nunca pregunté, ni la hora de las clases.

—Bien, eso tiene arreglo, aquí esta una copia de su horario —la profesora le extendió un pedazo de pergamino—Su siguiente clase es Transformaciones, conmigo, así que nos veremos en el salón de la puerta contigua a mi oficina, en veinte minutos. Lamento que perdiera su clase de Historia de la magia, le mandaré una nota de justificante al profesor Binns —la mujer rebuscó entre sus papeles, escribió rápidamente en un pergamino de color purpura y con un movimiento de su varita lo hizo desaparecer por arte de magia, Artemisa parpadeó sorprendida, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a que hicieran magia frente a ella con tanta naturalidad.

La profesora la miró fijamente a través de sus lentes con sus pequeños ojos grises—Sé que usted nunca ha asistido a una escuela de magia.

Artemisa se removió inquieta en su asiento ante la confesión, según su padre muy pocos sabían eso.

La profesora McGonagall se ajustó los anteojos antes de continuar.

—Por eso debo comentarle que sus actitudes y conocimientos serán evaluados en la siguiente semana por cada uno de sus profesores, para decidir donde deberá esforzarse más y que medidas se tomaran respecto a sus resultados. El profesor Dumbledore asegura que usted puede incorporarse sin problema en cuarto año, pero este año es crucial en la educación de los alumnos en Hogwarts ya que en el siguiente deberán enfrentar exámenes de un nivel avanzado, así que debemos estar seguros de que estará preparada, tanto como lo están sus demás compañeros que han contado con tres años para estudiar. ¿Cree estar preparada?

—Yo no lo sé—musitó Artemisa con dificultad.

La profesora McGonagall la miró indecisa, parecía querer agregar algo, pero no dijo nada solo se levantó de su silla con elegancia.

—Pues lo sabrá señorita Hale…

._._._.

Miró el patio interior del castillo con aburrimiento, una pareja de Hufflepuff, una chica rubia de ojos azules y un castaño de cara granosa, caminaban deprisa por el corredor del otro lado del patio, al parecer iban tarde a su clase.

La morena suspiró, desde que había dejado el despacho de McGonagall había estado dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho la profesora.

¿Estaba preparada? ¿Tenía la capacidad necesaria para estar en cuarto año, cuando nunca había tomada clases de magia hasta ese verano?

Sus padres habían dicho que se acoplaría con facilidad y la tía Marie aseguraba que sería la mejor en pociones, pero ella ya no estaba tan segura de ninguna de las dos cosas. No había conseguido llevarse bien con nadie en su torre como para que se preocuparan por ella esa mañana y aun no tenía pociones, pero por lo que dijo McGonagall sobre la dificultad de su grado, dudaba que le fuera a ir bien.

—Aquí estabas —alguien le habló casi al oído, Artemisa se volteó para encontrarse con la única cara que le había mostrado un poco de amabilidad—Me extrañó no verte en Historia de la magia.

—Estuve hablando con McGonagall en su despacho—exclamó algo fastidiada.

Jack rió con suavidad.

Artemisa observó a un grupo de Gryffindors que pasaban hacia el salón de Transformaciones, demasiadas caras conocidas.

—Si, eso nos alegró el día, el profesor Binns dejó su aburrido discurso sobre la legislación de las leyes de desgnomización, cuando la nota de la profesora llegó, para despotricar contra la irresponsabilidad de los estudiantes.

Jack volteó hacia el pasillo, un grupo de Ravenclaw pasaba deprisa a su lado, luego regresó la vista hacia la morena.

—Vamos, o sino recibiremos una nota, pero de detención.

._._._.

El salón de transformaciones era un aula grande con pupitres de dos lugares, acomodados como cualquier escuela, pero se diferenciaba de los salones normales por las jaulas que tenían diversos animales dentro de ellas y estaban acomodadas sobre las paredes en anaqueles, mesas y algunas colgadas del techo.

Artemisa vio que además de Gryffindors ahí estaba el grupo de Ravenclaw que prácticamente había corrido por el pasillo. Un poco desorientada se sentó en la tercera mesa de la segunda fila junto a Jack, que había sacado un pergamino y escribía algo con prisa. Tratando de no parecer demasiado pesada e incomodar al castaño, buscó un libro en su maletín para aparentar que hacía algo y aprovechó para echar una ojeada por el salón.

Aun lado en la tercera fila reparó en Jane que agitaba su varita sobre un pergamino y en Carolina que miraba al frente del aula son rigidez. Evitando el ver a su izquierda donde estaban ellos, pensó Artemisa.

—Bienvenidos al nivel cuatro de Transformaciones—la profesora McGonagall habló desde la cátedra de madera en el fondo del salón, donde estaba su escritorio y tras ella un pizarrón verde.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían para prestarle atención a las palabras de la profesora.

—Este año, estudiaremos la teoría de la transformación animaga y además avanzaremos en la práctica de transformación animal, al finalizar el curso deberán ser capaces de convertir mamíferos en muebles y cambiar la aparecía de su ropa tan solo con un ágil movimiento de varita—la profesora agitó su varita hacia ellos, exclamaciones de sorpresa inundaron el salón, las corbatas escarlatas con dorado colgaban de los cuellos de los Ravenclaw, mientras los leones lucían corbatas azules con plateado—Espero entreguen el cien por ciento en mi clase, porque los que no lo hagan tendrán que decir adiós en el quinto año, no toleraré la pereza y mediocridad.

La mirada de la profesora recorrió con dureza el salón, algunos de los alumnos mas distraídos se enderezaron con nerviosismo, Artemisa sintió que la profesora la miraba a ella cuando mencionó la mediocridad.

La clase transcurrió con rapidez y aunque Artemisa esperaba ansiosa alguna prueba práctica de trasformación, la profesora se limitó a explicarles los temas para ese año y a dejarles un largo ensayo sobre la animagia para el próximo viernes.

"Un total aburrimiento…" habían sido las palabras de James al salir del aula, a las que su amigo rubio se había reído tontamente y había comentado que como no se aburría si él era un genio para la materia ¿El chico imprudencia un genio?

— ¿Qué clase va? —preguntó alguien desde el grupo que caminaba trás ella, muy cerca.

Artemisa procuró avanzar más deprisa, Jack que iba a su lado la imitó, cruzaron el patio interior sin dirigirse la palabra.

La clase siguiente era Herbologia y era impartida en los invernaderos, que estaban afuera del castillo, así que si no querían llegar tarde debían apresurarse.

—Demonios compartimos con Slytherin—maldijo James en voz alta cuando llegaron a los invernaderos, en la puerta de estos estaba un grupo de la casa de la serpientes que miraron con desagrado a los Gryffindors.

Un chico, el mas alto del grupo, de cabello negro y nariz puntiaguda se separó un poco de los otros Slytherins, sin acercarse demasiado a los recién llegados.

—Hola Potter ¿Qué pasa?—exclamó el chico en un tono que suponía ser amigable pero destilaba veneno— ¿Tienes miedo de que las chicas te peguen tan temprano?

Los Slytherin soltaron una estruendosa risa, algunos aplaudieron y otros cuchicheaban entre ellos. Artemisa miró por el rabillo del ojo al moreno esperando su cara enfadada, pero extrañamente el chico sonreía. A su lado Jack soltó un suspiro, entonces James avanzó un paso para encarar mejor al Slytherin que le sacaba un poco menos de una cabeza de estatura.

— ¿Eso te gustaría, no? Baddock. Tal vez conmigo lesionado por una chica, tendrías una mínima oportunidad de atrapar con tus enormes manos de mantequilla la Snitch en el próximo partido.

Los Gryffindors estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que los Slytherin se callaban. Baddock se puso pálido sin saber que decir, pero cuando James se dio media vuelta para regresar triunfante con los suyos, lo agarró del gorro de la túnica y lo jaló con fuerza. Artemisa vio a Jack correr hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que el chico rubio y un par de gorilotas de Slytherin, para eso James se las había arreglado para zafarse de su agresor.

— ¿Qué sucede por allá? —una fuerte voz llegó desde el último invernadero, los chicos se miraron por unos segundos con odio, después cada quien regresó con los suyos, la profesora Sprout venía cargada con una veintena de macetas —Pero que esperan pasen, pasen. Tu Dobbs ayúdame con esto. A ver, las señoritas primero.

Artemisa pasó entre el grupo de chicas de Gryffindor con un ojo en los que se quedaban atrás, Jack estaba conversando con James y el rubio. Sintió un golpe en su costado, una chica castaña con el emblema de las serpiente en su túnica la había empujado, si que eran odiosos los Slytherin.

—Quiero que se coloquen en parejas, con el que tengan aun lado. No me importa si son de casas diferentes—la profesora Sprout mirada severa a una chica de Slytherin que se rehusaba a juntarse con Rebecca, la morena parecía sentir lo mismo—Rowling con Lonbothom, a ver Potter usted con Carrington, Lucas y Finnigan, señorita Weasley usted con la señorita Hale…

Artemisa volteó a su izquierda, Carolina estaba colocándose sus guantes de piel de dragón en silencio, no había mostrado su inconformidad con los grupos de trabajo pero ignoraba por completo a su compañera.

La profesora había dicho que la planta que trasplantarían era algo irritante para la piel, les había dado una de las enormes macetas que Dobbs cargaba con dificultad por el invernadero y les había pedido que tomaran una planta de la mesa.

—Bien, quiero que uno de ustedes tomé su planta así, la saque rápido de la maceta y la coloque en la otra mientras su compañero agrega la composta en ella con rapidez. Recuerden no soltar el tallo y cubrirla muy bien, las _topotartos_ no le gusta tener mucho sus raíces a la intemperie, así que no olviden…

La profesora hacia mímica mientras hablaba para ilustrarles mejor como debían trasplantar su_**toportarto**__._ Artemisa tomó la maceta vacía de la mesa, se sentía mal sin hacer algo, la mayoría ya había decidido quien iba hacer que en sus equipos, pero ella no tenía idea, Carolina seguía sin hablarle.

—Esta bien si por una extraña razón no me quieres hablar—exclamó exasperada, la pelirroja volteó su vista hacia ella, al igual que varios de los alumnos de su alrededor—No se que te ocurren y para serte sincera ya me esta cansando tu actitud como para que me importe, así que si quieres trabajar bien, solo dime que harás y terminaremos con esto.

A una mesa de distancia Jane la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo colocaré el abono—murmuró Carolina con reserva quitándole la maceta de las manos.

Artemisa trató de respirar con normalidad, se había exaltado tanto que su cara ardía, algunas chicas de Slytherin la señalaron mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, víboras.

La trasplantación de la _toportarto _no estuvo tan mal, la morena ya había hecho cosas similares en el verano cuando le ayudaba a la tía Marie a cuidar su jardín, así que no le importó llenarse un poco de lodo, tuvo cuidado de no exponer mucho las raíces y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la pelirroja las cubrió con abono y tierra, habían sido de las primeras parejas en acabar y la profesora Sprout las felicitó por lo bien que lo hicieron.

— ¿No estuvo tan mal el trabajar juntas, no? —preguntó de manera amable cuando limpiaba la mesa junto a Carolina.

La pelirroja medio sonrió, luego sacudiendo la cabeza salió del invernadero. Artemisa terminó de quitarse con enfado los guantes. Ella solo trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero parecía que no tenían arreglo.

—No te lo tomes personal—alguien le cerró el camino cuando salía del invernadero, era Jane que sonreía con superioridad—Carolina aun no supera lo de _Jack._ Después de todo aun no han terminado…

Artemisa miró a Jane con incredulidad, la rubia había hablado en un volumen bajo de voz, pero aun así cada palabra retumbaba en ella como si las hubiese gritado.

¿Jack y Carolina eran novios?

Ninguno de los dos había mencionado algo al respecto, aunque eso explicaría la actitud de la pelirroja.

La morena siguiendo los ojos de Jane miró al castaño que estaba en el fondo del invernadero con sus amigos; se despedían con un extraño saludo de manos y aunque se encontraban lo bastante lejos como para que Artemisa pudiera oírlos, la cara de Jack dejaba en claro que lo que le dijo James mientras miraban hacia ella no le había agradado para nada al castaño.

—Tu lechuza regresó en la mañana—Artemisa se volteó sorprendida, la chica Lonbothom, su otra compañera de habitación, la miraba sonriendo, no había rastro de la otra rubia—Me tomé la libertad de darle unas galletitas y se volvió a marchar por la ventana, seguro huyendo de los Nargles.

—Bu…Gracias—murmuró la morena extrañada, la chica se dio media vuelta sujetando lo que parecía un morral peludo, Artemisa echó un vistazo hacia el trío dinámico y miró a Jack avanzar hacia ella— ¡Espera! Voy contigo.

La chica Lonbothom, que había llegado hasta la entrada del invernadero vecino, se detuvo con paciencia. Artemisa la alcanzó y caminaron en silencio un poco alejadas de los demás alumnos. Para la morena eso estaba más que bien.

—Me gustaría hacer una amiga, mi nombre es Artemisa Hale.

La chica rubia no le prestaba atención si no que veía hacia el Bosque prohibido, la morena miró hacia el mismo lugar pero no encontró nada interesante.

—Deberíamos ir al castillo, creo que tenemos un receso, pero nos se si este permitido pasarlo fuera…

—No lo está—susurró la rubia—Te escondías de Jack.

Artemisa parpadeó sorprendida.

Los redondos ojos de la chica la miraban fijamente, no parecían curiosos o interrogantes, mas bien rebosaban compresión.

—Yo no…

—Si, bueno, no hay otra razón para que eligieras venir conmigo.

La rubia miraba el cielo con detenimiento como si buscase algo.

—No es cierto, vine contigo porque me pareces una chica interesante, más amable que muchos de por aquí y me encantaría saber tu nombre, ser tu amiga—vociferó Artemisa con demasiada dureza.

La chica siguió mirando el cielo sin decir palabra.

Luego, cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio y subía las escaleras de dos en dos, la extraña rubia susurró—Alice Lonbothom.

Después de eso la información brotó de ella sin parar—Mi padre es el profesor de Herbologia, aunque solo da a los tres primeros años, la profesora Sprout aun no se quiere retirar, pero para él, está bien, así tiene tiempo de trabajar con mamá en la revista el Quisquilloso…

._._._.

El receso pasó muy rápido.

En el patio interior los alumnos se agrupaban en las bancas a platicar o se acostaban sobre el césped a quejarse de las clases. Artemisa y Alice habían elegido el sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol apartado a conversar mientras revisaban sus apuntes del día, en realidad la morena revisaba sus apuntes, ya que la rubia aseguraba que los Nargles invisibles siempre acababan comiéndose sus pergaminos, así que prefería no escribir nada, al menos hasta que consiguiera un amuleto repelente.

Alice era una chica muy divertida. Aunque lo mitad de lo que dijera era realmente extraño, siempre sabía decir las cosas con brutal sinceridad, sin andarse con delicadeza y eso para la morena era una cualidad admirable.

— ¿Que buscabas hace rato en el cielo Alice? —le preguntó Artemisa intentado distraerla del tema de Jack que la rubia había sacado de nuevo a colación cuando el trió pasó frente a ellas.

—Estaba viendo los _**thestrals,**_ parece que el nuevo profesor los dejó salir del bosque a estirar un poco las alas—la rubia rebuscó en su mochila con alegría.

Artemisa la miró consternada, esa chica era más rara de lo que pensaba ¿Criaturas volando en el cielo? Pero si no había visto nada.

._._._.

La siguiente clase que tenían era Encantamientos, la primera en el día compartida con Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de ambas casas entraron con rapidez en el aula, la última al fondo a la derecha. El lugar parecía un auditorio pequeño, había mesas acomodadas como gradas a cada lado de las paredes más largas y un podio cerca del enorme ventanal.

Los alumnos se sentaron en las gradas repartidos por casas. Artemisa vio a Roxanne sentarse junto a un chico flacucho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes en la grada de enfrente. La morena le sonrió al verla, por lo menos ella no le hacia el vacío como su prima.

Alguien carraspeó con fuerza.

—Estamos todos, excelente—el pequeño profesor que hablaba estaba parado sobre el podio. Había aparecido de la nada, pero nadie pareció sorprenderse por eso, más que la nueva.

—Como recordaran, el año pasado vimos la levitación de varios objetos a la vez, el movimiento de un objeto inanimado pequeño, y comenzamos con la atracción de un objeto, por lo menos de forma teórica. Lo que nos lleva a continuar en este curso con la atracción y repulsión de objetos, para este trimestre, por favor tomen una taza de té.

El profesor Flitwick levitó con su varita unas tazas de porcelana hacia los alumnos, pero antes de que estos las agarraran, las tazas volaron por el aula hasta posarse en fila sobre una mesa larga colocada cerca de la pared opuesta al podio.

—Bien, ¿no creyeron que sería tan sencillo verdad?—el duende reía divertido—Antes de ser capaces de tomar la taza, deben lograr atraerla hasta ustedes, para eso deben pronunciar claramente _Accio taza _y agitar su varita así—el profesor dibujo una figura irregular en el aire con su varita—Inténtelo por favor.

Después de pasar la mitad de la clase practicando el movimiento de la varita, el profesor les pidió que repitieran claramente las palabras mágicas y cuando faltaba no más de quince minutos para acabar la clase, los instó a pararse a mitad del aula e intentar atraer la taza hacia ellos. Nadie logró gran cosa, el único que hizo que su taza se moviera hasta romperse en sus pies fue Jack.

—Estupendo señor Lucas, muy bien, 3 puntos para Gryffindor—exclamó el viejo mago—La próxima clase continuaremos practicando. No tendrán tarea, solo muevan un poco la muñeca en sus tiempos libres. Pueden salir.

Cuando Artemisa estaba por salir del aula, la voz del profesor Flitwick la detuvo. La morena esquivó a los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors que salían a tropel y caminó hacia el profesor deteniéndose en seco al ver a Jack a su lado.

—Señorita Hale, le decía al Joven Lucas que debe ser su tutor en encantamientos, claro si usted esta de acuerdo—murmuró el profesor Flitwick—El es mi mejor alumno, seguro le será de mucha ayuda.

Jack sonrió suavemente y fue todo lo que Artemisa necesitó para asentir.

El profesor se esfumó tal como había aparecido y los dos Gryffindors caminaron hacia el pasillo.

—Bien, tenemos libres los jueves a las 5, podríamos practicar entonces ¿te parece bien? —inquirió Jack mirándola fijamente.

Pero Artemisa no respondió, se había perdido en sus ojos verdes como cuando lo conoció. Esos ojos eran tan hipnotizantes.

Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, acercándose de esa manera que la morena sólo había visto en las películas empalagosas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, donde el protagonista está a punto de b…pero nada pasó. El chico arrugó la nariz, como si estuviese oliendo algo nauseabundo, y se apartó de ella con rapidez.

—Nos vemos entonces—vociferó.

La morena lo miró desaparecer por el pasillo. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! ¡¿Acaso el iba a besarla y se arrepintió por su olor?! ¿Apestaba?

Olfateó su cabello y a ella misma, pero su olor era suave, de su perfume favorito, lavanda.

No entendía nada.

._._._.

Aunque estuvo perdiendo el tiempo un rato, meditando lo que había pasado, corriendo un poco por las escaleras alcanzó a algunos Gryffindor cuando llegaron al pasillo principal. Los siguió mientras bajaban el tramo de escaleras hacia las mazmorras puesto que su siguiente clase era pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

Artemisa caminó deprisa adelantando a todo su grupo, no es que quisiera llegar primero para encontrar mejor lugar, simplemente evitaba a los demás Gryffindors y a ellos no parecía impórtales, ni siquiera aquellos que consideraba amables habían reparado en ella. Alice iba charlando animadamente con Jane y Carolina y, aunque le doliera, Jack no le dirigía si quiera la mirada. Así que resignada decidió sentarse lo más lejos posible de ellos, en una de las mesas más cercanas al pizarrón. Por lo que había visto en sus clases pasadas, la mayoría de los Gryffindor buscaban estar muy lejos de los profesores, como todo el mundo.

—Quieres hacerme espacio—alguien se sentó a su lado, para su sorpresa era de su casa— ¿Huyendo de todo el mundo? Sé lo que es eso.

Artemisa no contestó. Los alumnos llenaban las mesas con rapidez.

Un sólo vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que compartían clase con Slytherin de nuevo y que su plan había funcionado, el resto de Gryffindors se había sentado en las últimas mesas, riendo y platicando entre ellos. A su lado Rebecca chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Si sigue viendo para acá de esa forma, juro que le lanzaré un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina—amenazó Rebecca con la vista hacia el otro lado del aula, Artemisa siguió la mirada de su compañera de mesa y se topó con los gélidos ojos de un chico de Slytherin, al que para nada le apenó el haber sido descubierto mirándolas, sino además tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír con arrogancia.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Artemisa en un susurro, había apartado la vista del Slytherin azorada, algo en esos ojos grises la había incomodado de sobremanera.

— Demetri Nawrath —contestó Rebecca con tono sombrío—Una serpiente cualquiera.

Artemisa se atrevió a mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa del tal Demetri, el chico ya no miraba hacia ella —lo que significó un alivio— ahora hablaba con su compañero de mesa, un chico flacucho de cabello castaño, lo recordó vagamente como el chico que el grupo de James había estado molestando cuando bajaron del expreso.

—Disculpen la tardanza.

Artemisa volteó hacia el pizarrón, un rechoncho hombre sonreía desde la mesa, estaba algo manchado de lodo y tenía una planta en las manos.

— Tuve que recoger del invernadero un ingrediente muy importante para la poción de hoy. Bien ¿alguien que me diga que es?

El profesor Slughorn recorrió con la vista el aula mientras mostraba mejor la planta. Artemisa miró a su alrededor, al parecer nadie reconocía la planta, se tambaleó indecisa en su asiento.

—Una pena que nadie lo sepa… —exclamó el profesor con decepción, luego cayó en cuenta de la mano alzada en la primera fila y miró a Artemisa con interés — ¿Dígame señorita…?

—Hale —murmuró Artemisa, se había arrepentido de haber levantado la mano, podía sentir la mirada de toda la clase sobre ella.

No sabía que color podrían mostrar sus ojos en ese momento, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que su rostro estaba coloreado con tonalidades escarlata como las de su túnica.

Los ojos del profesor la miraban expectante, respiró hondo antes de continuar —Es_ áloe_, _sábila_ o _Aloë_, de la familia Asphodelaceae con alrededor de 400 especies. Nativo de las regiones secas de África y Oriente Medio, aunque en la actualidad se halla difundido en todo el mundo, en América se puede encontrar en los jardines de las muggles que las cuidan, ya que aprecian sus propiedades benéficas e hidratantes. Aunque ellas no saben que es parte esencial de una poderosa poción curativa especial para heridas de criaturas mágicas, como los hipogrifos, la Amayanti.

—Muy bien señorita Hale, excelente explicación. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor—prorrumpió el profesor, sus ojos brillaron hacia ella y su sonrisa se agrandó —En efecto jóvenes esta poción es poderosa y muy importante al tratar heridas en criaturas mágicas. Creo que la mayoría de ustedes recordaran a los hipogrifos, si, estoy seguro que los conocen, Hagrid tiene por costumbre mostrarlos a sus alumnos en tercer año. Los hipogrifos son criaturas mágicas muy útiles, que por lo general habitan en lugares hostiles como el bosque prohibido y por lo tanto sufren recurrentes accidentes o son atacados por otras criaturas, un cuidador de hipogrifos sabe que una buena poción_** Amayanti**_ ayudará a la criatura a recuperarse con prontitud de heridas serias. Ahora prepararemos una, copien la receta del pizarrón y saquen sus calderos y balanzas, por favor… —la voz del profesor se extinguió, los alumnos se miraron confundidos un rato, luego de que el profesor carraspeara con fuerza acataron su orden —Trabajen con su compañero mas cercano. Los que puedan hacer una muestra decente de la poción antes de que termine la clase tendrán una recompensa. Baddock reparte esto, una hoja bastara para cada pareja.

— ¿Recompensa?—murmuró Artemisa asombrada.

No podía imaginarse que clase de recompensa les daría el profesor, recordó vagamente a su profesora de Física de la secundaria que recompensaba a los que acabaran primero sus ejercicios con puntos extra en sus exámenes pero no le pareció que el Profesor Slughorn se refiriera a eso, o sino los alumnos trabajarían con mas entusiasmo.

—El profesor Slughorn acostumbra obsequiar muestras de pociones como recompensa —contestó Rebecca con desinterés—En la mayoría basura. Inútiles pociones curativas y antídotos para venenos. Como si no tuviéramos enfermería. Un poco de Amortentia es lo que debería obsequiar, eso si sería un premio.

Artemisa parpadeó sorprendida. La chica junto a ella debía de estar bromeando. ¡Las pociones curativas y los antídotos inútiles! Si salvaban la vida de los magos con regularidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que había leído durante las vacaciones en todos los libros de pociones que consiguió. Y la chica prefería pociones de amor, que estupidez. Entre mas conocía a Rebecca menos le gustaba. Trató de hacer la poción sin siquiera prestarle atención, cosa que a la morena no pareció importarle, cuando descubrió que Artemisa parecía saber lo que hacia le dejó todo el trabajo.

— Profesor ¿Tenemos que agregar las semillas de Nocx sin molerlas?—preguntó alguien en voz alta con preocupación—Usted sabe…creí que podían explotar.

—Claro que lo harían señor Huxley, por eso las instrucciones dicen claramente que las muelan en el mortero — masculló el profesor Slughorn con molestia.

Artemisa levantó la cabeza de su caldero, el chico de Slytherin que había hablado no parecía preocupado, más bien divertido.

—Ya escucharon Potter y Carrington, harán estallar el aula—exclamó Huxley ganándose risitas entre las demás serpientes.

El profesor Slughorn desvió la vista de él hacia la última mesa, Artemisa rodó los ojos, del caldero de peltre de los chicos salía un humo grisáceo, seña de que algo andaba mal.

— Rápido Potter agregue la hierba de malta—ordenó el profesor, Artemisa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al nervioso James se le cayó un poco de la malta al suelo en un intentó de apurarse —Eso contrarrestara los efectos de las semillas de Nocx, pero también arruinara la poción por completo. Tienen que estar mas atentos —el profesor de pociones fulminó a James y su compañero con la vista—Restaré cinco puntos a su casa por cada uno como castigo.

Los Gryffindor refunfuñaron como respuesta. Artemisa se sentía directamente afectada, sus primeros puntos ganados para la casa los habían perdido miserablemente ese par. Echó una mirada cargada de resentimiento hacia la mesa, el rubio estaba guardando los calderos mientras el moreno se sentaba totalmente relajado en su silla con una estúpida sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

—No se olviden de agregar el ingrediente más importante—exclamó el profesor Slughorn haciéndola regresar a su caldero, precisamente le faltaba agregar ese ingrediente.

—Le faltó un poco de malta, señorita Lonbothom y señor Lucas—el profesor estaba evaluando los calderos vecinos—Un color demasiado oscuro ¿se les pasó la mano con el polvo de alelí, señoritas? —Carolina negó con la cabeza mientras Jane rodaba los ojos, el profesor Slughorn dejó su mesa y avanzó hacia el siguiente caldero —Se ve bien Señor Weasley—el profesor revolvió el caldero, un humo verdoso salió de él y el profesor se apartó con rapidez —Si quisiera matar a la criatura. Tire eso por favor.

Artemisa miró su caldero que burbujeaba con lentitud, hasta ese momento ningún caldero había convencido del todo al exigente profesor de pociones, lo más agradable que había dicho era que el tal Nawrath y su compañero habían mezclado bien los ingredientes pero el tiempo de cocción no había sido el adecuado.

—A ver que tienen, con su permiso señorita Clearwater—el profesor estaba frente Artemisa y echaba una ojeada crítica al contenido del caldero, sus ojos se agrandaron— Excelente, excelente, una posición perfecta, ni yo la hubiese hecho mejor. ¡Absolutas ganadoras! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor y claro, su premio.

El profesor Slughorn sacó un par de botellitas de entre los pliegues de su túnica, las alzó frente a ellas y las contempló con adoración.

—Sin duda, son uno de los mejores premios que daré este año—exclamó el profesor, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins lo miraron expectante, Artemisa sorprendió a Rebeca estirando la mano hacia el profesor, ¿no que eran basura, eh? —Espero señoritas, sepan aprovecharlos.

Artemisa tomó el frasquito curiosa, no tenía etiqueta, un líquido azulado burbujeaba en su interior y un ligero olor a ébano escapaba por la tapa.

— ¿Qué contiene Profesor? —preguntó Rebecca agitando la botellita frente a sus ojos, el profesor la detuvo con un manotazo inesperado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tenga cuidado señorita Clearwater, eso que esta en sus manos es una poción valiosa, muchos quisieran poder preparar solo un poco y con efectos menos poderosos. _**Voluntas**__, _la pociónde la fuerza de voluntad…

— ¿Eso es, solo una poción de animo? — exclamó alguien desde el lugar de los Slytherin.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió sin gracia y Artemisa le pareció verlo fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

— ¡Ay lo jóvenes de ahora! No saben lo valiosas que pueden llegar a ser las pociones. Escúchenme bien, jamás subestimen el poder de una poción y menos si se trata de una que alteré la fuerza de voluntad como la voluntas, porque sin duda estarán perdidos…—exclamó el profesor—Esa poción les dará no solo fuerzas para ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan mientras duren sus efectos, además los protegerá de la influencia externa. Ahora vayan a su siguiente clase y quiero un ensayo sobre el verdadero poder de la poción Voluntas en mi escritorio la próxima clase.

El aula de pociones se vació con rapidez, era la hora de la comida y al parecer tanto los Slytherins como los Gryffindors estaban más que hambrientos.

Artemisa esperó que el último Gryffindor saliera, para colarse entre unas chicas de Slytherin que la miraron con desprecio cuando pasó por su lado.

._._._.

La morena suspiró mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de los de primer año, evitando totalmente a sus compañeros de cuarto.

— Hola… ¿comerás el pastel de brócoli?—preguntó alguien a su lado, asustándola un poco.

Era Alice, que traía unos extraños anteojos de colores.

—No, puedes tomarlo —Artemisa intento no sonar demasiado cortante, contando con que la chica sentada a su lado no tenía la culpa de su mal día, trató de ser lo mas amable posible—Escuché en el tren que habías perdido tu escaravujo ¿lo encontraste?

—Pimpi se fue a casa, en verdad no le gustan los tétricos castillos. Ya había huido en años anteriores, pero mamá insistió en que solo era por los Nargles—murmuró Alice mientras se quitaba los extraños anteojos, sus azulados ojos chocaron con la curiosa mirada de Artemisa—Son unos astro-culares, mi abuelo los inventó, sirven para ver los rastros de los…No deja de mirarte.

Artemisa sonrió divertida. La rubia tenía la habilidad de cambiar tan rápido de tema de conversación como se cambia la hoja de una aburrida revista de espectáculos. Pero le sorprendió su actitud. Alice miraba fijamente al frente, por encima de la cabeza de un pequeño de primero, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Demetri Nawrath comía pudin sin despegar la vista de ellas, aun lado de éste Baddock parloteaba sin llamar su atención.

—Es sólo un tonto, déjalo—murmuró Artemisa tratando de distraer a Alice, ahora que la rubia se había acercado de nuevo a ella prefería aclarar ciertas cosas que matar al extraño Slytherin con la mirada— Alice… ¿eres prima de Carolina?

Claro que no podía comenzar yendo directo al punto, debía de ser cuidadosa si quería descubrir lo que le interesaba, eso lo había aprendido en un libro de detectives, con una plática amena conseguirás más que en el más exhaustivo interrogatorio. Como decía la tía Marie, se obtiene más con una botella de Whiskey de fuego que con veritaserum, aunque no sabía si era lo mismo.

—No, pero no es eso lo que quieres saber de ella—la muchacha rubia volteó a verla con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, Artemisa quiso golpearse olvidaba la asombrosamente intuitiva que era Alice—Deberías hablar con ella. Es buena persona, casi como una amiga.

La rubia regresó a su pastel verde y Artemisa entendió que no conseguiría más de ella. Alice era fiel y totalmente honesta, dos cosas que hasta ese entonces pensó jamás encontraría en una misma persona, sin duda la chica le caía muy bien.

—Fue grandioso, el profesor controló a la bestia y salvó a Kevin, aparte es tan apuesto…—un grupo de niñas de segundo año conversaban cerca de ellas y Artemisa sonrió, tenía una idea sobre el nombre del apuesto profesor.

—Si, el profesor Hale es increíble. Dicen que tiene dos hijas ¿será verdad?

Las niñas siguieron con su conversación sobre su padre y la morena se sintió triste de pronto. Desde el día anterior no hablaba con sus padres y ya empezaba a extrañarlos. Aunque no estaban tan lejos, sólo al final del salón en la mesa de profesores, sentía como si estuvieran de viaje muy lejos. Dirigió una mirada a la mesa de profesores, su padre platicaba con el profesor Slughorn animadamente mientras su madre comía con su característica pasividad. No estaban tan lejos, solo como su padre les había dicho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, en el colegio más que una familia eran maestros y alumnas y jamás se imaginó que eso iba a ser una situación tan difícil. Ella que siempre se vio como una chica independiente, ahora añoraba comer en casa junto a sus padres y hasta con la insoportable rubia que tenía por hermana.


End file.
